The League of Interdimensional Heroes
by The 1597 Faceless Writer
Summary: Artemis Fowl is many things and now he's the leader of an elite group including himself and seven other heroes from seven other alternate dimensions. This group is known as the League of Inter-Dimensional Heroes and they have sworn to protect their worlds from all types of evil. But, now, a new threat is forming and an inevitable battle is waiting over the horizon.
1. The Opal Obsession

Author's Note: This fanfic is something that I've been meaning to write for a while. It may be a pretty obscure and strange mega-crossover but I think it'll turn out alright. I'll be uploading the remaining chapters once I'm finished writing the story. I hope you all enjoy my first fanfic and I plan to write more in the future once I'm done with this one. I should also note that this story not only features characters from Artemis Fowl and Harry Potter but also features characters from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Spider-Man, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 Series), Kung Fu Panda, Sonic X, and Teen Titans. Lastly, I'd like to note that I do not own any of the unoriginal characters used in this fanfic and all rights go to the respective writers, television companies, and movie companies.

The League of Inter-Dimensional Heroes

Chapter 1: The Opal Obsession

It was a quiet evening at Fowl Manor and Artemis Fowl was restless. It had been weeks since he had heard back from anyone else in the League. Their scheduled meeting that month had been canceled and Artemis did not like this. He needed to inform the others about the current situation in his world. Though his arch-nemesis, Opal Koboi, was still locked away in her prison cell down in Atlantis her past self was still running amok somewhere on the planet. However, though her current situation was a mystery, she was a very busy pixie and had been causing problems for the LEP and Artemis for well over a year now. Pixie riots, strange explosions, and mysterious disappearances. Artemis and his allies all knew that this was the work of Opal Koboi, but what was her plan? Since her arrival in the present, she hadn't tried to launch a full-scale attack on Artemis or try to wipe them out one-by-one. She had simply been hiding. Causing occasional setbacks for the LEP. Almost in a prank-like manner. Artemis assumed that these casual pranks were merely distractions in order to cause them to ignore her bigger, and more diabolical plan. But what could it be?

Artemis was busy pacing in his study. He had been doing this every day for a while now. His normally smooth black hair was strewn and messy and his blue eye was clouded and bloodshot. His hazel eye, however, remained calm and normal. Whenever Artemis looked into the mirror and gazed upon his hazel eye he saw and thought of no one but Holly Short, his close elf friend and highly talented captain of the LEP. He wanted to see her so badly, for they had not talked for some time, but he didn't want her to see him the way he was now. This was not the Artemis Fowl he wanted to show her. Artemis stopped his pacing and looked into the mirror again. He tried to comb his messy black hair with his hands but the defiant hairs refused to move back into their original neat state.

"Haven't felt this nervous and paranoid since I had Atlantis Complex," said Artemis as he gave up in trying to tame the bent strands. He took another look at his reflection in the mirror and let out a hearty laugh. "Come to think of it, I kind of look like Harry a bit."

He looked at his reflection for a few more minutes before turning away. She was up to something. He knew it. They all knew it. Opal is just waiting for the perfect moment to strike. If only he was one step ahead like he normally was. Artemis, now growing tired of his constant pacing, walked over to his desk and sat down in the leather chair.

"If Opal's trying to win by driving me insane then she's going to succeed," breathed Artemis as he reached for a glass of iced tea that he had sitting next to his laptop.

A knock emanated from the nearby door and Artemis said, "Come in." The door opened and in walked his loyal bodyguard and old friend, Domovoi Butler.

"Artemis. Twilight's here to see you," he informed.

Artemis quickly sat up and tried to comb his hair again, but it was to no avail.

"Just let her in."

"Okay. I'll just leave you two to discuss business."

Butler then stepped out of the doorway and in walked a lavender unicorn pony with a flowing purple mane and a star-based marking on both sides of her flank.

"Hello, Artemis," said Twilight Sparkle.

"Twilight, please have a seat," Artemis replied as he gestured to a leather chair opposite to him and the desk. Twilight walked over to the chair and awkwardly tried to sit comfortably in it.

"These human chairs! I prefer the cushions back in Equestria," she complained as she finally found her comfortable position. It was at this moment that she saw the state that Artemis was in and couldn't help but giggle teasingly. "Well this is certainly a new look for you, _Mr. Fowl_. Are you trying to take after Harry in hair styles?"

"Oh shut up. Unlike you, my little pony, I've been really busy of late. Opal Koboi's distractions are becoming more frequent and I believe that it's all leading up to something. Then, to top everything off, _you_ and the others decide to go and cancel our monthly meeting. I thought we all went over this to a T when the League was formed!" snapped Artemis.

"I know, Artemis. I'm sorry but...things came up."

"Well I'd like to hear about these _things_ because I've heard next to nothing from any of you."

"I'm here now. Does that at least make you feel a little bit better?"

"Somewhat. Sorry that I've been so abrupt with you. As you can tell, things haven't really been so easy for me lately. The whole Opal crisis has really taken a toll on me both physically and mentally. But, to be honest, I'm glad that you were the one to see me in this state rather than Holly."

"How long has it been since you've seen Holly?"

"Several weeks. The People have been almost as quiet as you guys. Opal's little distractions have been the most notable occurrences happening recently. Anyway, so what's happening in Equestria?"

"There's been a threat made against Canterlot."

"Again? I swear, that capital of yours gets threatened more than me...and that's saying a lot."

"I know. The Princess thinks it could be Chrysalis again but there's no evidence to prove so. We've scanned the entire capital for Changelings but, like I said, we've come up with nothing."

"So your situation is basically the same as mine. You know there's a threat but there's nothing really serious happening at the current moment to cause you to take drastic and immediate action."

"Correct."

"How are your friends doing?"

"Huh?"

"How are your friends doing? I mean Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Spike. How are they doing?"

"Why would you want to know that?"

"Well you are my friend, Twilight, and they are my friends too. I'm just curious about how _their_ situation is."

"To be honest, I haven't seen or talked to them in a little while. I've been so busy helping Princess Celestia and Luna in Canterlot that I haven't found any time to go to Ponyville and see them. I was lucky enough to gain some free time today to come and see you, Artemis."

"Oh...sorry."

"It's alright."

Twilight's head fell down and Artemis instantly felt guiltier about being so blunt with her. He had a lot of respect for the magical pony. She was intelligent, organized, fun to be around, and she was the only female in the League. Artemis took these few seconds of awkward silence to try and comb his hair again but he failed once again.

"Where's that comb?" he asked as he began rummaging his hands through the various papers and objects on his desk.

"What was that?" asked Twilight.

"Oh...oh nothing. I was just searching for a comb."

"Trying to fix that mess, huh? No problem."

A purple aura appeared around Twilight's horn and Artemis felt his messy hair instantly revert back into its normally neat state. He brushed his hands through it and was thankful that Twilight had been extra generous and had used her magic to clean his hair too.

"Thanks," he said with a slight tinge of embarrassment.

"No problem."

"Anyway, getting back to business, have you at least heard from any of the others?"

"Sadly, no."

"No one? Harry? Leonardo? Peter? You must have at least heard something from Robin!"

"Sorry, Artemis. None of the others have contacted me. The last time there was any type of contact between any of us was when I sent out my letter to you stating that I couldn't attend the meeting."

"My guess is that similar stuff is happening in their worlds too."

"I'm mostly curious about what's been happening to Harry."

"Why?"

"Well...it's been almost two years since he defeated Voldemort so you have to wonder about who else has taken his place as a new threat to the wizarding world."

"You do have a good point there, Twilight. We should try and contact him."

"Maybe we could visit him right now."

"Do you have any more time to do so? You just said earlier that you were lucky enough to gain some free time to see me."

"I can probably squeeze in another half hour. I highly doubt that Canterlot's going to fall in that time span."

"Okay then. Let's go see Harry."

Artemis stood up and walked over to a door to his right. This door led into a simple closet but, in a few seconds, it would lead into a completely different world. Artemis reached into his left pocket and pulled out a golden key. Even in the dim light of the study, it gleamed as if it were in the middle of an open field on a sunny day.

"I could just use mine," said Twilight as she followed Artemis over to the door.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, it's been a while since I've used my key," replied Artemis with a somewhat playful tone. Artemis then slid the golden key into the lock and turned it. He pulled the key out of the lock and pushed lightly against the door. "Mares first."

The teenage genius smiled mockingly as he stepped aside.

"Shut up, _Master Fowl_," Twilight chuckled. Twilight kicked Artemis playfully with her front hoof and then proceeded through the portal. Artemis then followed suit and closed the door.


	2. On Harry's Trail

Author's Note: I've just decided to upload each chapter once I'm finished typing said new chapter. That's all the new info that I have to say.

Chapter 2: On Harry's Trail

Artemis took a deep breath of air but was surprised to find himself breathing in a large cloud of dust. He coughed loudly and leaned up against a nearby table.

"You okay?" asked Twilight.

"I'm okay," replied Artemis. The suited teenager finally overcame his cough attack and examined his surroundings. He and Twilight were standing in the middle of a small building full of several broken objects and tools. Artemis turned to face the portal in which he and Twilight and stepped out of and saw that it was a Vanishing Cabinet. "I see that Mr. Weasley decided to buy that thing from Borgin and Burkes."

"Well it's a lot better here than it is in that dodgy shop. Do you remember the problems it caused for Harry and the others a few years ago?" Twilight stated.

"Yeah. I really wish I could have met Dumbledore."

"Me too."

Artemis shook his head slightly and closed the door to the wardrobe-sized cabinet. He then turned to Twilight and they proceeded through the small workshop.

They were glad to exit the workshop and the sight of the Burrow was enough to make them smile. The oddly-shaped house of the Weasley family would be considered a strange building marvel to the humans of Artemis' world, but both Artemis and Twilight had seen sights much more strange than the Burrow so it didn't really impress them (even when they had first seen it almost a year earlier). A familiar red-headed teenage girl was out front. She was leaning against a wooden fence and looking up at the clouded sky. Artemis and Twilight approached her casually and it only took a few seconds for the girl to notice the visitors walking towards her from the workshop.

"Artemis? Twilight?" asked Ginny Weasley as she walked towards them. Artemis was glad that Twilight had fixed him up for he probably would have endured an endless amount of Harry-related jokes from Ginny if she had not. Ginny managed to wrap both Artemis and Twilight in a long hug. She then pulled away from them and smiled at them gleefully. "It's so nice to see you two again! It's been months!"

"It's nice to see you too. The Burrow hasn't changed a bit," said Twilight.

"Yeah. We don't do much redecorating around here."

"It's a pleasure to see you again Ginny but, sadly, we are not here for a social reunion," said Artemis bluntly.

"Oh...is something wrong?" asked the concerned red-head.

"Not any serious problems, no. More along the lines of...nit picks."

"Nit picks? Is it really worth it to worry about nit picks, Artemis?"

"I think we can all agree here that even nit picks can prove useful in the grand scheme of things."

"That's true."

"So is Harry home?"

"No. He and Ron went to meet Hermione in London. They haven't really seen each other since the beginning of the school year."

"I thought you were all done at Hogwarts."

"We are. I just graduated from Hogwarts last year. Hermione returned to Hogwarts to finish her seventh year during this school year."

"Why?" asked Twilight.

"You know Hermione and we all know what was happening during the time span in which she was originally supposed to be at Hogwarts for her seventh year."

"Yeah. So where in London are they meeting, Ginny?" inquired Artemis.

"I think they were heading to Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley. Thanks Ginny, and sorry we couldn't stay and chat."

"No problem. But I expect us to have a giant get-together at some point."

"We're saving that for peace time. Ready, Artemis?" asked Twilight.

"I'm always ready, _Ms. Sparkle_," teased Artemis. Twilight's horn then shone brightly and there was a large flash of light. Ginny rubbed her eyes following the flash of light and stared at the empty spot where Artemis and Twilight had previously been standing.

"Peace time. That's a long way off," said Ginny sadly. She then walked back over to the fence and leaned against it, her eyes returning to gaze at the clouded sky.


	3. Neville and Dennis

Chapter 3: Neville and Dennis

Teleportation was never really Artemis' favorite form of transportation. He preferred jets, cars, or...just about anything other than teleportation. Ginny and the Burrow disappeared in a bright flash of light and a second later Artemis found himself standing in the middle of a dim pub. The pub was empty except for a few drunk wizards and a sleeping bartender who Artemis remembered was named Tom. Artemis and Twilight walked into the back room of the pub called the Leaky Cauldron and came face-to-face with a bleak brick wall.

"I'll handle it," said Twilight. She then proceeded to tap her horn on a consecutive order of bricks. Once she was finished, the bricks began to move and eventually formed an archway. The normally-bustling street of Diagon Alley was now pretty abandoned with only the occasional late-day shopper passing by. Artemis and Twilight continued on their trek down the calm street. Most of the shops were closed, save a few, and the sky was glowing with a red-orange tint.

"At least the view of the sky here is better than the one at the Burrow," stated Artemis.

"A storm will probably be coming through shortly," Twilight assumed.

They certainly looked like an odd couple, even by wizarding standards. A lanky, pale teenager in a suit with an anthropomorphic lavender-colored unicorn mare. Artemis didn't mind the curious glares he got from some of the few shoppers for someone like Artemis was used to getting glares like this back in his world whenever he traveled with Butler.

"Artemis? Twilight?" asked a familiar voice. "What are you doing here?"

Artemis and Twilight turned around and came face-to-face with a tall, lanky, round-faced boy in a thin sweater and tattered jeans. A huge grin grew on Neville Longbottom's face as he approached the odd couple and shook Artemis' hand.

"Ah, Neville. It's a pleasure to see you again," stated Artemis happily.

"Same here, Artemis. Hey, Twilight," said Neville.

"Hello!" Twilight chirped.

"So what are you two doing here in our world?"

"We're looking for Harry. Ginny told us that Harry was here with Ron and Hermione," said Artemis.

"I ran into them a little while ago. They said they were going to Fortescue's and then to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. It's been a while so my guess is that they're probably at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Thanks, Neville."

"Can I come with you two?"

"Sure," replied Twilight. Neville's face beamed as he proceeded to follow Artemis and Twilight down the street.

Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was the most distinguishable shop in all of Diagon Alley. It was bright, vibrant, and stuck out like Princess Celestia in Ponyville. Artemis had yet to visit the shop that belonged to George Weasley but decided that now was better than never. Artemis, Twilight, and Neville entered the shop and found a large amount of ex-Hogwarts students hanging out here.

"Dumbledore's Army has a lot of meetings here," Neville explained. "George is very generous in letting us use it."

"Seems like a strange place to hold important meetings but, hey, whatever floats your boat," said Twilight. Artemis examined the various trinkets and inventions crafted by George and his late brother, Fred, and was, oddly enough, impressed.

"Doodah would have a field day here," Artemis chuckled.

"Who?" asked Neville.

"Doodah. Doodah Day. He's a pixie who works as a private investigator alongside Mulch."

"Mulch Diggums? I didn't know that he was a private investigator."

"I thought he told you that when we all first met."

"He might have but I must have forgotten. I'm trying to stop myself from getting back into that habit."

Twilight chuckled and quickly glanced at a table of love potions. Artemis didn't recognize any of the other people in the store but he hadn't met every friend of Harry's and ever member of the DA yet so it was understandable. He approached a timid, shrimp-like boy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," he said. "Are Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger here?"

The timid boy looked around and all of the color flowed out of his face.

"Y-Yes," he choked.

"It's okay, Dennis. This is Artemis Fowl. He's an ally of Harry and the DA," said Neville. Color instantly streamed back into the boy's face as he began to shake Artemis' hand violently.

"Artemis Fowl? The Artemis Fowl? As in the Artemis Fowl who's the leader of the League of Inter-Dimensional Heroes? I've heard so much about you from Harry and Ginny and Luna and Neville and...and...my name's Dennis Creevey!" he exclaimed.

"It's nice to meet you Dennis Creevey. Creevey...Creevey...that sounds familiar," said Artemis.

"You may have heard of my older brother, Colin. He...he...he gave his life in the Battle of Hogwarts."

"Colin Creevey! That's the one! I...I'm terribly sorry. You're brother gave his life for the future of the wizarding world. He was a brave...soldier."

Dennis looked up at the pale-faced teenager and a huge, tearful smile instantly appeared on his face.

"It's an honor to have you say that about him, Mr. Fowl," he stated. "I wish he were here right now to meet you."

"Me too. But right now I really need to speak to Harry Potter. Do you know where he is?" asked Artemis.

"Yeah. He's in the back with Ron, Hermione, and George."

"Thanks Dennis," said Neville. Artemis and Neville passed by Dennis but Dennis then began shaking Twilight's hoof violently and talking about how much he's heard about her. Twilight nodded to Artemis and Neville to continue on without her. Artemis smirked and nodded back.

"So...was Colin like that?" asked Artemis nervously.

"Take Dennis and multiply him by ten. That's what Colin was like," Neville replied. "Great kid, though."


	4. A Bittersweet Reunion

Chapter 4: A Bittersweet Reunion

Neville knocked on the back door and it instantly flew open. There in the doorway stood a lanky, red-headed young man with a huge grin on his face.

"Neville! How nice to see you!" said George Weasley. "Come in! Come in!"

"I've got a visitor with me, George," Neville informed as he pointed back at Artemis. George's face instantly became stern as his eyes met with Artemis'.

"There's a problem...isn't there?" he asked.

"Yes, George. There is," said Artemis. "Is Harry in there?"

"Yeah. Ron and Hermione too."

"Good. May I come in with Neville then?"

"Of course."

George's chipper attitude returned but he still had a blunt tinge behind it. Artemis nodded curtly and followed Neville through the doorway.

There was a small table inside covered in plates and cups. The smell of coffee and cauldron cakes filled the air and Artemis couldn't help but indulge his nose in the wonderful aromas. He longed for a good cup of coffee. Three people in their late teens sat around the table. One was a boy with messy, long black hair, glasses, green eyes, and a lightning bolt-shaped scar. One was a boy with long red hair, freckles, and a tall, lanky structure much like George's. The last one was a girl with bushy brown hair and a somewhat small structure. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger turned from each other to face their new arrival. Their expressions were happy and calm when they saw Neville but their expressions instantly became shocked, joyful, and frightened at the sight of Artemis.

"Artemis Fowl," said Hermione. "This is a surprise."

"Really, Hermione? A surprise? I would only assume that all of you were anticipating my arrival," stated Artemis bluntly. Hermione blushed and turned to Harry. Ron snorted and then followed it up with a forced laugh.

"Well _I_ wasn't expecting your arrival oh great _Artemis Fowl_," said Ron. "I didn't think that we'd need to be graced by a surprise visit from you."

"Well I'm sure that Harry was expecting me at one point or another. Weren't you, Harry?"

Harry Potter glared teasingly at the 16-year-old criminal mastermind before him and gave a forced laugh similar to Ron's.

"I, honestly, haven't given you much though recently, Artemis. But, yeah, I guess I was expecting your arrival to some degree," replied Harry.

"Well I'm not surprised by that since you canceled meeting with me and the others for our monthly meetings."

"It's not my fault, Artemis. Things have been pretty busy for me and the others."

"Busy? Busy? You think you are the only one who's been busy? I've been losing my mind over the past few days just trying to decode Opal's plans!"  
"Opal? Opal Koboi? That deranged pixie that you keep talking about?"

"Yes. She's been causing little distractions and setbacks for me and the LEP for several months now. I've been trying to figure out her real plans. These things are obvious distractions for some big plan that she's cooking up. I will uncover her secrets...but then you and the others decide to cancel the meeting!"

"The others? You mean everyone else canceled too?"

"Yes. I guess everyone's been busy of late. But even with all the crap that I'm going through right now...I was still able to come here and visit you. Even Twilight found some time in her busy schedule to come and visit you!"

"Twilight? Twilight's here too?"

"Yeah. She's in the shop with Dennis Creevey, who's probably playing 199 questions with her right now."

"That's Dennis for you," Ron chuckled.

"Anyway...I'm here to find out just what's been going on recently," said Artemis. Artemis turned his attention between Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and George and waited for his answer.

"Well?" he asked. "Am I going to get an answer?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "The DA, the Order, the Ministry, and us believe that...someone's trying to create another army of Death Eaters with fairy technology on their side."

Artemis' smirk faded into a stern glare.

"Is there any proof of this?" he asked.

"I've been training with some of the aurors. One of my mentors, Eric Bates, arrested a group of snatchers and found a bunch of Neutrino 3000's on them," said Harry.

"You're positive that the weapons they possessed were Neutrinos?"

"Yes. We're certain."

Artemis rubbed his fingers through his hair and delved into a state of deep thought. This was defiantly Opal's work. But why would she be selling fairy technology to wizards in alternate dimensions and, for the matter, how was she able to do this anyway? Did Opal possess some form of technology that allowed her to travel between dimensions? The only people who should own any technology like that should be either the people in the League or their allies. What was Opal to gain from this? Artemis' face tightened and he groaned in frustration.

"Opal," he muttered. "What in the world could she be up to?"

"That's what we'd like to know," stated Ron.

"Do you have any theories, Artemis?" asked Hermione.

"Only a couple possible scenarios," replied the teenage mastermind. "At first, I assumed that she'd simply try to break her future self out of prison and then go after me, Holly, and the rest of the LEP. Now I'm not really sure what her plans could be. This pixie has given me hell before but now she's giving me hell on a psychological level and, believe me, I've had enough psychological trauma to last multiple lifetimes."

"You can say that again," chuckled Harry.

Just then, the sound of shattering glass and screams echoed from the other side of the door. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and George all immediately pulled out their wands and Artemis pulled out his personal Neutrino 3000. George was the first through the door but he was instantly hit by a violent force. He was flung across the shop and smashed into a cabinet containing a shipment of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. The shop was instantly filled with a cloud of thick, black smoke.

"George!" called Ron as he burst through the open doorway. "Are you okay?"

There was no response from George but the sounds of screaming customers still echoed throughout the shop. An evil laugh then emanated from somewhere in the darkness.

"Dennis! Run!" said the voice of Twilight.

"Twilight!" called Dennis. There was a loud thud and then the sound of more splintering glass off towards the entrance of the shop.

"Dennis!" screamed Twilight. "Who are you? Oh dear Celestia! It's _you_! Artemis! Harry!"

"Twilight!" yelled Harry. "_Lumos_!"

A bright light emanated from the tip of Harry's wand but it wasn't powerful enough to penetrate the darkness. There was another loud punching sound and a groan.

"I've got the unicorn. Take care of Fowl, Potter, and whoever stands in your way," ordered a demanding female voice. There was then a flash of light in the darkness and Artemis knew what this meant.

"TWILIGHT!" called Artemis.

"_Evanesco_!" said Hermione. Instantly, the thick fog of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder began to clear, and in turn it revealed a horrific scene.

The shop was in ruins. The unconscious bodies of several customers lay throughout the wreckage, several cabinets, stands, book cases, and display tables had been reduced to shreds, the front windows and door had been smashed, several types of liquids were splashed on the floor, and in the middle of it all was a massive black humanoid figure with a large muscular body, sharp fangs, and an intimidating white spider imprinted on its chest.

"It can't be," choked Artemis.

"Yes dear _Artemis Fowl_. We are Venom and we shall destroy you, precious Potter, and the rest of your worthless League!" cackled the symbiotic villain.


	5. Smoke and Venom

Chapter 5: Smoke and Venom

Venom stood in the middle of what remained of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, laughing like a madman. Artemis, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were all who were left in the store to fight him.

"Why don't you just take the easy route and just hand yourselves over to us right now," teased Venom.

"If Peter can beat you then so can we," Harry snapped. "_Confringo_!"

Venom managed to dodge the spell successfully and laughed as it destroyed what was left of the front door.

"Wrong choice, Potter!" said Venom with a sadistic tone. The villain then shot a stream of black web at the group. Artemis, Harry, and Hermione jumped to the left as Ron and Neville flew to the right. Artemis aimed his Neutrino at Venom from the ground and fired. A stream of energy made contact with Venom's skin but, though he was burned, he was not knocked out. Another stream of black web followed and Artemis rolled over onto a stretch of floor covered in broken glass. Artemis groaned as the glass cut through his skin and clothing.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" yelled Neville. Venom was only able to dodge the spell partway and it made contact with his right arm. The symbiote managed to stop the spell from affecting any other part of his body but his right arm instantly froze in place.

"Damn magic!" said Venom. "You've made a mistake to interfere with us, wizard boy!"

Instead of shooting more web, Venom flung his entire body in the direction of Neville and Ron. His arms were thrust forward and his long, serpent-like tongue drooped out of his mouth as he flew towards them.

"_Protego_!" said Ron. A somewhat invisible barrier of magic formed around Ron and Neville. Venom smashed into it but wasn't hurt. He then began to punch the wall of magic with his large fists. Artemis rose from his hiding spot and aimed his Neutrino at Venom's head. He fired the weapon and the beam met its target. Venom instantly became still and fell to the ground.

The barrier of magic around Ron and Neville disintegrated and they slowly rose from the ground. Harry and Hermione followed suit and slowly approached the symbiotic menace.

"That was...somewhat easy," coughed Ron.

"Yeah," said Harry. "A bit too easy."

"He looks like he's out cold," stated Neville. Neville bent down towards Venom's head and examined it. Artemis then pushed Neville aside as a massive black arm shot upward. Artemis was flung across the shop and into the wall. His Neutrino flew from his hand and landed next to the unconscious body of a female customer. Venom jumped up and immediately punched Ron, sending him flying back into the open doorway leading into the back room.

"Potter," chuckled Venom. Before Harry could react, he found himself being lifted by Venom's enormous left arm. Harry tried to aim his wand at Venom but Venom smashed him into a table, knocking him out.

"_Stupefy_!" screamed Hermione. There was a flash of red light and Venom groaned. The symbiotic skin on his back fizzled as it tried to contain the effects of the spell and prevent them from affecting the rest of Venom's body.

"Stupid girl," snarled Venom. "Dealing with you will be no problem."

Venom turned towards Hermione and flexed his right arm, which had now been cured of the effects of the Full Body-Bind Curse cast on it earlier.

"_Fumos_!" Hermione choked. A stream of thick, grayish smoke gushed out of Hermione's wand and quickly filled up the shop. Venom flung his arm down in Hermione's direction but she managed to dodge it and disappear into the smoke.

"Forget you then! It's Potter and Fowl that we want!" he bellowed.

Artemis crawled as quickly as he could towards the spot where his Neutrino lay. He remembered the direction but the exact location was hard to pinpoint due to Hermione's smoke screen. He could hear Venom smashing up the already damaged store in vain hopes of finding him in the smoke.

"I need to get out of here before Venom manages to find me or before the smoke clears," Artemis whispered to himself. Venom yelled and growled as he continued to smash through the wreckage in a poor attempt to find Artemis. Artemis could only think about getting to his Neutrino and about the location of Hermione. Hermione wouldn't have just abandoned him and Harry so she must still be somewhere in the store. Harry, Ron, and Neville were out so it was just him, Hermione, and Venom. This situation couldn't get any worse, Artemis thought as he crawled in the memorized direction of his Neutrino.

Artemis nearly screamed for joy when his hands finally came to rest on the handle of the Neutrino. He didn't want to risk firing it off into the smoke and give away his location so he simply grabbed it, crawled over the unconscious body of the female customer, and began to crawl his way further into the smoke. He needed to either find Hermione or the exit. Either would work. The golden key in his pocket jabbed into his thigh as he moved another few inches forward, and he quickly covered his mouth in order to prevent himself from groaning loudly from the pain.

"Hermione. Where the hell are you?" whispered Artemis angrily into his closed hand. He then continued his trek through the smoke-filled shop.

Venom was getting extremely frustrated and he was now resorting to swatting the smoky air with his fist. This was a very powerful spell and Venom had to admit to himself that he had underestimated the young witch a bit. He had Harry and now all he needed to do was find Artemis. Artemis must still be out cold. He continued to feel his way in the direction of where he thought Artemis had been flung. He soon reached the spot where Artemis had previously been and, upon discovering that Artemis was nowhere to be found, let out a violent screech.

"FOWL! WHERE ARE YOU?" screamed Venom. He suddenly felt something prick the back of his head.

"_Confringo_!" coughed a familiar voice. Venom had only enough time to consider thinking uh-oh as an enormous force smashed into the back of his skull. The symbiote screamed in agony and Venom could feel himself falling apart. Harry fell from his grip and he, himself, fell forward into the nearby wall.

"_Evanesco_!" said Hermione Granger. The smoke in the shop cleared to reveal an unconscious Venom slowly shrinking into a more "normal" form. The symbiote soaked into the skin of a somewhat-muscular human and vanished. Hermione looked down at the limp body of Eddie Brock and quickly conjured several sets of ropes to bind him. She walked over to Harry and pulled him out of the store and into the street outside. It amazed Hermione that nobody had come out to inspect the ruckus happening at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes but she had no time to think on this matter. She rushed back into the store and soon came across Artemis, who was now only a few feet from the exit.

"Would it be too much to ask for help?" asked Artemis with a smug grin. Hermione rolled her eyes and helped Artemis off of the ground. He limped over to the remains of the front wall of the store and watched as Hermione pulled out the bodies of Ron, Neville, George, and some of the other customers. Soon she was done and she went on to mend most of their injuries.

"_Episkey_!" said Hermione as she pointed her wand at Artemis' leg. There was a loud snap and Artemis groaned in pain. He put pressure on his previously injured leg and slowly began to walk again. Some of the pain was still there but at least he could walk.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem. Anyway, do you have any idea why Venom would be after you and Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Well we both are members of the LIH. It seems reasonable that we'd be made targets for all of our foes."

"But why Venom, and who do you think took Twilight?"

"Dunno. She obviously knew her kidnapper. You heard her reaction through the smoke earlier."

"Yeah. Can you remember all of the villains that Twilight's faced before?"

"Yes. I did research on all of her previous disputes. From what we heard, Twilight's captor appears to be a female. Twilight's first enemy was Nightmare Moon a.k.a. Princess Luna but she was reverted to her original, good state by Twilight and her friends. There was Trixie the pompous show-off but she's become a better person, from what I've heard. Her most recent adversary was Chrysalis, Queen of the Changelings, and last time I checked she wasn't captured but merely flung away from Canterlot."

"That could be a possibility."

"I think it's a strong possibility. Remember her voice? It sounded serpent-like but it also had a sort of...insect feel to it. From what I've seen, Changelings have an insect quality to them. Yes, I do believe that Queen Chrysalis is Twilight's captor. It would make perfect sense since she wasn't defeated by Twilight that long ago and she has a pretty strong motive. But why would Chrysalis be working with Venom? It's a strange pair, if you ask me."

"Yeah. Speaking of Venom, do you think Peter's safe?"

"I can't say, Hermione. I guess I could go and check on him and-"

"No. You're in no state to go anywhere, Artemis."

"I'm the leader of the League of Inter-Dimensional Heroes! It's my duty to check on the safety of my fellow heroes and friends!"

"You need time to heal from this and Harry's out cold!"

"Well someone needs to go and check on the others!"

"I will."

"What?"

"You heard me, Artemis Fowl! I will go and check on the other members."

"This is a dangerous task."

"Please! I've faced countless things in the past far worse than this. I helped Harry face the trials protecting the Sorcerer's Stone, I was petrified by a Basilisk, I went back in time with Harry to save Sirius Black and Buckbeak, I was chained up and put under the Black Lake, I fought against Death Eaters in the Ministry of Magic, I fought in the first and second Battles of Hogwarts, and I spent nearly a whole year on the run with Harry and Ron two years ago hunting down Voldemort's Horcruxes! Artemis, I can do this!"

Artemis, once again, combed his hair with his fingers. His face muscles tightened and he sighed. She was right. She was up to this challenge. How could he be so stupid to just go and underestimate Hermione's abilities like that? It was moments like these that Artemis hated the person he used to be most of all.

"Alright," he stated. "You can do this."

"Thank you," she sighed with a slightly annoyed smile.

"There's just one thing you need."

"And that is?"

"Well, two things actually. First, you need my key, and secondly...you're going to need backup."


	6. Only the Beginning

Chapter 6: Only the Beginning

Harry, Ron, George, and Neville were sleeping soundly in the safe confines of the Burrow. Ginny had been happy to take them in and the house was emptier now due to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley taking a trip to visit Ron's older brother Charlie. Artemis sat in the living room sipping from a cup of warm coffee. His suit was being mended and cleaned by Ginny and he had been forced to wear some of Ron's old pants and t-shirt in the meantime.

"These are a little baggy on me," stated Artemis.

"Oh do shut up, already!" snapped Hermione. "Our friends are in danger and all you can think about is how uncomfortable Ron's clothes are to you!"

"Sorry, I just don't understand how Ron wears this. I prefer my suits."

"God help me."

Ginny then entered the den. She was now dressed in a long, pink nightgown and her hair was slightly frizzled.

"How are they doing?" asked Hermione.

"Good. According to you, Artemis, they should be out for at least a couple more hours while their injuries heal," Ginny replied.

"Yes. I sure am glad that I brought that prototype sedative with me today," Artemis sighed. "Though I wish I didn't need it."

"We all do," said Hermione. "Anyway, when is my backup coming?"

"Soon. They need time to prepare and everything."

"I still think this is somewhat unnecessary. I can handle myself."

"I know that, but it's a lot more effective to go as a team than to go alone."

"You hypocrite! _You_ were going to go it alone!"

"Let me rephrase that. It's a lot more effective to go as a team than to go alone...with the exception being me."

"Still stuck up, aren't we?"

"I'm just having my fun. Besides, I could have gone alone if it were not for these troublesome injuries."

"Speaking of those injuries," said Ginny, "why didn't you take any of the sedative?"

"I don't want to risk being unconscious for even a few hours. I need to be awake and vigilant. Our enemies have a plan and they could strike at any moment," Artemis replied. It was at this moment that there were several knocks on the door. Artemis smiled and clapped his hands loudly. "I do believe they are here."

Hermione pulled out her wand and approached the door slowly.

"Yeah...or it could be another one of our enemies trying to finish us off," she said with a stern voice.

Hermione grabbed the door handle and yanked it open. She sighed with relief and put her wand down at the sight of the new arrivals. Holly Short, who stood only a little bit higher than three feet, was the first to enter. Her blue and hazel eyes flashed brightly and became soothing when they fell upon Artemis.

"Artemis, how are you doing?" she asked.

"Good, I wish our reunion were under better circumstances," he coughed.

"Hello, Holly," said Hermione.

"Hermione. Ginny," Holly said with a smile.

"Hello again," Ginny said softly.

"Well, guys, aren't you coming in?"

Holly was followed into the house by the hairy dwarf, Mulch Diggums, the demon warlock, No1, and Juliet Butler, Butler's younger, blonde sister.

"So this is where Ron lives," said Mulch. "Not bad. So...where's the kitchen?"

Ginny laughed and both Hermione and Holly simply rolled their eyes.

"Follow me," Ginny chuckled as she sat up from the sofa. Mulch smiled, licked his lips, and followed Ginny.

"Hello again, Artemis Fowl," said No1.

"It's a pleasure to see you, No1," Artemis responded.

"How are you doing?" asked Juliet.

"I've been better. But it's thanks to Hermione that I'm at least experiencing not as much pain as I should."

"Your welcome," said Hermione with a snarky grin. Ginny and Mulch soon returned from the kitchen and sat on the sofa next to Artemis. Holly and Juliet sat down next to each other and Hermione watched No1 as he examined the odd home of the Weasley family.

"Strange place. I don't see places like these, even back in Haven," stated the demon warlock.

"Yeah. The Weasleys sure know how to decorate," Hermione chuckled.

"Okay, we can have time for small talk later. What's the plan?" asked Holly. Artemis sat forward and smiled. He wished he had his reflective shades on because that would have made him look more sophisticated but he thought that this was not the moment to be thinking of such trivial details.

"So I'm guessing that Butler has stayed behind to watch over the twins?" asked Artemis.

"Yes," replied Juliet.

"Good, and Foaly's in contact with you?"

"Yep. We can chat whenever I please thanks to this inter-dimensional communicator that you helped invent." replied Holly.

"That's good. Anyway, I've already explained to you the current situation. Harry and I have been forced to rest temporarily in order to heal from our injuries."

"Speaking of that, what did you do with Venom?" asked Juliet.

"He's currently under the effects of several sleeping potions. Mr. Eddie Brock shouldn't be waking up for at least a few days. Anyway, these strange series of events are all connected. Twilight getting kidnapped by Queen Chrysalis, Venom arriving to kidnap Harry and I, ex-Death Eaters being found with Neutrino 3000's, and Opal Koboi's little distractions. They're all leading up to something. Something that I'm sure involves the destruction of the League and its allies."

"And then world domination," said Mulch.

"Probably, in the long run. So, I need you four and Hermione to go and check up on the remaining members of the League. Harry and I will remain here until our injuries heal and we should be safe due to all of the protective spells that Hermione and Ginny have cast. Twilight's current situation is unknown but I am certain that she's still alive."

"How can you be so certain?" asked Juliet nervously.

"Because I know that the villains behind all this want to see each and every one of us suffer. They want to capture us one-by-one, and maybe several of us at once. They want us, the members, to be driven to near insanity by worry for our fellow comrades. Then, we'll all be taken, placed together, and killed together for the entertainment of our enemies."

"Sounds a bit over-dramatic," Holly stated.

"All of our enemies are over-dramatic so I expect that we all get used to it."

"True. So where do we head first, _Leader_?"

"To Peter's world. We can worry about Twilight and Equestria later. We need to make sure that the other five are safe. Peter, Leonardo, Robin, Sonic, and Po. Make sure that they're all safe, alive, and well. We can't afford to lose another member or any of their allies to the enemy."

"Don't worry, Artemis. We're on it."

"So, what are you waiting for?"

Artemis smiled and pulled out his golden key.

"You'll need this to pass through the worlds easily. You should leave my prototype teleporter behind, just in case Ginny and I need to make a quick getaway with the others," he stated. Holly came close to Artemis and grabbed the key. Their eyes met and she quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"We'll be back shortly, Mud Boy," she cooed.

"Enough with all this romance crap. Let's get this show on the road!" cheered Mulch.

"Couldn't have said it better, myself," Hermione laughed. Holly, with Artemis' key in hand, approached the closed door leading out of the Weasley household and placed it into the keyhole. She turned it and pushed open the door.

"Well come on you pixies!" she ordered as she walked through the portal. Mulch and Juliet were quick to follow. Hermione had to fetch No1, who was busy examining the Weasley family clock.

"Be careful, Hermione," said Ginny.

"I will. Besides, I can only imagine how helpless Harry and Ron would be without me around," Hermione chuckled.

"Good one!" laughed No1.

"Getting snarky now are we, Ms. Granger?" teased Artemis. Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes at Artemis. She then took a hold of No1's hand and walked through the portal with him. The door swung shut and Artemis let out a long sigh.

"So the real hell has finally begun," he stated.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny.

"This was only the icing on the cake, Ginny. The real adventure has just begun. For them, us, and everyone else."


	7. Black Cat's Surprise

Chapter 7: Black Cat's Surprise

The night air was cold and Peter Parker (a.k.a. Spider-Man) was swinging through the skyline of Manhattan. The city had been mysteriously quiet recently and he was beginning to get suspicious. Where were all the villains, thugs, and muggers? What happened to all of the people constantly calling his name? He didn't know and, to be honest, he was grateful. This gave him more time to spend with his Aunt May and girlfriend, Gwen Stacy. He was just about to return home when he saw a familiar figure. Standing on one of the rooftops was antihero Black Cat. Her long white hair was blowing in the city breeze and her sleek, sexy figure stood out incredibly on the bleak rooftop in which she was perched. Spider-Man (which is what we will refer to him as while he's in costume) hadn't seen Black Cat in a while and decided to drop down and say hello.

"Finally got a free night to roam the rooftops?" asked Spider-Man. Black Cat didn't spin around but simply smirked and chuckled.

"It's nice to see you again," she said. "It's been a while."

"It sure has. Is it just me or have you also noticed that the city is a little bit calmer and quieter than usual?"

"I've noticed. Who knows? Maybe Captain Stacy and his police force are beating you at your own game."

"Please. I respect Stacy and all but, c'mon, we all know that Spidey is the best crime-fighter in all of New York!"

"Even better than the giant turtles?"

Spider-Man choked. Did she really just say what he had heard her say? It couldn't be. Black Cat knew nothing of the League...or did she?

"The...the what?" stammered Spider-Man.

"The giant turtles," cooed Black Cat. "Ninjas aren't they?"

"I haven't seen any giant ninja turtles around here."

"Well of course, not normally. It's because they're from an alternate reality."

"What exactly...have you been doing in your time away from the rooftops?"

"Oh stop playing dumb, Spidey. I know that you've had contact with creatures from alternate realities."

"Me? Me? Nah! I'm just your average, everyday, ordinary, one-dimension Spider-Man! Nothing more and nothing less...okay maybe a little bit more but nothing less!"

"You can't fool me, Spidey. Or should I say...Peter Parker?"

Spider-Man choked again. How could Black Cat know all of this? He had never once hinted about his secret identity around Black Cat, in fact, he had no theories about what her secret identity was either.

"Who...who is this Peter Parker of which you speak of?"

"Pete, stop lying. I know all about the League of Inter-Dimensional Heroes."

"But...I...you...ugh!"

Spider-Man fell down and put both of his hands over his masked face. This was truly a nightmare. Sure Black Widow wasn't the last person he wished knew about his secret identity and his membership in the League of Inter-Dimensional Heroes but she defiantly wasn't the most trustworthy of allies.

"You okay, Peter?" asked Black Widow. She knelt down next to Spider-Man and looked straight into his eyes. "I guess...we should both be on the same page." She sighed heavily and removed her mask. Her silver hair then slowly turned into a sea of bright, blonde strands. Spider-Man couldn't believe his eyes. It was Felecia Hardy, the daughter of a well-known millionaire. "Surprised?"

"Felecia Hardy? Of all people I expected to be Black Cat...you were certainly not on the list," breathed Spider-Man.

"Well...I'm glad that I was able to surprise you," chuckled Felecia. She then slowly lifted Spider-Man's mask and took it off. She smiled at the sight of Peter Parker's face and leaned in close. "What do you see in Gwen Stacy, anyway? Why don't we fellow extraordinary people just run off together?"

She leaned in closer and Peter couldn't help but be hypnotized by her gaze. Their lips met in a wet kiss that made Peter feel all types of pleasure.

"Felecia," he groaned as he pulled his lips away from Felecia's face for a few seconds.

"You like it don't you?" cooed Felecia. "Come back. We're not done."

Felecia smiled, grabbed Peter's head, and continued to lock lips with him. Peter didn't want the euphoria of pleasure to end but it was at this moment that he began to feel...strange. His muscles tightened, he began to sweat violently, and he felt a long, slimy tongue work its way into his mouth. His eyes widened as he saw the pearl-like face of Felecia Hardy slowly change into that of an insect-like, black mare.

The mare had long insect wings, strange holes scattered throughout her body, a long teal mane and tail, and a pair of seductive, frightening, oval-shaped, dark green eyes. Her long, snake-like tongue worked its way through his mouth. It stung him like bolts of lightning and he suddenly felt limp and fell onto his back.

"You certainly are a fantastic kisser, Peter Parker," chuckled the mare. "It's a pity that you'll be destroyed soon. If it were up to me, I would keep you forever and ever." She looked down at Peter with her hypnotizing gaze and laughed softly. "Don't worry. I'll make sure that your death is as painless as possible...unlike that annoying, interfering unicorn."

Who was this mare? What did she want? Was this unicorn that she spoke of Twilight? Several thoughts raced through Peter's mind all at once and he so longed to move his limbs and give her a good punch, but no matter what he thought he still remained limp like a rag doll.

"Time to go," said the mare.

"Not so fast!" snapped a familiar voice. There was a sudden flash and a green blur emerged from the darkness and struck the mare. Three more green blurs appeared. Peter sighed deeply in his mind as he recognized his saviors.

"Now do we have to do this the easy way or the hard way?" laughed Raphael as he spun his sai vigorously. The mare, at first, appeared angry but her face quickly turned into a deliciously evil smirk.

"Good. Now I can nab both Peter Parker and you, Leonardo," she teased.

"Not even in your dreams will you ever be able to capture me," snapped Leonardo. He then jumped into the air and aimed both of his sharp samurai swords at the mare. He let out a fighting yell as he came in for the strike. The mare managed to dodge the incoming attack and aimed her jagged unicorn-like horn at Leonardo. A large, green beam shot out of it and Leonardo managed to deflect it with his swords.

"Take this!" yelled Donatello as he swung his bo staff at the mare. The mare dodged but the edge of the bo staff managed to nip one of her wings. She suddenly shot a stream of green beams at the turtles. Leonardo deflected them with his swords while his brothers successfully dodged the beams through a series of acrobatic flips.

"Cowabunga!" cheered Michelangelo as he flew through the air and managed to grab onto the mare's back.

"Get off of me you insidious reptile!" snapped the mare. She jumped high into the air and began to buck Michelangelo like a cowboy at the rodeo. Michelangelo aimed one of his nunchucks at the mare's head and, after several crazy seconds of concentration, smacked one into the back of her skull. The mare dropped from the sky and smashed into the rooftop of the building in which she had flown up from. Her eyes slowly rolled up into her head and closed. As soon as her eyes closed she disappeared in a cloud of dense gray smoke.

"Hey! Where the shell did she go?" asked Michelangelo as he dispersed the smoke with his hands. It was at this moment that Peter, who still lay limply on the rooftop, lost his remaining strength and blacked out.


	8. Paths Cross

Chapter 8: Paths Cross

Hermione was still holding No1's hand as she emerged from the trans-dimensional gateway. She looked up into the night sky and took in a deep breath. New York had a different feel from London. A lively feel that gave energy and strength to even the weakest of souls. Hermione smiled and thought about how this New York was probably not so different from the New York in her world. No1 was awestruck at the sight of the massive glowing structures around them. Since his return from Hybras, the demon warlock had spent most of his time in Haven and rarely ventured out into the human world.

"These cities that you humans build still surprise me," stated No1.

"Yes. It's no wonder why they call this city the Big Apple," Hermione chuckled. She turned around and gained a hold of her surroundings. She and the others had appeared in the middle of a deserted alleyway. There were a few dumpsters and several stray cats walking about but other than that there was nothing else in the alleyway.

"Now all we have to do is find Peter in this sea of buildings," Holly snorted. "This should be fun."

"Artemis told me that the keys have a tracking system built into them," said Hermione. "We can use Artemis' key to find Peter...that is if he still has possession of his key."

"How does it work?"

"I think you're supposed to tell it to find the member of the League in which you want to find and it'll guide you to the key of said owner."

"Well that's oddly simple for a device created by the _great_ Artemis Fowl," teased Juliet.

"Well Artemis told me that it's only supposed to work for either members of the League or their allies. Nobody else. I don't think Artemis would have made it easy for some random stranger or an enemy to use the keys or the tracking system," stated Hermione.

"True," said Holly. She then brought the golden key close to her lips and breathed softly. "Find Peter Parker."

The key shimmered like a diamond and a white, wispy cloud came out of its surface. The cloud showed a simple shop that looked oddly familiar.

"April Jones' antique shop?" asked Holly.

"April? You mean the friend of Leonardo and the others?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. Artemis took me there once with him on a visit to Leonardo's world. This cloud is showing me April's shop."

"But April doesn't exist in this world and, besides, that isn't even an antique shop. It's an abandoned building."

"This is probably this dimension's version of the building that is April's shop in Leonardo's dimension."

"Are we done with all this shop comparison troll mucus?" asked an annoyed Mulch. "Can we just find Peter and get on with the mission?"

"Yeah," said Hermione. "At least we know where Peter is. I can get us there."

"Apparition?"

"Yes, Mulch. Apparition."

"Ugh! I hate Apparition. Turns my insides in ways not meant to be turned."

"Don't worry. I'll try to make this as comfortable as possible. Everyone hold hands."

They all formed in a circle and grabbed each others hands. Hermione visualized on the place the key had shown and soon a familiar pull grabbed her from behind her navel. After several, uncomfortable seconds of darkness the group appeared at the foot of the abandoned building. Mulch walked over to a nearby trash bin and lost his lunch. Hermione was perfectly normal and Holly, No1, and Juliet managed to keep their stomachs intact.

"Let's try to do that as rarely as possible," groaned Juliet.

"I've felt worse," stated Holly and No1 together. Mulch walked back over to the group with his face still somewhat green.

"Well...are we going in or not?" he bellowed. Hermione and Juliet chuckled and the group quickly made their way into the building.

The inside of the building was incredibly dusty and Hermione coughed several times as she tried to breathe.

"Ugh! Peter! Where are you?" she coughed with an annoyed tone. Holly patted her back and this helped out a bit.

"Are you okay?" asked the concerned elf.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Let's just find Peter and get out of here."

It was at this moment that sounds began coming from above. The walls and floors muffled the noises but they sounded like shouts and blasts. Hermione and Holly turned to each other and quickly ran for the stairs. Hermione pulled out her wand and Holly pulled out her Neutrino as they climbed the stairwell. Mulch, Juliet, and No1 were not far behind and were preparing themselves for battle.

They finally came to the roof of the building and found an unexpected sight. There was a hazy cloud of gray smoke circling the top of the building. Towards the front edge of the building lay the limp body of Peter Parker, who was dressed in his Spider-Man outfit save the mask. The ninja turtles, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael were standing over him.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Hermione. The turtles turned their attention to the new arrivals and sighed with relief.

"It's good to see friends in times like these," said Leonardo. Hermione, Holly, Mulch, Juliet, and No1 approached the turtles and proceeded to greet them.

"How are you guys?" asked Juliet.

"Great. Just finished kicking the shell out of some strange insect horse," bragged Michelangelo.

"Insect horse?" asked Holly.

"Yeah," replied Raphael. "She was a nasty one but we beat her."

"Was she gray? Did she have long teal hair, holes in her legs, large insect wings, and oval-shaped, green eyes?" asked Hermione.

"That's the one," replied Donatello. "How do you know what she looked like?"

"That must have been Queen Chrysalis. Remember the Changeling Queen that Twilight told you and the others about? Artemis told me about her earlier and we think that she kidnapped Twilight."

"Wait. Twilight's been kidnapped?" asked a stunned Leonardo.

"Yes. She and Artemis came to visit Harry in Diagon Alley and she was taken by Chrysalis. Chrysalis left Venom to kidnap Harry and Artemis but I put a stop to him."

"_You_ stopped Venom?" asked Raphael.

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?"

"No, it's just...I've heard about Venom from Leo and Peter and I thought that it would take more than...you to take him down in a fight."

"Gee, thanks Raph! I'm glad to see that you have _so much_ faith in me!"

"I'm sorry! That came out wrong! I-"

"Stop. We can discuss this later. What happened to Peter?"

Everyone turned to the unconscious body of Peter Parker. Leonardo, Hermione, and Holly gathered around him.

"He's not...dead...is he?" asked Michelangelo.

"No, Mikey. He's just knocked out," said Holly.

"Did Chrysalis do something to him?" asked Hermione.

"She must have poisoned him or something," Leonardo informed. "She was standing over him, menacingly, when we came in to save him."

"Speaking of that. What are you guys doing here, anyway?"

"It's kind of a long story," said Donatello.

"We've got time," said Mulch.

"But, first, we better get Peter somewhere safe," said Juliet. "Should we take him back to the Burrow?"

"We don't have time to make constant trips back to the Burrow!" snapped Hermione. "We still need to make sure that Robin, Sonic, Po, and their friends are still doing okay."

"We can drop him off at April and Casey's really quickly," Leonardo suggested.

"Perfect," said Holly.


	9. The Forest

Chapter 9: The Forest

Night in the country was peaceful and April and Casey Jones loved to spend time alone in Casey's old farm house. The married couple was sitting on the front porch, watching the lightning bugs flicker off on the distance.

"It's been a while since we've visited the guys," April breathed with a sigh of regret.

"It hasn't been that long," stated Casey.

"It's been long enough."

"Why are you so down all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. Something's just bugging me. The night air doesn't feel as calm as it normally does."

"Now what do you mean by that?"

"It feels...stirred. As if something big is happening far away and yet it's moving close to us at an incredible speed."

"Where do you come up with this stuff, April?"

"It's probably from all the adventures that we've experienced with the guys. Adventures like those can cause anyone's paranoia to increase."

"I'm not paranoid."

"That's because you're a bonehead, Casey Jones."

"Oh really?"

They smiled at each other and embraced in a lovely kiss. They wanted it to last forever but their romantic moment was broken by sudden crashing noise from the trees.

"What was that?" asked April.

"I don't know," Casey replied. "Wait here."

Casey then ran into the house and reappeared moments later with his baseball bat, hockey mask, and hockey sticks.

"I'm coming too," stated April.

"No! I mean...uh...just let me go and see if there's anything wrong," Casey choked. The vigilante then nodded to his rebellious wife and ran out into the forest, bat at the ready.

It was only after a few minutes of searching through the dark trees that Casey regretted not bringing a flashlight with him. The forest was cruel at night with frightening sounds, dim light sources, and perfect hiding places for enemies. Casey flinched at a sudden shuffling of leaves and turned to find that it was just a squirrel. The crash had been really loud so it had to be close. Casey searched for what seemed like ages. Finally, after nearly a half hour of looking, he gave up and started to head back to the house.

"Probably some car backfiring violently," guessed Casey. He walked a few feet and soon heard something emanate from the darkness. It was heavy breathing. Casey armed his bat again and began looking in every direction. "Show yourself!"

Just then, a figure emerged from the darkness. It was large and loomed over Casey like a mountain. Casey's knees shook slightly but he kept his ground and raised his bat.

"Who...who are you?" Casey asked. The figure looked up and stretched its hand towards Casey.

"Wait," gasped the figure. "I'm not an enemy."

The figure then collapsed onto the ground in front of Casey, causing the ground to shake slightly. Casey slowly approached the figure and tried to examine its face in the darkness. The moon slowly edged its way from behind a pack of clouds and covered the area in a dim, gray light. It was then that Casey realized that the figure was a large panda.

"Po?" asked the stunned vigilante. It was at this moment that another figure emerged from the darkness. This figure was a man with a tall, slender body. He wore a mix of black and gray armor and had a mask on his face which was half bronze and half black. "Who the hell are you?"

"You haven't heard of me? Pity. I was sure that at least one of the members of the League would have told you about me. One of the greatest adversaries that the Teen Titans ever faced," replied the masked man.

"The Teen Titans?"

"Yes. I am called Slade."

"Slade?"

"Yes. Now if you will be so kind as to hand over the unconscious panda and, I promise, nothing will befall your beautiful wife."

Casey rose from the ground and pointed his bat at Slade.

"You lay a finger on April and I crush your face like a tin can!" snapped Casey. Slade laughed and his one visible eye gleamed madly in the moonlight.

"You are brave to stand up to me...but also foolish," Slade chuckled. "What makes you think that you can beat me when I've proven to be a match time and time again for a group of five super-powered teens? You are but a mere human with a baseball bat, a mask, and a few breakable hockey sticks."

Casey had had enough of this. He jumped over Po's body and charged at Slade with the baseball bat at the ready. Slade simply dodged the attack and performed a series of quick jabs into Casey's chest, back, arms, and legs. Casey fell to the ground, moaning in pain.

"I told you. It's useless to try and fight me," gloated Slade. "I'll be taking the panda now."

Casey tried to get up but his muscles were paralyzed by Slade's attacks. Slade raised his hand and Po's unconscious body levitated into the air.

"Now all I need to do is find the hedgehog and my part of the plan will be complete," Slade chuckled. It was at this moment that a large explosion ripped through the trees and Casey, Po, and Slade were sent flying through the air.


	10. Unexpected Help

Chapter 10: Unexpected Help

Sonic the Hedgehog hit the ground hard and rolled over several times before coming to a stop. He bit his lip in agony as he let go of the two objects scorching the skin on his left hand. One of them was his golden key that he got from Artemis and the other was the cyan Chaos Emerald. The sound of a loud crash emanated from off in the distance and Sonic sighed with relief, knowing that Po had followed him. He tried to move but all of his strength was gone. This was strange. Normally the Chaos Emeralds gave him strength and power but this time, while it did help him, one of the emeralds had caused him to experience pain and lose practically all of his strength. Sonic tried to get a grasp on where he had traveled to but his vision was incredibly blurry.

"Got to...warn the others. Got to...find...help," croaked Sonic. It was at this moment that he heard the sound of feet shuffling along the ground and he instantly began to breathe quickly. This was it. Slade had found him. It was all over for him and Po.

"Oh my!" said a soothing voice. Sonic couldn't bear to keep his eyes open any longer and he closed them shut. He felt two, hairy hands pick him up and wrap him in a cradle-like holding position. Sonic tried to speak or, at least, open his eyes but he had no strength for neither actions. He felt his savior lean down and pick up the key and the Chaos Emerald. He heard the two objects drop into two separate pockets and then felt movement from under him. He was being carried somewhere...but where? "Do not worry, my friend. You are in good hands."

Sonic knew that he knew this person but he was experiencing so much weakening pain that he couldn't concentrate long enough to the put the voice with a face or a name. Sonic took one last long breath of air and passed out.

Sonic came to sometime later to find himself resting in a warm bed. He slowly opened his eyes and carefully examined the room that he was now in. It was a quaint room made up of wooden walls, a wooden ceiling, and a wooden floor. He was in a cabin, and he was in the very top floor of the cabin. A bear skin rug lay on the ground next to his bed and a bedside table sat a few inches away. On top of the bedside table sat a vase of flowers and an old picture of an elderly man sitting in a chair next to a dog. Sonic slowly sat up and realized that he was now covered in bandages. The room smelled of pine and Sonic loved it. It brought strength back into his bones but he was still pretty weak. He could hear voices downstairs but they were muffled by the floor. It was at this moment that Sonic saw a small, silver bell sitting behind the vase of flowers on the bedside table.

"Should I ring the bell and let those people below know that I'm awake?" Sonic whispered to himself. His eyes flashed back and forth between the bell and the nearby staircase. "If they wanted to hurt me then I guess they would have already done it."

Sonic reached over to the bell and picked it up. He swung it three times and a sweet chime echoed from it. The muffle voices from below stopped and were soon replaced by quick footsteps. Within seconds a red-headed woman in a yellow t-shirt emerged from the staircase. Sonic recognized the woman and gave a long sigh of relief.

"April Jones...I've never been happier to see you," Sonic breathed. April smiled softly and walked over to Sonic. She sat on the edge of the bed and patted his bandaged right arm.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I've been better. At least I'm not underwater or something."

"It's good to see that you're recovering. I expected you to be out longer than you were."

"How long have I been here?"

"Not long. Only around 15 or so minutes."

"Thanks for rescuing me."

"It wasn't me who rescued you."

"Oh? Then who was it?"

April nodded her head to the staircase and Sonic looked to see a humanoid rat in a brown robe. His large claws were wrapped around a long walking stick and a soothing smile was etched onto his face.

"I am glad to see that you have begun recovering," said Master Splinter. The rat sensei walked over towards Sonic's bed and came to a stop a few feet from where April was sitting. "It is fortunate that my vision told the truth."

"Wait. Vision? What vision?" asked Sonic.

"Last night I had a strange dream in which I was walking through the forest that surrounds this farmhouse. I could see the farmhouse in the distance but I then saw you, laying on the ground, injured and battered from some battle. I woke up this morning and decided to investigate further into this vision and...it proved to provide a 100 percent truth. This is very bad."

"Why is this bad? It's wonderful! You saved my life!"

"Yes, but this must mean that my other vision was true."

"_Other_ vision? You had another?"

"Yes. This one involved New York City and Peter Parker."

"Peter? Is he alright?"

"I'm not sure. I sent my sons to go and investigate further into this matter. I can only hope that they and Peter are safe and sound."

"By the way, Sonic. What happened to you?" asked April.

"This hasn't been the best day for me...or Po," Sonic replied. April and Splinter looked at each other, curiosity and fear woven into their eyes, and then turned back to Sonic.

"Po? What's happened to Po?" asked Splinter.

"I should probably start at the beginning," said Sonic. "I set out this morning to go and find the cyan Chaos Emerald because Vector accidentally lost it while transporting it to Tails. On my way I bumped into Po who began telling me how some of Dr. Eggman's lackeys have been seen around the Valley of Peace. I promised him that I would help him look into it after I found the Chaos Emerald. Anyway, we eventually found it but were attacked by Slade."

"Slade? You mean that guy that Robin and the others are always fighting?" asked April whose eyes were now becoming wider.

"Yeah. He told us that he was there to collect us for his boss. We fought him but Slade had new...devastating abilities. There was a magical aura to him. It felt foreign and uncanny. Like his powers weren't that of his own world. Po and I fought him and were badly injured. He was about to take us when my key touched the Chaos Emerald. Next thing I knew I was hitting the ground hard and finding myself in the middle of a dark forest at night. Po must have followed me here because I heard a crash earlier. He must have fallen onto something."

"There's an old tin shed out there that used to belong to Casey's grandfather."

"That must have been it."

"So that's the crash that Casey and I heard earlier."

It was at this moment that April's eyes became extremely wide and she jumped up from Sonic's bed.

"Casey! How could I have forgotten about him? He's been gone for nearly half an hour and I've just been sitting around having smalltalk!" she panicked.

"Do not fret, Mrs. Jones. I'm sure that Mr. Jones is alright," said Splinter. Splinter took April's hand and rubbed it softly. April slowly calmed down and sat back down.

"Sorry. I'm just worried about him."

"You're just like Amy," Sonic chuckled. "She's always thinking the worst has happened when I'm gone for too long."

"She'll probably have a heart attack when she finds out that you were attacked by Slade."

"Probably."

"Anyway, should we go out and search for Casey and Po?"

"I'm sure that Mr. Jones has already found Po and is dragging him towards the farmhouse as we speak," Splinter inquired.

"That...or they've found trouble," said Sonic.

"What kind of trouble could you be thinking of?" asked April.

"What if Po and I weren't the only ones transported here? What if...Slade came too?"

"We need to find them now!"

April jumped up again and began to walk towards the staircase. The farmhouse then shook violently and April looked out the nearby window. A large fireball rose into the sky about a mile away. A smoke column rose after it and soon a storm of burning wood began raining down outside the farmhouse.

"What the hell is going on?" screamed April. She grabbed a Federation blaster, which had been hanging on the wall, and began making her way down the stairs.

"Mrs. Jones! Wait!" pleaded Splinter as he chased after her. Sonic tried to follow them but his injuries were too great and he couldn't find the strength to walk. He fell back into his bed and looked out the window. The burning pieces of wood continued to rain down and the enormous smoke column billowed in the wind like a long black cape. He looked towards the ground and could just make out the outlines of April and Splinter running off into the trees towards the site of the explosion.

"I sure picked a bad night to get injured," Sonic chuckled nervously. He continued to watch the mayhem going on outside for the next few minutes until he heard strange noises from behind him. He turned around and faced a small doorway that led into, what Sonic assumed to be, a closet. The door began to shake slightly and a weird light began to form around the edges of the door. "That sure looks familiar."

Sonic slowly picked himself off of the bed and carefully edged his way towards the end of the bed. The pain in his feet had healed slightly in the past couple minutes but the pain was still intense. Sonic was about to reach the end of the bed but, by some random stroke of bad luck, he caught his foot on a loose floorboard and fell forward. He rolled over twice and looked up to see that he had fallen down just a few feet from the door.

"Stupid injuries," he groaned as he tried to pick himself up. Just then, the light around the door lit up like a spotlight for about three seconds and then disappeared. The door creaked open and Sonic held his breath. The closet door opened entirely and a smile grew on Sonic's face. Hermione Granger and Holly Short looked down at him from the doorway, shocked expressions carved into their faces.


	11. Wanted and Unwanted

Chapter 11: Wanted and Unwanted

Harry awoke and groaned quietly as one last shock of pain raced through his upper-left thigh. He reached for his glasses, which were sitting on a bedside table, and grabbed them. He placed them over his eyes and slowly gained a clear view of where he was. He was back in Ron's room at the Burrow and was tucked into his bed. There were several bruises on his body but most were either mostly healed or covered by bandages. The room was dark and the only source of light in the room came from the light creeping in through the cracks in Ron's bedroom door. Harry looked at the other side of the room and saw Ron, who was also bruised and bandaged, sleeping soundly in his bed. His hand immediately flew up to his forehead and felt his scar. His hand remained there for several seconds before he chuckled and lowered his hand. He had to get out of this habit. Voldemort was gone. The scar would never hurt again. Harry took a deep breath and pulled his way out of bed. He felt a few minor shocks of pain travel through the muscles in his legs but it wasn't bad enough to prevent him from walking. He edged his way to the door, taking care to not wake up Ron, and opened it. He then slipped through the doorway, took one last look at Ron, and closed the door.

The house was quiet except for the sound of murmurs and creaks from downstairs. Harry arrived at the bottom of the staircase to find Artemis and Ginny sitting in the living room, sipping cups of coffee.

"Can I have some?" Harry asked with a smirk. Ginny instantly placed her cup on the coffee table, stood up, and ran towards Harry. The bear hug she proceeded to give him hurt like hell but Harry didn't mind. He wrapped his arms around her and patted her on the back. "I'm fine, Ginny. See? I'm perfectly fine."

Ginny eventually let go of Harry and smiled at him. Her eyes were slightly puffy and glistened in the light like diamonds covered in water. She had been crying. Harry felt guilty for he knew why she had been crying and he also felt somewhat embarrassed for having been so easily defeated by Venom.

"I'm really glad that you're okay," Ginny coughed. Harry gave an awkward smile and began making his way to a chair in the den. "I'll make you a cup."

Ginny then vanished into the nearby kitchen and Harry found a seat across from Artemis. Artemis continued to sip his coffee calmly and stare at Harry. Who would speak first? It seemed childish to play such feeble mental games as who would be the first to speak but the teenage genius and the boy who lived continued this until Ginny returned with Harry's coffee.

"Nice and hot," she said.

"Thank you," said Harry. He took the cup and began to take casual, long sips. It was delicious and Harry savored every drop that touched his taste buds.

"Feeling better, I see," said Artemis, who had now placed his empty cup on the coffee table. "You healed faster than I expected. I was sure that you'd be out for at least a couple more hours."

"You know me. Always full of surprises."

"Yes."

"So where's Hermione?"

"She's off checking up on the other members of the League with Holly, Mulch, No1, and Juliet."

"Okay...wait...WHAT?"

"What's wrong?"

"Hermione's gone to check on the others?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"I...maybe...well...no...it's just...kind of...unexpected news."

"I assumed that you'd be used to unexpected news by now, Harry Potter."

"I'm never used to it."

"Shame. You should since you're in league with me."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. How long ago did they leave?"

"Not long. Maybe around an hour or so. You don't doubt Ms. Granger's abilities do you?"

"What? No!"

"Good...because the last person who underestimated her got the _Confringo_ spell shot into the back of their skull."

"Hermione took down Venom?"

"Why yes, indeed. It was quite a sight."

Harry chucked as he took another sip of coffee. He felt relaxed now. He knew that if there was anyone who could take care of a task like this, it was Hermione. It was also comforting that she didn't go it alone and had help from Holly and the others.

"How are Holly and the others?" asked Harry.

"They were in tip top shape when I saw them," replied Artemis. "I do wish Butler was here but I need someone to look after the twins while Mother and Father are out."

"Where are they, your parents?"

"They're attending the wedding of an old colleague of my father's. I don't have much interest in weddings."

"Have you attended any?"

"A few. None really worth mentioning. Mostly just colleagues of my parents. How many have you been to, Harry?"

"One. Bill and Fleur's."

"Such an exciting one that was, eh?"

Artemis chuckled and Harry did the same. It was at this moment that, for some reason, both Harry and Artemis turned to Ginny, who was quietly sipping some coffee.

"You've been quiet," said Artemis.

"Not much to say," Ginny cooed.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"Nothing."

"I know there's something eating away at you. What is it?"

"I...it's just that...I worry about you and Ron sometimes."

"Why?"

"Why? Why? Shouldn't it be obvious? Only two years ago your life was in danger because of Voldemort! And now you're in danger, again, because you've become part of a group that draws the attention of several different villains and criminals! I don't want to keep worrying about you and our friends all the time."

"Ginny...are you saying that you want me to drop out of the League?"

"I...I didn't say that."

"But that's what you want. Isn't it?"

"Not fully...but I have thought that way at times, mostly tonight."

"I understand if you decide to drop out, Harry," said Artemis. Harry and Ginny turned to Artemis and fell silent.

"You...you would be completely fine if I decided to drop out?" asked Harry in shock.

"It would be very disappointing because you are a very valuable asset to the League and were a big help when that last _dispute_ occurred, but if you feel that your connections with me are putting you and your friends into too much danger then I will understand if you decide to leave the League."

"Wow, Artemis. I didn't know that you'd be so accepting to something like that."

"I'm not the selfish 12-year-old mastermind that you've heard so much about from Holly. I'm a highly mature and gifted 16-year-old genius who wants what's best for all of our universes."

"Don't drop out because of me, Harry," Ginny pleaded. "I may sometimes think that it would be best for our safety for you to leave the League but, mostly, I think about just how much of a help you are to the others and I don't want my conflicted feelings to affect you."

"Why don't we just get this crisis out the way first?" said Harry. "And then we can sit down and discuss this."

"Agreed," said Artemis.

"Agreed," said Ginny.

Suddenly, a loud screeching sound began echoing throughout the house. Artemis covered his ears and Ginny instantly stood up, drawing her wand.

"What is that?" Artemis asked as he squinted his eyes in pain.

"Caterwauling Charm. I cast it around the perimeter of the Burrow just in case someone came looking for us," replied Ginny.

The screeching stopped and for a few seconds the house was quiet. Harry and Artemis remained seated, their eyes darting all over the interior of the house, while Ginny remained standing up, her wand pointed at the front door. Then the door was blasted off of its hinges and Ginny ran into action.

"_Stupefy_!" she yelled. A streak of red light shot from her wand and hit a dark figure standing in the doorway. The figure fell back and it was as soon as the figure fell back that Ginny realized that there were more than one. She prepared her wand for another attack.

"Drop your weapons or the girl gets it!" ordered a demanding voice. Ginny's feet turned to jello and she turned to Harry and Artemis nervously. Artemis was now standing up and was wielding his Neutrino. Harry was still sitting in his chair and was frantically searching through his pajamas. He realized that he had left his wand upstairs in Ron's room and let out an annoyed groan. "Drop your weapons!"

"How do we know that you're not bluffing?" snapped Ginny. Ginny aimed her wand as a group of seven Death Eaters entered through the front door. One of them was holding a familiar blonde-haired girl in a headlock. "Luna?"

"Hi Ginny. Hello Harry. Was I kidnapped at a bad time?" cooed Luna Lovegood. Artemis had an incredible urge to chuckle at her odd comment but resisted it due to the seriousness of the current situation.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" teased the Death Eater holding Luna. "Drop your weapons or the girl gets a deep fried skull!"

Artemis then realized that the Death Eater had a Neutrino 3000 pointed at Luna's head, and it was set at maximum power.

"Got that from Ms. Koboi, didn't you?" Artemis snapped as he threw his Neutrino on the floor. Ginny dropped her wand and raised her hands.

"Don't worry, Fowl, you'll find out soon enough," laughed the Death Eater. He tightened his grip on Luna's head and waved his hand. The other Death Eaters pulled out their own Neutrinos and aimed them at Harry and Artemis. "Fowl. Potter. You're coming with me. I'm sure that Ms. Sparkle will be happy to see you in the Crystal Caverns!"

Meanwhile, upstairs, Ron Weasley woke with a start and began looking around his room blindly. His vision soon became clear and a few last strokes of pain shot through his right arm. He turned to Harry's bed and noticed Harry's wand sitting comfortably on the bedside table next to Harry's bed. Ron heard a strange shaking sound and grabbed his own wand. He pointed the wand at the source of the sound, which was his closet. The closet door was shaking slightly with an odd light emanating from the cracks.


	12. Battle at the Burrow

Chapter 12: Battle at the Burrow

"Hurry up! We haven't got all day, and neither do your friends!" teased the Death Eater. Harry stood up from the chair and slowly began walking towards Artemis, who remained still. Artemis darted his eyes between his Neutrino laying on the floor a few inches away and the Death Eater holding Luna. Ginny tried to shuffle towards Harry but one of the Death Eaters aimed his Neutrino at her. "I don't have time for this. Just knock them all out!"

The Death Eaters aimed their Neutrinos at Harry, Artemis, and Ginny and prepared to fire. Artemis closed his eyes and prepared for the stinging sensation in his head to come.

"_Expelliarmus_!" cried a familiar voice. The Death Eater holding Luna suddenly lost his grip on her neck and was flung backward into the other Death Eaters, who also proceeded to fall back. Several blasts from the Neutrinos shot into the air but only managed to create burnt holes in the walls, floor, and ceiling. Luna broke away from the group of Death Eaters and ran towards the stairs. Harry turned back to see Ron standing at the base of the stairs with his wand aimed at the Death Eaters, but he wasn't alone. Standing behind him on the stairs were two figures. One was a teenage boy with sleek black hair, a black mask, and a multicolored costume, and the other was a teenage girl in a long, deep blue cloak. "Looks like you guys arrived at the right time."

Robin chuckled slightly and approached Artemis, who was now reaching down to pick up his Neutrino.

"I've never been happier to see you guys," said Ginny as she picked up her wand.

"This is the first and last time we ever go somewhere based on a riddle from Slade," Raven replied in her usual gothic voice.

"Slade? What's Slade got to do with this?" asked Artemis.

"By the way, Harry, here's your wand," said Ron as he approached Harry. Harry happily took the wand and gripped it tightly.

"It's kind of complicated," Robin chuckled.

"Can we talk about this later? We have some Death Eaters to take care of!" snapped Ginny. It was at this moment that everyone's attention suddenly returned to the group of Death Eaters laying in the nearby doorway. The Death Eater who had been holding Luna got up and ran outside.

"Attack! Everyone attack! Leave Potter, Fowl, and Robin alive and kill all the others!" ordered the Death Eater. Harry and Robin ran to the doorway to see an entire militia of Death Eaters running towards the Burrow, all of them armed with either wands or Neutrinos.

"We'll take care of these guys!" stated Robin.

"Shouldn't be too difficult," said Raven. Suddenly, a stream of Neutrino blasts and offensive spells began to fly towards the house in a sea of deadly light.

"Look out!" yelled Harry. The spells and blasts collided with the exterior of the house and the entire house shook violently. Splinters of wood fell from the walls, several vases and windows shattered, and the staircase jiggled violently.

"Raven! Let's take care of these guys!" ordered Robin. Raven nodded and the two Teen Titans ran out the front door and towards the sea of Death Eaters.

"Wait! Robin!" called Artemis. Robin was now out in the front yard fighting through the packs of Death Eaters. "Damn it!"

"What is it?" asked Ginny.

"I wanted him to give me his key. We're going to need to make a getaway soon and I don't want to leave anything like that behind."

"I thought you put a safety spell or something on them to prevent others from using it."

"I did but with Opal you can never know. She can worm her way around anything."

"I guess."

"Harry, where's _your_ key?"

"It should still be up in Ron's room," replied Harry.

"I'm going to head up there, grab the key, and retrieve Neville and George."

"Okay. We'll hold the Death Eaters off for as long as we can."

"Good. Ginny, can you go and get my teleporter? I defiantly don't want to leave that behind."

Ginny nodded and ran into the kitchen, which is where she had previously put Artemis' teleporter. Artemis nodded to Harry and both Harry and Ron proceeded to run out the front door after Robin and Raven. Artemis began to run up the stairs but he soon found himself being followed.

"I can help," said Luna as she followed Artemis up the stairs.

"Thanks. I'll need some help with moving Neville and George," replied Artemis. The house shook violently again and everything began to tilt at a dangerous angle. "We need to hurry."

Luna nodded and they proceeded up the staircase.

Artemis reached Ron's room and began to look for the golden key. It was dark in the room but it didn't take long for Artemis to find the key due to it gleaming like a flashlight.

"Got it!" he exclaimed. "Now lets go and see if we can wake up the sleeping beauties."

Luna chuckled and proceeded to follow Artemis upstairs.

The fight outside was getting intense. Several patches of fire were jumping around happily in the tall grass surrounding the Burrow and the Death Eaters were hollering, jeering, and teasing as they fired spells and Neutrino blasts at Harry, Robin, Ron, and Raven. Harry and Ron were casting endless streams of spells at the Death Eaters and successfully defeating a good amount of them. Raven used her powers to levitate objects and chuck them at some of the Death Eaters.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_!" yelled Raven. Dark energy flowed from her hands and wrapped around two Death Eaters. Her eyes glowed like black fire as she flung the Death Eaters off into the distance. Robin pulled out his staff and charged at a group of Death Eaters, easily taking them out. It was then that Robin noticed that one Death Eater pulled out a large weapon is resemblance to a rocket launcher, except this one had a more...magical appearance to it.

"Uh oh," Robin breathed as the weapon was fired.

Artemis was having trouble in trying to lift Neville from his bed.

"Where's your wand?" asked Artemis as he turned to Luna, who was busy trying to lift George.

"I guess I left it downstairs with the unconscious Death Eaters," Luna stated.

"Could you be so kind and get it please? It would make things a lot easier."

"Okay."

Luna dropped George back onto the bed in an awkward position and started to walk out the door. Artemis suddenly found himself being flung through the air and falling downward as the entire room exploded. The air became filled with broken glass, splintered wood, and shredded paper. Artemis could only take in a deep breath as he fell down through the many floors of the Weasley household. He then hit something hard and heard a sickening crack. His left leg was bent in an awkward angle and the pain was unbearable. Artemis tried to scream but he was in too much pain to do so. He then felt something fall on top of him and all of the air was blown out of him. It was a mattress from the bed Neville had been sleeping on. Artemis covered his face as mounds of debris fell on top of the mattress which lay on top of him.

Eventually the ringing in his ears stopped and his vision came back into focus. This entire series of events may have only lasted at around 12 seconds max but for Artemis it felt as though it had been a half hour. Artemis lifted the mattress off of him and found himself in a crater of debris. He was laying in the middle of what remained of the Weasley family kitchen. There was a large hole in the ceiling that led up to the third floor. The entire exterior wall of the kitchen had been blown away and several piles of wreckage were scattered throughout the damaged room. Artemis could just make out the limp bodies of Neville, Luna, and George laying down just a few feet away from him. Artemis then felt something hot flowing across his chest and he looked to see one of his ribs sticking out of his chest. It was at this moment that Artemis' eyes rolled up into his skull and he blacked out.

"Bloody hell!" breathed Ron as he ran towards the wrecked remains of his home. "Ginny! Artemis! Luna! George! Neville!"

Ron ran through the hole in the wall and, for a moment, thought about how grateful he was that his house was held up by magic. It didn't take him long to find the limp bodies of Artemis, Neville, Luna, and George within the wreckage.

"Ron!" coughed a familiar voice. Ron turned to a nearby doorway and saw Ginny standing there, covered in dust. He ran to her and gave her a big hug.

"I thought you were dead!" he cried.

"Well...I'm obviously not. Now, quick, we need to help the others!"

Ron nodded and walked up to the unconscious Artemis. He pulled out his wand and aimed it at the rib sticking out of Artemis' chest.

"_Brackium Emendo_!" said Ron. The rib slowly receded into Artemis' chest and a strange cracking sound emanated from the wound. "_Vulnera Sanentur_!" The deep gash in Artemis' chest closed up and the lost blood seeped back into the wound. "I'm really glad that Hermione taught me these spells."

Ginny nodded and proceeded to use the same spells to heal Artemis' broken leg.

"They just keep coming!" yelled Harry as he shot another spell into the oncoming crowd.

"Slade was right. She's not going to stop until she's got us all," breathed Robin.

"I think it's about time that we got out of here. We need to get to Ron and the others!"

"Right! Raven! It's time to go!"

Raven finished sending several more Death Eaters flying and nodded. Harry, Robin, and Raven headed towards the destroyed Burrow.

Ron and Ginny had managed to mend Artemis, Neville, Luna, and George's injuries to the best of their abilities and had gathered them together.

"Our poor home!" cried Ginny.

"We can fix it later! Right now we need to get out of here!" said Ron. Ginny then pulled out a metallic, rectangular device with a large red button in the center. "What's that?"

"Artemis' teleporter. It's not as perfect as the keys but it'll still get the job done."

"Where are we going to go?"

"Anywhere but here."

Harry, Robin, and Raven entered through the hole in the wall and Harry sent another stream of spells at the Death Eaters.

"Time to go!" said Robin. The Death Eater with the rocket launcher aimed the large device at them and prepared to fire.

"Get them! Get them!" screamed one of the female Death Eaters. The Death Eater with the rocket launcher aimed and fired.

"Get together!" ordered Harry. Harry, Robin, Ron, Raven, and Ginny all made sure that they were holding hands and that they were connected to Artemis, Neville, Luna, and George. The magical missile was approaching them at a very fast speed and this was going to be a big one. "_Protego_!"

A magical shield formed around them as Ginny pressed the button. The missile collided with the magical shield and, as it prepared to detonate, the teleportation process activated. The heroes, the magical shield, and the exploding missile then proceeded to vanish, leaving a ruined Burrow and a crowd of injured and angry Death Eaters behind.

Meanwhile, deep within the depths of Canterlot Castle, Twilight Sparkle slowly regained consciousness. She instantly recognized the reflective walls around her and exhaled angrily.

"Not again!" she groaned. She tried to move her body but all of her strength was gone. It took a lot of effort on her part just to utter any words. The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the cave and soon a pinkish unicorn with a purple and white mane trotted out from the darkness. "M...Mom?"

Twilight Velvet looked down at the mangled body of her daughter and laughed.

"Yes...and no," cooed Twilight Velvet. Twilight looked up at what appeared to be her mother and, after a few seconds of thought, scowled.

"Chrysalis," she growled.

"Not your mother, and not Chrysalis either."

"Then...who are you?"

"I'll show you."

Twilight watched as the clone of her mother slowly transformed into a beautiful pixie with long, flowing black hair, chocolate-brown eyes, porcelain-like skin, and a silky, red gown.

"I'm sure Artemis has told you and the other members of the League a lot about me," chuckled Opal Koboi.

"Opal. Opal Koboi. Artemis was right. You do have a big scheme in mind," coughed Twilight.

"Don't I always? I knew that dear Artemis would attempt to see the ploy behind my little distractions. There was no particular pattern to them. I just did them at random, just to see how long it would take for Fowl to crack. And, needless to say, I would have eventually succeeded. But, I'm not in the mood for waiting anymore. It's time for action."

"What's your plan, Opal?"

"You think I'm just going to tell you all of my plans you stupid pony?"

Opal knelt down next to Twilight and punched her hard in the stomach. Twilight groaned in pain and tried to summon some of her magic.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," teased Opal. "Chrysalis and I made sure to handicap your magic so you won't be able to escape like you did during the Cadance incident."

"So Chrysalis _is_ in on this!" Twilight snarled. Twilight looked up at the smiling pixie's face and wished that she could just punch her straight in the jaw.

"Yes. My plan is beneficial for both her and I. And it'll be a great gift to not only us but every single enemy of the League. We're all looking forward to seeing you and your friends crumple up into piles of blood, bones, and dust."

"Your future self has been foiled enough times in the past, Koboi. You will get what you deserve."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. And, besides, you'll have to return to the past one day. Or else the entire time stream will get corrupted."

"I'll worry about time paradoxes and all of that troll dung when time calls for it. For now, all I want is to see you and your _precious_ league suffer!"

"Well, you'll never get that wish!"

"Oh I believe that I will, and, before I leave, I'll leave you with one last statement."

Twilight stared into the sadistic eyes of the conniving pixie and scowled. Opal smiled at the limp pony and slowly clenched her fist.

"Remember, Twilight Sparkle," cooed Opal. "The end begins with Canterlot."

Opal let out a few chuckles and then smashed her fist into Twilight's face. The unicorn pony blacked out instantly and Opal felt incredible satisfaction as she watched a trail of blood trickle out of Twilight's nose. Opal then stood up and transformed back into the form of Twilight Velvet.

"Now, the fun has finally begun," chuckled Opal. The pixie-turned-unicorn then turned around and trotted back into the darkness.


	13. The Consequences of Falling Out

Chapter 13: The Consequences of Falling Out

The world exploded and Artemis awoke with a start as he found himself colliding with the burnt remains of wild flowers. He rolled over and looked up to see a massive aurora of fire and smoke enveloping the area around him. Harry, Robin, Ron, Raven, and Ginny stood a few feet away, huddled together. Harry's wand was pointed up at the sky and was producing a magical shield which was protecting him, Artemis, and the others from the wall of fire circling around them. The unconscious forms of Neville, Luna, and George lay just a few feet away from where Artemis was. Artemis instantly put his hand over his chest and sighed with relief.

"At least my rib isn't jutting out of my chest anymore," chuckled Artemis weakly as his hand slid off of his chest and back onto the ground. Artemis continued to watch as the aura of fire and smoke continued to circle around the outsides of the magical shield. Artemis smiled and coughed loudly. "Beautiful. Truly beautiful."

At long last the fire storm came to a stop and the magical shield disappeared into nothing. Harry collapsed onto the ground and the others gathered around him.

"Are you alright?" asked Robin.

"I'm...fine. The explosion just...took a lot out of me," Harry replied. Robin stood up and examined the area around them. It was a large forest filled with many trees but the area around them contained trees that had either been burned to a crisp or knocked down by the resulting explosion. Several small patches of fire burned around them and tiny smoke trails continued to spew out of the singed ground.

"Raven, do you know where we are?" he asked.

"We're in a forest," replied Raven with a snarky tone.

"Yes, I can see that. But do you know in _what_ forest we are in?"

Raven's eyes glowed white for a few seconds and then returned to normal.

"I can't get a hold over where we are. Something's blocking me."

"Hmm...now what could be doing that?"

"There's somebody else here."

"What? Who?"

"They're on the ground several yards away."

Raven then raised her arm and pointed into the darkness.

"They're over there," she said. Robin ran in the direction that Raven pointed and Harry followed suit.

"Make sure Artemis and the others are okay!" he said as he followed Robin into the darkness. "_Lumos_!"

A bright light emanated from Harry's wand as he ran deeper and deeper into the darkness. Robin was quick on his feet and it didn't take him long to reach the bodies.

"I could use some of that light, Harry," chuckled Robin. Harry smirked and pointed his wand at the bodies. The mangled faces of Po the Dragon Warrior and Casey Jones reflected back from the darkness.

"We've killed them!" cried Harry in anguish as he knelt down next to them. Robin knelt down too and examined the bodies.

"Not dead. Badly injured, but not dead," he informed. Harry pointed his wand at Casey and took in a deep breath.

"_Brackium Emendo_!" he said. Harry shook at the sound of the cracking and mending bones and nearly lost his lunch at the sight of Casey's arms, legs, and chest bubbling like a hot liquid. Once the spell had finished its work, Harry turned to Po and repeated the process. "We need to get them somewhere safe."

"We, at least, need to find out where we are first."

"Right. _Mobilicorpus_!"

The limp bodies of Casey and Po slowly levitated a few inches off of the ground and Harry proceeded to walk their bodies back over to the others with his wand.

"Well, at least we have Po now," said Ginny as Harry and Robin returned to the group with Po and Casey. It was just as Harry placed the bodies down that Artemis finally sat up.

"Artemis! Are you okay?" asked Harry as he approached the injured genius.

"I've been a lot better but I'll live," replied Artemis. "What about Luna and the others?"

"Ginny and I mended their injuries to the best of our abilities. They're going to be alright," said Ron.

"That's good. And I see that we've found Po."

"Yeah. I wonder what Po's doing with Casey Jones, anyway," said Robin. Artemis then reached into his pocket and pulled out Harry's golden key.

"First, let's find out where we are," said Artemis. "In whose world are we located in?"

The key glowed like a bright gas lamp and a monotone voice emanated from it.

"The world in which you are in is that of Leonardo," stated the voice.

"Well that explains why Casey's here, but that doesn't explain why Po's here," said Robin. The golden key then dimmed down and returned to its normal shimmering state.

"Maybe he just dropped in for a visit," said Ron.

"No. There's more to it than that," said Artemis. It was at this moment that Raven's eyes glowed white again and then returned to normal.

"There's someone else here," she breathed.

"Who?" asked Ginny.

"Their presence feels familiar...but it also feels like it doesn't belong here. It's like two auras coming together and not quite merging into one form."

"Who's out there?" yelled Ron. There was no response. The forest remained silent except for the burning of small fires and the calls of the nocturnal animals.

"I don't think we should draw anymore attention to ourselves," Ginny suggested.

"Casey's farmhouse must be near here. That would explain why he's here in the middle of a forest," said Harry.

"Good. Then let's find the farmhouse and we can decide on what to do there," coughed Robin.

"I don't think so," chuckled a grisly voice.

Everyone turned towards a patch of fire burning in the darkness and out of it emerged a familiar villain with black and gray armor and a mask that was half black and half bronze.

"Slade. What are _you_ doing here?" asked Robin as he drew his staff.

"I have come for you, Robin. Why don't you, Fowl, Potter, and the panda just come with me. Ms. Koboi is waiting for you."

"You're working _with_ Koboi? From the way you talked to Raven and I earlier you talked as if you were working _against_ her. What side are you on?"

Slade remained silent as his one visible eye slowly widened.

"No," breathed the masked villain.

"I beg your pardon?" teased Artemis.

"No."

"No what?" asked Raven.

"No."

"I've had enough of this!" snapped Ron. "_Confringo_!"

Slade managed to elusively dodge the attack and then charged at the red-head.

"Ron!" cried Ginny. Robin managed the push Ron out of the way as Slade just barely missed them.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_!" yelled Raven. Several burnt tree logs flew through the air and smashed into Slade. Slade flew through the air smashed into another tree in the distance. It didn't take long, however, for Slade to recover and charge at them again. Harry, Robin, Ron, and Raven charged at Slade. Slade took in a deep breath and a massive spume of fire burst out of his mouth.

"_Protego_!" yelled Harry and Ron. A large shield formed around them as Robin jumped over the shield, dodged the fire spume, and smashed into Slade with his staff.

"Now where did he learn to do that?" asked Raven in her usual gothic tone.

"I don't know and I don't care. We need to take care of him, fast!" snapped Ron.

Meanwhile, Artemis and Ginny were busy trying to wake the others up.

"Should we teleport again?" asked Ginny.

"No. We can't keep running forever. But, right now, let's focus on trying to wake these sleeping beauties," said Artemis.

"Okay."

Ginny began to rock Luna violently until there was a sudden cough and the blonde girl suddenly sat up.

"Hello there," she cooed.

"Well that was easy," chuckled Ginny.

"Funny, I expected you to be out longer," said Artemis. "I guess the spells Ron and Ginny cast on you helped speed up your healing process."

"I guess. Did you pick out this spot, Artemis? It's not very pretty," said Luna.

"I'll make sure to pick out better places later. Ginny, let's try to wake up Neville, George, Po, and Casey."

"Okay," said Ginny. "Do you mind helping us out, Luna?"

"Not at all," replied Luna.

Artemis nodded and they proceeded on to the next unconscious friend.

Harry shot a spell at Slade but he managed to dodge it. Slade spat another pillar of fire at Harry and Harry, once again, blocked it.

"Raven, I thought you said Slade lost all of these supernatural abilities once you, Robin, and the others defeated your father," Harry coughed.

"He did. Something's not right. Something's off about him, Slade. He's not acting like his usual self," Raven replied.

"In what ways?"

"I'll tell you later. Look out!"

Raven shoved Harry to the side with a blast of black energy as Slade sent a huge fireball flying at him. Harry regained his balance and sent another spell at Slade. It was a successful hit to Slade's shoulder blade but the effects of the spell went away in a matter of seconds.

"Try again, Potter!" teased Slade as he sent another fireball at him.

"_Incarcerous_!" yelled Ron. A series of ropes wrapped around Slade but they quickly burned away into piles of screaming ash. Slade then let out a loud yell and roots shot up from the ground and began wrapping around Ron. "Bloody hell!"

"_Diffindo_!" cried Harry. There was a loud slashing sound and the roots were cut. Loud screams echoed throughout the trees. Slade joined in and a large tree jumped up from the soil and began walking towards them.

"When did Slade get powers like these?" asked Robin as he threw a birdarang at the tree. The tree caught the birdarang and threw it back at Robin. Robin dodged the birdarang and it smashed into a dead tree a couple feet behind him.

"I've grown tired of this," breathed Slade. He then let out another loud shriek. This one punctured everyone's eardrums like spikes and they fell down in agony. Slade then clutched his fist and several vines from the ground began to wrap around them.

"Oh no," choked Artemis, who had just managed to wake up Neville.

"Oh yes, Fowl," laughed Slade as a series of vines began to wrap around Artemis, Neville, Luna, and the others. "You're coming with me!"

Suddenly, a blast of energy whizzed through the air and hit Slade square in the back. Slade groaned and turned around. Standing just a few feet away were none other than April Jones and Master Splinter.

"Back off! I'm not afraid to use this again!" snapped April.

"Foolish woman! You know not the powers in which I possess!" laughed Slade. Slade clutched his fingers again and vines began popping out from under April. Splinter jumped into the air and prepared to attack. Slade waved his hand and a nearby vine grabbed him in midair and began to choke him. "Face it! You've lost! You've all lost!"

Slade began to laugh menacingly and Artemis suddenly found it hard to breathe. Was this the end? It couldn't be? He couldn't die at the hands of Slade! How did Slade have all of these powers anyway? This was impossible! Not even Opal could implant new powerful abilities into someone unless she was making them by scratch. By scratch. Could it be? It couldn't. But it would make sense. Artemis' vision began to fade when, suddenly, a familiar figure emerged from the darkness. The figure moved at an incredible speed and, within seconds, Slade found himself impaled on a large, red sword.

"What...is...this?" choked the villain. The vines loosened and everyone clawed free. Artemis coughed violently as pounds of air raced back into his chest. He slowly stood up and looked at his savior. His mouth dropped open in shock. There, in front of him, was Slade getting impaled on a sword which was being wielded by...Slade. There were two Slades! "You! It's you! You betrayed Ms. Koboi! You are the traitor! You can't win! You can't win! I won't allow it!"

"Listen to yourself grovel and complain like a spoiled little girl. You're not Slade anymore. You may look like him but you now have the same personality as your pathetic creator," stated the second Slade coldly. The second Slade then proceeded to cut the first Slade in half. Instead of blood and organs, a pool of green and blue fluids trickled from the severed abdomen of the first Slade. The first Slade then took one last breath and disintegrated into a puddle of paint-like fluids.

The second Slade chuckled softly as he stomped his foot into the fluids. Artemis and the others surrounded the villain/savior and armed themselves.

"Is this the thanks I get for saving your lives?" asked Slade two (who shall now be referred to as Slade). Artemis, Harry, Robin, and Raven exchanged confused glances at each other and then turned back to Slade.

"You...you warned Raven and I about the attack on the Burrow," choked Robin.

"It was me," replied Slade.

"But why? Why would you try to help us? We're enemies," breathed Raven.

"You're enemies with Slade. You're enemies with Opal Koboi. But you're not enemies with _me_."

"But...aren't you Slade?" asked a confused Ron.

"I may look like him, but I'm not him."

"Of course. You're a clone too," exclaimed Artemis.

"Exactly."

"I'm guessing that _Ms. Koboi_ created you."

"You would be correct there, Artemis Fowl."

"Why would Opal Koboi go through the trouble of creating Slade clones?" asked Splinter, who was helping up an injured Neville.

"Because she and Slade had a recent...falling out."

"Falling out?" said Harry. "What do you mean by that?"

"They had certain disagreements on how to do things. Opal Koboi and Slade never saw eye-to-eye on anything. Now, don't get me wrong, Slade wanted you all destroyed just as much as Opal but...he didn't like the plan that Opal had."

"And that was?" asked Raven.

"World control...under her rule."

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Artemis sarcastically.

"Because that's the basis of her plan every time you've ever had to fight her," replied Luna.

Artemis chuckled and patted the blonde-haired girl on the back. He then turned to the Slade clone and cleared his throat.

"You may continue," he breathed.

"Thank you," said Slade, who was now slightly annoyed. "Before Slade decided to break away from Koboi's "group" she, Koboi, got her hands on some of Slade's DNA. She then began secret cloning experiments with it."

"I thought cloning was pretty worthless. Whenever fairies tried to clone people the clones usually ended up as empty shells of the person with no thought whatsoever," said Artemis.

"Koboi has done some different things with her own cloning process. She's used tactics and magic from different worlds in order to create her clones. That's why the Slade clones can use magical abilities and give off a...mixed aura. And, as you've probably noticed, she hasn't managed to fully copy Slade's personality. The clones may start out acting and thinking like him but some of them eventually become either like her, stupid, or just completely insane. I was an exception."

"In what way?"

"I became good. I was the 257th clone of Slade to be made and for the first few days I was just like him, except I listened to Koboi. Then I slowly began to change. For some reason, I became guilty of my original's crimes and I didn't want to work with Koboi any longer. I managed to escape but I was the only clone that turned good. By that time Koboi had practically perfected her cloning process and she's now churning out hundreds of Slade clones each day."

"She's building an army," breathed Robin.

"Yes. And it all begins with Canterlot."

"Canterlot?" asked Harry.

"Yes. Koboi has a secret factory in Equestria and it's underground. That's where she's producing her clones."

"That makes since. That world is brimming with magic. Enough to make a sufficient amount of magical clones," said Artemis.

"Yes."

"Are all of the Slade clones like the one we just fought?" asked April.

"Yes and no. The others remain silent."

"I guess she prefers them quiet," chuckled Artemis.

"Once she thinks that she has a large enough army she's going to launch a massive attack on the capital."

"And with such a large-scale and unexpected attack the ponies in Equestria won't stand a chance. She'll be able to take over the entire country in a few weeks!"

"And she won't stop there."

"Of course she won't. Once she's done with Equestria she'll move on to each of our worlds and take them over one by one. She must have her own inter-dimensional teleporter or something that will allow her to transport herself and her armies to different worlds."

Slade was about to speak when he suddenly fell to the ground and began to cough violently.

"Slade!" choked Robin as he ran forward. Artemis knelt down next to the cloned villain and tried to examine him.

"You're not just imperfect in personality. You're imperfect in a biological sense too. Aren't you?" stated Artemis.

"Yes. My DNA is finally unraveling. I...I don't have much time left," coughed Slade.

"There must be something else! How do we defeat her?" asked Harry.

"You must...must stand up against her. The...the Elements. Use the Elements."

"Are you talking about the Elements of Harmony?" asked Artemis.

"Yes. Twilight Sparkle is being held underneath Canterlot Castle in the Crystal Caverns. Rescue her, get the Elements, build an army, and fight! I don't care what happens...just don't let Koboi win!"

"We won't!"

"You better not lose! I won't allow it! I won't allow it! You better not disappoint me!"

Artemis looked at Harry and Robin nervously and gulped.

"His personality is slowly becoming like Opal's. His death is almost here," he breathed.

"I won't allow it! I won't allow it! You better beat her! Does anyone have any chocolates? I could use some. I could _really_ use some!" mumbled Slade.

"He's going mad!" said Ron. Slade's visible eye then slowly rolled up into his skull and closed. The body of Slade then reverted into a puddle of pasty liquids. Artemis stood up and wiped the liquids off of his hands. "So now what do we do, Artemis?"

"First, we need to get everyone rested and healed. Secondly, we need to get to Equestria, rescue Twilight, and get the Elements of Harmony. Thirdly, we need to get all of our allies together. This is going to be one hell of a fight. And fourthly, I'm going to need a suit," said Artemis.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Because I don't want to confront Opal in a baggy T-Shirt and a pair of burnt jeans."

Everyone either rolled their eyes or chuckled at this and Artemis smiled. Artemis then heard the sound of soft groaning and shuffling. He turned around to see that Po, Casey, and George were finally waking up.

"What happened?" asked Casey.

"It's a long story," said Robin.

"I'm going to need some noodles then," sighed Po.

"I'm going to take a long vacation after this," said George.

"I think we all are," laughed Harry.


	14. Farmhouse Reunion

Chapter 14: Farmhouse Reunion

Hermione was quick to help the injured Sonic get back onto his feet. She proceeded to walk the blue hedgehog back to the bed as Holly, Leonardo, Mulch, Michelangelo, No1, Donatello, Juliet, Raphael, and the unconscious Peter filed through the doorway.

"What happened?" asked Hermione as she place Sonic on the bed.

"Long story," replied Sonic.

"There seem to be a lot of long stories that we need to hear at the moment," chuckled Juliet.

"Yeah. It's kind of annoying," said Holly. The elf captain approached Sonic and looked down at him with a smile. "I'll try my best to heal your injuries once I've done Peter."

Sonic looked over towards the group and noticed the sleeping Peter laying on the floor.

"What happened to him?" he asked.

"Queen Chrysalis. She tried to abduct him but we stopped her," replied Donatello.

"Then she ran away like a coward! I wish I had been the one to take her out!" snapped Raphael.

"Raph, please! Now's not the time!" said Leonardo. Everyone nodded as Holly approached the sleeping Peter and extended her palms over him.

"Now...let's see if this works," she breathed. She closed her eyes and blue sparks began to jump from her hands and onto Peter. They bounced over his body and into every opening they could find. Peter's body then began to shake and complete silence fell within the room. Peter began to groan unwillingly and Hermione stepped towards him. "Don't! He's fine! It's just his body reacting to my magic purging him of whatever Chrysalis put into him."

Peter's body slowly levitated into the air and began to vibrate. It shook faster and faster with every second. Everyone in the room held their breath and a trickle of blood began to fall from Holly's nose.

"Come on, Pete!" breathed Hermione.

"Just a few more seconds!" coughed Holly.

"I can't watch," stated Michelangelo as he turned around. The sparks then let out a triumphant screech of success and a plume of green sludge spewed out of Peter's mouth. The sludge came together in the air in the form of a floating green ball and remained floating next to Peter for several seconds. The ball of sludge then disappeared into nothing and Peter slowly returned to the ground. The sparks disappeared and Holly fell back, her heart racing incredibly fast.

"Are you alright?" asked Sonic.

"I'm fine," Holly replied. "Just a little weakened but nothing more."

"I can fix that," said No1 happily. The demon warlock approached Holly and placed his hand on her shoulder. Red sparks flowed out of his hand and were absorbed into Holly. Holly took a deep breath and her eyes glowed orange for a few seconds before returning to normal.

"Thanks, No1. I needed that," she said.

"No problem!" replied No1.

Peter's eyes slowly opened and began to scan the area around him.

"Whoa. Did anyone see the truck that hit me?" he asked with a tired voice. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and backed away.

"It's good to see that you're alright now," said Leonardo as he helped the confused teenage superhero up from the floor. "Can you tell us what happened with Chrysalis?"

"Chrysalis? You mean that horse...thing?"

"Exactly that," said Hermione.

"She tricked me. She took the form of Black Cat and began to...seduce me."

"Awkward," said Michelangelo as he let out a forced cough.

"Anyway, she...she kissed me, as Black Cat, and began to inject my mouth with something...that was in her...tongue."

Michelangelo pretended to gag and Raphael proceeded to slap him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" he cried.

"It's about time I did that today," chuckled Raphael. He then noticed Hermione and Holly staring at him sternly and instantly stopped laughing.

"Then I lost all of my strength and fell down," continued Peter.

"And that's when we came in," said Leonardo.

"Yeah. Thanks for that, by the way. If you hadn't been there then she would have taken me to God knows where."

"No problem."

"What were you doing in my world anyway, Leo?"

"Yeah. Weren't you going to explain to us why you were in Peter's world?" asked Juliet, who was now eying the four ninja turtles.

"Okay. Okay. We'll talk," said Leonardo with an uncomfortable grin. "You see-"

"Oh wait a minute!" said Holly. Everyone turned to the elf captain with confused looks. "I've nearly forgotten to heal Sonic's injuries."

She began to walk towards the blue hedgehog but No1 got in her way.

"Let me do it, Holly. That last healing took a lot out of you and there hasn't been enough time for the magic to settle inside of you," he said.

"Okay then. Thanks."

No1 then proceeded to heal Sonic with streams of red sparks. Within a few seconds, Sonic jumped out of bed and ran around the room gleefully.

"Yes! Got my legs back!" he cheered as he zoomed around the room.

"Can I start talking again?" asked Leonardo.

"Of course. Please start," said Hermione.

"Okay. Thank you. Anyway, about a night ago Master Splinter had this dream where-"

"Wait a minute!" said Sonic, who had stopped in front of the window.

"What now?" snapped Raphael.

"Is that Artemis?"

Hermione exchanged shocked expressions with Holly and Leonardo and ran to the window. She looked outside and there, walking towards the farmhouse, were several familiar faces. There they all were. Artemis, Harry, Robin, Po, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Raven, Master Splinter, April, Luna, Casey, and George. They looked tired, beaten, bruised, and very determined. Hermione, without saying a word, ran from the window and down the stairs. She ran out the front door and towards the group.

"Hermione?" asked Ron as he limped towards her. Hermione ran into him and they hugged.

"Well isn't that sweet?" said Artemis happily. Hermione separated from Ron, walked over to Artemis, and slapped him on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"What the hell have you gotten yourself and the others into?" she snapped.

"Oh boy," choked Casey.

"I left you at the Burrow only a little over an hour ago and yet here you are! Bruised, battered, beaten, cut, and everything in-between! What the hell happened?"

"It's a long story," replied Robin nervously.

"Oh great! ANOTHER LONG STORY! I swear if I encounter someone else with another long story I'm going to use a Bat Bogey Hex on them!"

"That doesn't sound good," Po whispered to April. Holly followed Hermione out of the farmhouse, walked up to Artemis, and gave him a quick hug.

"Hey Mud Boy. How are things?" she asked.

"Oh the usual. Getting into fights, destroying people's homes, learning about dastardly world-dominating plans being conjured up by old enemies. The usual," replied Artemis.

"Well at least things are normal."

"So what are you two doing in our home anyway?" asked April.

"It's a long story."

Hermione bit her lip angrily and leaned against Ron, highly weakened by that night's events.

"I do believe that we have a long night of explanations ahead of us," said Artemis.

"Yes," said Master Splinter. "I believe we do."


	15. The Dawn Before the Storm

Chapter 15: The Dawn Before the Storm

Artemis sat on the front porch as he watched the sun slowly creep up from over the horizon. He rubbed his eyes vigorously and gave out a loud morning yawn. He had hardly slept that night. With all that had happened the previous night he was surprised that the others were able to even sleep. He tried to relax but, no matter what, his mind always trailed back to Opal and Twilight. What was Opal doing now. Was Twilight still alright? Were the Elements of Harmony safe from Opal? He wanted these questions answered immediately but he knew that he would have to wait a little bit longer.

"Twilight...I'm coming. We're all coming," breathed Artemis as the light of the morning sun shone on him and the rest of the farmhouse. The sound of creaking floorboards awoke Artemis from his stupor state and he turned around to see Harry and Holly standing in the doorway.

"You're up early," said Harry.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking. Mostly about what we're going to do," said Artemis.

"And have you come up with a plan?" asked Holly.

"We're going to Canterlot tonight. Something tells me that Opal's going to make her final move this very night."

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know. Instinct I guess. I'm sure that her Death Eaters have reported to her about our little dispute at the Burrow last night and she's probably speeding up her army-building process. By now she probably has enough clones and Death Eaters under her control to turn that city to dust within hours."

"But we're not going to let that happen," stated Harry. "We're going to stop her!"

"Yes. We are. By the way, Holly, have you contacted Foaly yet?"

"I did it just last night. Foaly and Trouble should be arriving soon with the back-up," replied Holly.

"That's good. Harry, what about the Order and the DA?"

"Ron and Hermione left a few minutes ago to send word to the others. They'll bring them here shortly," said Harry. "Po, Sonic, Robin, Leo, and Peter have also gone out to seek the rest."

"Good. Looks like we have an army."

Artemis stood up and walked out onto the front yard. The morning dew on the grass glistened in the sun and Artemis instantly thought about his mother.

"You know...Moth...Mum has been asking me about going out on a family picnic soon. Just her, me, Dad, and the twins. I wasn't really enthusiastic about it earlier...but right now a family picnic sure sounds a whole lot better than what we're about to do," said Artemis. Harry and Holly walked out into the front yard and stood next to Artemis.

"You'll get that picnic," said Harry. "I guarantee it."

"Just remember, Artemis. Never think for one second that you're alone. You'll always have friends fighting alongside you. No matter what the odds," Holly whispered soothingly into Artemis' ear.

"Thank you, my friends. I would not go into battle with anyone else," stated Artemis.

"Hey! What about me?" chuckled a familiar, hearty voice. Artemis turned in the direction of the voice to see none other than Butler walking along the grass towards them.

"It's nice to see you again, old friend," said Artemis as he walked towards Butler and shook the manservant's hand.

"I apologize for not being there last night," said Butler.

"No apology is necessary. I'm glad that Myles and Beckett were in good hands."

"Artemis was in good hands too," chimed Holly. Butler walked over to Harry and Holly and shook their hands respectively.

"Harry Potter. Captain Short. It's a pleasure to see you both again," he said with a forced, professional voice.

"I see that your strength hasn't gone anywhere," chuckled Harry as he shook his throbbing hand.

"Sorry about that. Sometimes I just don't know my own strength."

"Yeah. But that strength sure does come in handy quite often," said Holly.

"Which is why I am glad to have you on _my_ side," said Artemis. Butler laughed a hearty laugh and patted Artemis on the back.

"And Koboi's going to pay dearly for threatening the League of Inter-Dimensional Heroes and its allies," he stated loudly.

"How's the reunion going?" teased a familiar voice. Holly smiled as she saw Foaly the centaur walking across the front yard towards them. He was followed by Trouble Kelp and a militia of LEP soldiers. "It's a shame that I've already missed so much of the fun."

"You didn't miss much," said Artemis. "Just smoke eruptions, collapsing houses, Death Eaters with stolen Neutrinos, melting clones, huge explosions, homicidal plants, inter-dimensional travel, and injuries...lots and lots of injuries."

"Cut the smart talk, Fowl. We've got a serious mission ahead of us," said Trouble.

"Come on, Trouble. Give the Mud Boy a break. He has had a rib jutted out of his chest and has nearly been killed by killer vines," said Foaly sarcastically.

"You had to mention all of that didn't you?" asked Artemis as he turned to Holly.

"Sorry. I guess I just went into excessive details," Holly chuckled. Leonardo then exited the house and was followed by a large mutant alligator.

"Ah, Leatherhead! Leonardo and Donatello have told me much about you," said Artemis as he shook hands with the beast-turned-scientist.

"The pleasure is all mine, Artemis Fowl," replied Leatherhead.

"Are the other teams on the way?"

"Yes. The others should be reporting in shortly," said Leonardo.

"Good. We'll all be meeting in the barn over there. We're going to need to go over our plan."

"What is the plan?"

"As a whole it's not complete but I am working on it as we speak."

"Well can you work on it a little bit faster, Mud Whelp? Koboi's not going to be waiting all year for you to come up with a plan to stop her. This mission is going to decide the fate of all of our worlds!" snapped Trouble.

"Trouble! Can you _please_ just give him some slack?" asked Holly.

"Ugh...fine. But I won't go _too_ easy on him."

"That's good," said Artemis with a cheeky grin. "I would find you quite boring if you started to become soft."

Before Trouble could reply back Artemis was already on his way over to the barn. Harry caught up with him and walked alongside him.

"Artemis, are you sure that you're doing okay?" asked Harry.

"I'm doing fine. I'm always fine. I live for stress-inducing missions like these. Without them life would just be dull and gray," replied Artemis.

"Yeah, well, a dull and gray life is sounding pretty good right now."

Artemis and Harry disappeared into the barn as the sun fully rose above the horizon and began it's long journey across the daytime sky.


	16. Night Falls On Ponyville

Chapter 16: Night Falls On Ponyville

Spike the dragon strolled along the streets of Ponyville as the sky slowly turned into a mix of bright pink and orange. As he walked he could only think about what the Princess had told him.

"Something's wrong, Spike. I can feel it. Twilight has been gone for an awfully long time now and I need you to go and see if she's somewhere in Ponyville. I would much rather send you there than a large group of my soldiers because the last thing we need at this moment is Canterlot unguarded and unnecessary commotion happening throughout the country," she had said. Spike was sure that Twilight had returned to Ponyville to see her friends again and maybe catch a few hours of peace away from the mayhem of Canterlot. But it was strange. Twilight had disappeared without a word to anypony. This was really unlike her. Maybe she was in a hurry...but for what reason? Spike soon arrived at the library which Spike and Twilight called home during the time they spent in Ponyville. He was quick to unlock the door and go inside.

"Twilight? You in here?" he asked as he entered the library. It was dark inside and there was no response. Spike turned on the light to find himself completely alone. He sighed sadly and walked over to the nearby staircase. He sat on the bottom step and rubbed his temple. "Twilight. Where are you?"

"Hello? Twilight?" asked a shy voice. Spike turned towards the doorway to see a familiar pink-haired, yellow pegasus mare stick her head inside. "Oh! Spike!"

Fluttershy trotted over to Spike happily with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Fluttershy," said Spike with a drained voice. Fluttershy approached him and cocked her head in curiosity.

"Did I come at a bad time? I'm so sorry!"

She began to slowly back away but Spike shook his head and smiled.

"It's not you, Fluttershy," he said. "It's Twilight."

"What about Twilight?" asked Fluttershy.

"She's disappeared."

"Disappeared? Disappeared where?"

"I don't know. The Princess and I assumed that she might have come back to Ponyville to see you and the others for a little bit, but it's obvious that she's not here."

"When did she disappear?"

"Yesterday afternoon. She was last seen walking up to her bedroom in Canterlot Castle."

"Maybe she went to see Artemis."

Spike's eyes widened and he suddenly stood up, an excited smile printed on his face.

"Of course! It makes sense! She must have gone to see Artemis because the League usually have their monthly meetings around this time!"

"But if she did go and see Artemis...why has she been in his world for so long?"

Spike's smile vanished and he sat back down on the step.

"Something's happened. I can feel it. Oh, Twilight. She's in trouble! I just know it!" continued Fluttershy.

"This defiantly does sound fishy. I wish Artemis had made an extra key for us so that we could check up on our friends if something came up!" snapped Spike. Suddenly, a soft shaking sound began reverberating throughout the library. "Now what's that?"

"I think it's coming from upstairs!" said Fluttershy. Fluttershy then flew upstairs and Spike followed quickly. They followed the sound to a simple wardrobe standing next to Twilight's bed. The wardrobe door was shaking slightly and a strange light was emanating from the cracks.

"Now where have I seen that before?" asked Spike. The light then became immensely bright for a few seconds and vanished. The door swung open and out of it emerged a boy with a pale face, sleek black hair, reflective glasses, and a clean, sharp suit.

"And so it begins," stated Artemis Fowl as he stepped out of the wardrobe. He was followed by Harry Potter, Leonardo, Peter Parker (who was now in his full Spider-Man costume), Robin, Po, and Sonic the Hedgehog.

"What a surprise!" breathed Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy? Spike? We didn't expect to see you guys for a while," said Po.

"Are we in Canterlot?" asked Sonic.

"No. You're in Ponyville," replied Spike.

"So we're a little bit off. Canterlot can't be that far away," said Spider-Man.

"It's far enough. But, thankfully, we have a quicker means of transport," said Artemis as he turned to Harry.

"Apparition?" groaned Spider-Man, Po, and Sonic.

"Yeah. Sorry if it's a bit rocky but at least it's an efficient means of transport," said Harry.

"It probably wasn't a good idea to eat all of those noodles before we left huh?" asked Po.

"As long as you keep them in your stomach then it's fine," said Leonardo.

"Excuse me!" snapped Spike. The seven members of the League looked down at the small purple and green dragon and waited. "Is anyone going to explain to me what in the name of Celestia is going on?"

"There's a lot to explain and little time to explain it. Right now all you need to know is that we know where Twilight is and we need to get to Canterlot, fast!" said Spider-Man.

"You know where Twilight is?" asked Fluttershy as a smile beamed across her face.

"Yes. Fluttershy, can you go and fetch Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity? We're going to need them," said Artemis.

"Okay."

The shy pegasus nodded and flew out a nearby open window.

"Where is she?" asked Spike.

"Opal Koboi and Chrysalis have trapped her in the Crystal Caverns below Canterlot Castle," said Artemis.

"Opal Koboi? Is she that deranged pixie that you keep fighting against?"

"The very same."

"Twilight's told me and the others about her before. What's her plan?"

"She created an army of Slade Clones and Death Eaters in an underground factory here in Equestria and soon she's going to use that army to attack Canterlot and thus take over Equestria."

"And eventually the world and everything beyond that," added Robin.

The sun finally fell below the horizon and not one second later a series of screams and hollers began echoing all around them.

"What's going on?" asked Spike.

"It's begun," said Artemis. "We need to find the others! Now!"

Artemis grabbed Spike's arm and they quickly descended the staircase and ran out the front door. Harry, Leonardo, Spider-Man, Robin, Po, and Sonic were close behind them.

Outside, the peaceful town of Ponyville had been turned into a scene of chaos. Trees and plants throughout the town were coming to life and attacking panicking ponies. Several houses were now on fire and some had even collapsed. Artemis and the others turned in the direction of Sweet Apple Acres and saw a massive army of Death Eaters and Slade Clones rising from a large opening in the ground. The Death Eaters proceeded to barrage the town with spells and Neutrino blasts and several ponies found themselves being bound, gagged, frozen, and paralyzed by the endless hordes of Koboi soldiers. Artemis reached up to his ear and turned on his LEP communicator.

"Foaly! It's begun! Her armies are attacking Ponyville as we speak. Make sure your armies appear anywhere else other than Ponyville. If the armies don't appear close to Canterlot then have one of the wizards Apparate them to the capital!" stated Artemis.

"Affirmative, Mud Boy," Foaly replied. Artemis cut the connection and began looking around for the others.

"Where are they?"

"We can't just stand here and let them do this!" snapped Robin.

"They're not going to kill any of these ponies."

"How can you be so sure about that, Artemis?"

"Koboi doesn't want her future subjects dead. She's fine with prisoners but she doesn't want them dead. Why do you think that no Death Eaters have used the Killing Curse yet?"

"I agree with Artemis. Koboi's saving the killing for us and our friends," said Harry. It was at this moment that a rainbow streak smashed into a group of Slade clones and knocked them through the air.

"That's for attacking our town!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash!" yelled Artemis. The cyan pony looked down at Artemis and the others and flew down to them.

"Artemis? Harry? Spike? What are you guys doing here?"

"Opal Koboi has just launched an invasion on your world. In a few hours these armies will be turning the city of Canterlot into a pile of ash and dust. We're going to Apparate to Canterlot once Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity have joined us."

"No way! I'm not leaving my town in their hour of need!"

"Rainbow Dash. I know it's hard for you to leave you friends, especially since you represent the Element of Loyalty, but trust me! You'll help them more by leaving now than staying here and getting injured. There's too many for you to fight on your own! We have an army ready. All of our allies are ready to fight! But you need to come with us!"

The cyan pegasus scowled at Artemis and looked around the town. A tear began to form in her eye but she was quick to wipe it away.

"I...I...okay. I'll come with you," she choked.

"Don't worry, Rainbow Dash. Koboi will pay for ever trying to take over your world," said Artemis. Artemis extended his hand towards the pegasus. Rainbow Dash gave a determined smile and extended her hoof. Artemis shook her hoof and they nodded at each other.

"But I just _can't_ leave my dear Opalescence behind!" cried a familiar voice. Rarity was being pulled through the town-turned-battlefield by none other than Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy.

"Come on! She's going to be fine! Just come with us!" ordered Applejack.

"Come on you silly filly!" said Pinkie Pie in a half serious-half excited tone.

"Harry, get ready to Apparate!" said Leonardo.

"Right!" said Harry. Rarity finally gave up and ran towards the group along with Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy. Just as they were about to reach them a Death Eater appeared and pointed his wand at them.

"It's Fowl, Potter, and the others! Get them! GET THEM!" he yelled. Artemis and the others suddenly found a swarm of Death Eaters and Slade clones bearing down on them. Rainbow Dash smashed into several of them and Harry took out some with a stream of spells. Artemis took out his Neutrino and managed to take down three Slade clones. Artemis looked over at Applejack and the others to see that they had frozen in place.

"Come on your crazy fillies! We need to go! NOW!" yelled Spider-Man. Applejack nodded and the four mares ran towards the group. Rainbow Dash swooped down and put her hoof in Artemis' hand.

"Get ready, Harry," said Artemis. Harry nodded and they all proceeded to link up with each other. Tears streamed down Fluttershy's face as Neutrino blasts, fireballs, and offensive spells raced past her.

"Almost there!" breathed Harry. The four mares linked up together and jumped towards Rainbow Dash, who had extended a wing out for them to grab onto.

"Get them! Get them!" yelled a female Death Eater. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

A deadly green streak shot through the air and missed Spike by a few inches. Applejack wrapped her front left leg around Rainbow Dash's wing and the pegasus groaned in pain.

"GO!" screamed Applejack. Artemis turned to Harry and Harry nodded.

"Wait!" choked Po. "I don't think I'm re-"

There was a loud crack and the seven members, the dragon, and the five mares disappeared into thin air.

"Damn it!" screamed one of the Death Eaters as he chucked his Neutrino through the air. Suddenly, a Slade clone with a large black cloak walked over to the Death Eater and grabbed him by the neck.

"You let them escape. Ms. Koboi will not be pleased," he said coldly.

"It was not my fault! It was the others! They-"

There was a sickening crack and the cloaked Slade dropped the now-dead Death Eater onto the ground, his neck bent in a very inhuman angle. The cloaked Slade then raised his right wrist up to his mouth and spoke into a thin communicator.

"Mistress Koboi. Artemis Fowl and the others were here in Ponyville. They Apparated away and I'm sure that they're heading to Canterlot," he said.

"Oh I wouldn't doubt that for a second," replied the chilling voice of Opal Koboi. "They probably have a little _army_ on the way too."

"They stand no chance against us."

"No. They do not. Especially with the little _surprise_ I have for them and that poor excuse for a capital."

The cloaked Slade looked over at a group of Death Eaters who were carrying a large oval-shaped device under a long gray tarp. One of the Death Eaters tripped and the device was nearly dropped, though everyone kept their balance.

"Hey, you! Be careful with that! One wrong move and all life within a ten mile radius is wiped out!" snapped the cloaked Slade. The Death Eaters nodded and continued on their way. "I can't work with these idiots much longer."

"Don't worry, General. Most of them will probably be dead by tomorrow morning."

"Good. Don't worry, Mistress Koboi, I'm sure that the _Princesses_ will be happy to hand over their country when we tell them what we have on our side."

"Oh I don't think it'll be that easy."

"What do you mean?"

"If there's one thing I've learned during my time in the future...it's that it's a very deadly mistake to underestimate Artemis Fowl. He always has something up his sleeve."

"But he is still no match for you, Mistress Koboi."

"True. In the end it will be I that stands on top and Fowl and his little league will be at the bottom, just pleading for my mercy!"

"Chrysalis and her forces are also on the way. They've already gone through Appleloosa and should be at Canterlot within a couple hours."

"Good."

"Should the armies Apparate to Canterlot?"

"No! You and the other clones may be stable but Apparition would be too much for you and them. You'd all fall apart! I don't want any of the Death Eater soldiers to Apparate either! I want my army together as one massive force. I need to go now. My dear _son_ is calling me. I better make sure to take care of him soon."

"Good. General Salazar signing off."

General Salazar lowered his arm and looked out upon the burning remains of Ponyville. The dark night sky now glowing with the amber light of burning homes.


	17. Canterlot Lockdown

Chapter 17: Canterlot Lockdown

The screams and hollers vanished with a flash and were soon replaced by casual murmurs and conversations about fancy parties. Artemis found his footing and examined the area in which he and the others had arrived at. They were standing on the platform of a small train station. A long train track extended away from the train station. One direction of the track led off into the countryside and the other direction led across a long bridge which connected the station to the grand city of Canterlot. The Equestrian capital gleamed in the light of the full moon and a large purple barrier extended around the capital.

"Looks like Twilight was right when she told me about the security increase," said Artemis.

"It hasn't been like this since Shining Armor and Princess Cadance's wedding," stated Rainbow Dash.

"Well it looks like Canterlot hasn't seen the last of Chrysalis," said Spider-Man. Artemis walked up to a nearby guard and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, sir. I'm Artemis Fowl and my friends and I need to get into Canterlot to speak with _Princess_ Celestia," he said.

"For what reason?" asked the guard.

"Within a few hours an army will be here to take over the city and I have an army on my side to help protect it, Canterlot. Please, time is of the most importance here."

The guard looked at Artemis intensely and then looked at the others. A pegasus guard walked over and did the same thing.

"Do you recognize any of these visitors?" asked the pegasus guard.

"I think I recognize the pegasi, unicorn, earth ponies, and the dragon but the others are a complete mystery," replied the guard.

"They could all be Changelings in disguise."

"Yes...let's scan them."

Two unicorn guards walked over and ran their horns up and down in front of the group, all while their horns shone brightly. They eventually stopped and gave a slight nod.

"Okay," said the first guard. "You can enter...but we'll be watching you."

"I wouldn't imagine it any other way," chuckled Artemis. Artemis and the others were quick to load into a small transport train carriage. The guards nodded at the conductor and then they were off to the city.

It didn't take long for Spike and the mares to lead Artemis and the other members to Princess Celestia's throne room. Celestia was busy talking things over with Princess Luna and Shining Armor when they arrived.

"Your Majesties! Artemis Fowl and others have arrived to deliver you some important news," announced a black unicorn guard.

"Artemis Fowl?" asked Celestia with a surprise. Artemis walked towards the Princesses and Shining Armor and gave a polite bow. The ponies and the other members were right behind him.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, _Queen_ Celestia," he retorted.

"Are we really going to go over this again?" snapped Celestia.

"No. I just did that to loosen the tension a bit."

Harry and the others smirked a bit but soon returned to their serious expressions.

"What is the news that you bring me?" asked Celestia.

"Opal Koboi and Chrysalis and gathered together two enormous armies and are heading towards Canterlot as we speak to take it over. Your shields will not hold out long against their forces," replied Artemis. Celestia turned to the five mares and Spike and looked at them sternly.

"Is this true?" she asked.

"Yes!" replied Applejack. "They've already attacked Ponyville and have nearly reduced it to ash and cinders! We're all tellin' ya, Princess! Their armies are comin'!"

"I should have known that Chrysalis would strike sooner or later."

"Also, we know where Twilight Sparkle is," continued Artemis.

"Where is she?" asked Shining Armor, whose eyes were now wide with fright.

"She's alive but she's trapped within the Crystal Caverns below this very castle."

"I had those blocked off. Nopony could walk or teleport in there without my help," stated Celestia.

"This is Opal Koboi that we're talking about. She can find all sorts of different ways to worm around protective spells and enchantments. Trust me, Princess. She's down there and she needs our help. And, also, we need the Elements of Harmony."

"I only assumed as much. Guards!"

A small group of guards appeared next to the Princesses in a flash.

"Go and retrieve the Elements of Harmony," she ordered. The guards nodded and began to walk towards the large entrance doors. Celestia then turned her attention to Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity. "I think you five should go with them."

"Right!" said Rainbow Dash. The five mares nodded to Artemis and the others and followed the guards out of the throne room. Celestia then turned her attention to Luna and Shining Armor.

"Luna. Shining Armor. Take Artemis and the others down to the Crystal Caverns to find Twilight," she ordered. "I will stay here and oversee our defenses. Canterlot is going into lockdown. Artemis, do you have any reinforcements coming?"

"Yes," replied Artemis. "The LEP, the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's Army, the rest of the Teen Titans and the Furious Five, et cetera, et cetera."

"Good."

The Princess nodded to Artemis and Artemis nodded back. Luna and Shining Armor approached Artemis and the other members came closer.

"Well. Let's head down then," said Luna.

"Artemis," said Robin. "I think it's best if some of us stayed up here to help Celestia with the defenses and such."

"Right," stated Artemis. "Okay. Harry and I will go down into the caverns with Luna and Shining Armor. The rest of you help Celestia and the armies with anything they need. It's going to be one hell of a fight so prepare yourselves!"

"Right!" stated Leonardo, Spider-Man, Robin, Po, Sonic, and Spike with proud grins on their faces.

"Come on. I have a sister to find!" stated Shining Armor.

"That you do," said Artemis. Artemis shook a bit as he followed Luna and Shining Armor through the winding corridors of Canterlot Castle. The once quiet castle was now full of shouts, orders, and fast footsteps. Soldiers, guests, and castle staff rushed past them as they prepared themselves for the inevitable battle. Harry caught up to Artemis and began walking alongside him.

"Are you _sure_ that you're okay, Artemis?" he asked.

"Why do you have to keep asking me this? You've been asking me this question since this morning! I'm fine! One hundred percent fine! I have no worries, no problems! I'm perfectly fine!" he stated angrily.

"Whatever you say. I just don't want you to choke up or something when you're in a really stressful situation."

"Harry. In the past 48 hours I've fought against symbiotic super-villains, had houses collapse on me, visited a burning village, been wrapped up in homicidal vines, had a clone of Slade melt in my hands, and have sent an entire city in lockdown. I'm sure a trip through some glistening caverns and a little battle won't be as mentally scarring as you claim it will be."

"I've been through many battles, Artemis. I watched Hogwarts get destroyed, I've fought against a giant Basilisk, I've fought off over one hundred Dementors, I've battled within the most secret places in the Ministry of Magic, and I've had to fight Lord Voldemort, the darkest wizard in history, on more than one occasion. I'm still haunted by those memories. It can pile up on you if you try to keep your true feelings about it inside."

"I'm not what most people would call and _open book_."

"I know...and that can be a huge problem when time calls for it."

Artemis shrugged off the warning and focused entirely on following Luna and Shining Armor. Harry bit his lip and, at that moment, couldn't help but worry about the boy genius more than the entire fate of Canterlot and its inhabitants.


	18. Enchantments, Madness, and Deception

Chapter 18: Enchantments, Madness, and Deception

Artemis and Harry watched as Luna used her magic to open up a large hole in the floor. They were now in the bottom basement of Canterlot Castle and nothing else was down here except for a few rats and cleaning staff. The floor opened up like the brick wall that led into Diagon Alley and revealed a deep tunnel that seemed to extend into oblivion. Luna's horn emitted a bright light and a large, rectangular, wooden box, resembling that of an elevator, rose out of the darkness.

"Well," said Luna. "Get in."

Artemis and Harry looked at each other and stepped into the _elevator_. Luna and Shining Armor followed suit and Luna used her magic to lower the elevator deep into the depths of the hole.

"_Lumos_!" said Harry as he pulled out his wand. A welcoming, bluish light emanated from the tip of the wand and lit up the darkness. Artemis shook a bit as the sound of wood scraping against stone clawed at his eardrums.

"How far down is it?" he asked.

"Pretty far. These caverns go for miles in all directions. It's been a year and we still haven't fully explored them," replied Shining Armor. Artemis gulped and suddenly thought back to the time in which he had to swim through a tunnel of plasma to stick a stiffened dwarf hair into a microscopic keyhole.

"Fantastic," he breathed.

"What was that?" asked Luna.

"Nothing! Nothing at all."

"Okay then."

They rode in silence for the next minute or so until the elevator finally reached the bottom.

"Well here we are," announced Shining Armor. "The Crystal Caverns."

Artemis and Harry stepped out of the elevator and were instantly impressed. The caverns were vast, frightening, beautiful, and unique. Jagged rock platforms, chasms, and glass shards filled the entire interior of the caverns. The light from Harry's wand reflected off of the walls and made the cavern feel like an underwater cave on a faraway planet.

"And so the search begins!" exclaimed Artemis.

"Twilight! Twiley!" called Shining Armor.

"I think it's best if we keep our voices down."

"Why?" asked Luna.

"Because, knowing Opal Koboi, I'm sure there's more than just Twilight Sparkle waiting for us in these caverns."

"Good point. We best be on our guard," said Harry as he raised his wand. Artemis nodded and turned to Luna and Shining Armor.

"So do you know the layout of the caverns yet?"

"Not fully but we can find our way around just the same. You don't have to worry about getting lost down here forever," replied Luna with a grin.

"That's reassuring. Okay! Onward!"

Artemis, Harry, Luna, and Shining Armor then began their further descent into the amazingly intimidating caverns.

Meanwhile, a few miles above, Opal Koboi, under the guise of Twilight Velvet, was walking down one of the corridors calmly. A pegasus guard appeared around the corner and looked like he was in a hurry to get somewhere.

"Excuse me, kind sir!" called Opal in an overly friendly voice.

"Yes?" asked the guard as he came to a halt.

"What's all the ruckus about?"

"The city is in danger. Artemis Fowl and some others have come to warn us about the oncoming armies of the Changeling Queen and some pixie named Opal Koboi."

"Ah. That sure explains a lot."

"Wait a second...you're Twilight Velvet right?"

"Why yes I am. Why do you ask, sir?"

"We've found out where your daughter has been kept."

"You have?"

"Yes. Princess Luna, the Captain, Artemis Fowl, and Harry Potter have ventured down into the Crystal Caverns to find her."

"Artemis Fowl, Harry Potter, and Princess Luna are down in the caverns. And Shining Armor's with them?"

"That is correct."

"Good. Very good. I will have to thank them dearly when I see them."

"You do that. Now I better be off. You better find some shelter, Ms. Velvet. This is going to be a nasty fight!"

"Oh...oh yes! I shall fetch my husband and once I have my children together I will make sure to keep myself and them safe from harm."

"Good."

The pegasus guard nodded and took off again. A devilish smile formed on Opal's face as she returned to her trotting.

"Well," she breathed. "It looks like I need to go visit my daughter again."

The caverns seemed to extend on and on into infinity. It didn't take long for Artemis to get tired of the constant walking. At moments he thought they were going in constant circles. There were even moments when he thought the reflections in the crystals walls were talking to him. Trying to convince him that everything around him was a dream and that he was still back at Fowl Manor, sleeping soundly in his professionally-made pajamas. Then the voices came. They were small at first but they soon became as loud as a raging thunderstorm. Artemis knew they weren't real and he also thought they were. Real and unreal. His eyes began spinning like tops and yet they were standing still. Artemis felt like he was about to fall over and black out but he still felt fine and balanced nonetheless. He looked over at Harry and could see the same effect was taking hold in his mind. Harry looked back at him, his green eyes misty with confusion, wonder, and fear.

"You feel it too. Don't you?" he uttered.

"Yes," replied Artemis.

"Koboi sure likes her mind games."

"Oh I don't think this is just Opal."

"You don't?"

"No. I think these caverns have effects like these even without Opal's enchantments and curses."

"So you two sense it too?" asked Luna as she turned around.

"You too? I thought that you of all people...I mean ponies would be able to block out the effects," said Harry as he face blushed slightly.

"Normally I can but there's some foreign magic in here now. It's very troubling."

"Princess, let's just find Twilight and get out of here," said Shining Armor. "Just standing around and playing into these little mind games is just what the enemy wants."

"True. Let's continue...and possibly at a faster pace."

Harry nodded at Luna and Artemis and the group continued walking.

Time seemed to disappear as they trekked further and further into the caverns. Everything became a reflective, colored blur and everything seemed to be alive and not alive. Death and life floated through the air and screams that didn't exist yelled and begged for mercy like the most tortured of souls. Artemis' eyes darted around in every direction and little trickles of sweat began forming on his brow.

"Focus. Focus on the mission. Focus on Twilight. Focus on beating Opal. Focus on getting back home to Mother, Father, Myles, and Beckett! Just...focus," breathed Artemis as he proceeded to walk faster and faster. His vision became faint and all he could see were light, gray outlines in a sea of white and black blotches. His feet buckled constantly underneath him and his skin became irritated and burned as if little, annoying cats were scratching at him constantly. "Get them off! Get them off!"

"Artemis, there's nothing on you," said Harry. Artemis grabbed Harry with his hands and their misty pairs of eyes met. "Artemis-"

"We need to find her! We need to find her! She can't be dead!"

"What's wrong with him?" asked Luna.

"I don't know!" replied a shaken Harry. Artemis began to shake violently and, in a flash, he reached up for his reflective glasses, pulled them off, and attempted to smash them into the ground. "Artemis! Get a hold of yourself!"

Harry grabbed Artemis' arms and looked at him, straight into his eyes. Tears were forming in the teenage genius' eyes and his lip was quivering like that of an overemotional infant. This wasn't the Artemis Fowl that Harry knew. This Artemis was insane. His mind was flowing out of his ears like Bubotuber Pus.

"Artemis! Artemis!" called Luna. Artemis looked over at Luna and then, in the blink of an eye, broke away from Harry's grip and calmly put his glasses back on. "Artemis? Are you okay?"

"Of course. Why would I not be?" replied the now-normal Artemis.

"But...but...what was all that about?" snapped Harry.

"What was what about?"

"You know! The crying! The shaking! The inconsistent mumbling! Are you telling me that you don't remember _any_ of it?"

"Sorry, but I really don't know what you're talking about, Harry."

Harry looked around the cavern and his eyes slowly fell upon each reflective surface of glass.

"We really need to find Twilight and get out of here soon," he breathed. "I think the combined enchantments of the caverns and Koboi are slowly eating their way into our heads."

"Right. So let's continue," stated Shining Armor. The white unicorn captain then turned around and continued on his way.

"Something fishy is going on," said Artemis.

"No doubt about that," said Harry as they continued their walking.

"I'm not talking about the enchantments or my forgotten mental breakdown. It's...it's something else."

"Like what?"

"I can't put a finger on it but it feels like a large shadow is covering us at this very second."

"Well we are underground."

"Not a literal shadow! More like a...a...a _figurative_ or mental shadow. A shadow that exists in the mind and also exists on the outside. A shadow that is covering us and yet can't fully grasp us in its dark clutches. Does that make any sense?"

"In a way, I suppose. After this is all over I'm going on that long vacation with George."

"I think I'm right there with you on that one."

The two boys chuckled and happy smiles formed on their faces.

"Artemis! Harry!" called Luna from up ahead. "I've found something!"

Artemis and Harry raced to where Luna and Shining Armor were standing. At first nothing seemed out of the ordinary but, upon further examination, Artemis and Harry realized that the piece of wall that Luna was focused on was colored differently from the rest of the cavern walls and had no shards of diamonds or glass in it.

"It looks like it's in the shape of a door," said Harry.

"Correct. I think we've just found my sister!" announced Shining Armor happily.

"Right. _Confringo_!"

The wall exploded as the spell from Harry's wand collided with it. It wasn't an extremely loud explosion but it was enough to wake up a colony of bats overhead. The bats flew down towards the group and Artemis and the others proceeded to disappear into the tunnel which lay behind the secretive door.

This new tunnel had no glass, no jagged rocks, and no holes in the floor. It was a simple tunnel that had been dug out by someone, somepony, or something.

"Now be careful," warned Shining Armor. "We have no idea what could be residing in here."

"Yeah. Best to be careful," said Harry. The group continued further and further into the tunnel until they came to a large room carved into the depths of the cavern walls. It was a simple circular room made of stone and with no furnishings whatsoever. In the center of the room lay the limp body of a familiar, lavender unicorn. "Twilight!"

Artemis, Harry, Luna, and Shining Armor raced to her side to help her.

"Is she alright?" asked a frightened Luna. Artemis examined the unconscious unicorn and nodded.

"She's fine," he replied. "Just weak and badly beaten."

"We need to get her out of here!" stated Harry,

"Oh I'm sorry to say that she and you will not be leaving this room for a while," said a cold voice. Artemis, Harry, Luna, and Shining Armor turned to the darkness and were soon greeted by a pinkish mare with a purple and white mane emerging from the darkness, a sadistic grin plastered on her face.

"Twilight Velvet? Twilight's mother? What are you doing down here?" asked Luna in surprise. Twilight Velvet proceeded to laugh like a stuck up 1920's heiress and then turned her attention to Artemis.

"You think you're so clever, do you? Well...this time I've finally managed to beat you, Fowl!"

"Why don't you show your true form? Show yourself, Opal Koboi!" ordered Artemis.

"As you wish."

Artemis and Harry watched as the middle-aged pony slowly transformed into the devilish form of Opal Koboi.

"Where's the real Twilight Velvet?" snapped Luna. Opal waved her arm and a piece of the wall revolved to reveal a beaten and unconscious Twilight Velvet strapped to a stone slab by chains.

"A little bit medieval for your taste," said Artemis.

"Oh do shut up already! Why don't you just accept the fact that I've won?" teased Opal.

"But you haven't! You're going to lose! And you're outnumbered!" snapped Harry as he aimed his wand at the pixie.

"But I won't be for long."

"Enough with this!" yelled Luna. She prepared to attack but, at that very moment, something charged into Luna, levitated her, and smashed her into the ground.

"Luna!" said an astonished Harry. Opal Koboi laughed joyfully as Artemis and Harry faced Luna's attacker. Standing over the limp body of Princess Luna was none other than...Shining Armor.


	19. The Return of Twilight Sparkle

Chapter 19: The Return of Twilight Sparkle

Opal Koboi's shrill laughs echoed throughout the room as Harry's jaw dropped at the sight of Shining Armor standing over the weak body of Princess Luna. His face was formed into a sadistic smile and his eyes shone of endless bloodlust. Artemis stared at Shining Armor in shock as he drew his Neutrino. Opal stopped laughing and simply stared at Artemis and Harry with a satisfied look on her face. Artemis and Harry looked at each other and simply put two and two together.

"Let me guess. He's _mesmerized_ isn't he? Or is it the Imperius Curse?" stated Harry angrily. Opal simply gave a slight chuckle and beckoned Shining Armor to her side. The now-evil Shining Armor smiled maliciously, grabbed Luna's mane with his mouth, and dragged the limp princess over to Opal.

"No. I don't believe it's the _mesmer_ or the Imperious Curse," said Artemis. "This is a new type of mind-control magic."

"Correct!" said Opal with a tickle of glee. "This world is just brimming with all different types of magic and power! That's why I decided to create my armies and establish my base in this world. Ever since I've arrived in this world I've been able to...experiment with several different types of magic. By the way Fowl, have you ever tasted unicorn? It's to die for!"

"You didn't."

"Why of course! The only way I could obtain the magic of this world is by consuming the flesh and blood of the users of said magic in this world. It wasn't hard. All I had to do was use the _mesmer_ on a few simple-minded unicorns and the rest was easier than cutting through melted butter."

Artemis' face hardened and he felt a strong feeling of hatred and disgust for Opal Koboi in which he had never felt before. He knew that she was a psychotic, sadistic, and truly evil piece of work but he never expected her to go to such lengths as to consume a living being that had a close amount of intelligence to her. His stomach turned at the thought of Opal consuming the cooked corpse of an innocent unicorn and he had to turn away from her for a second to allow the image to set in.

"Well...that certainly does explain how you're able to take over Shining Armor's mind completely and pull off a complete inter-species transformation," Artemis deducted. Opal chuckled again and, this time, Shining Armor joined in. Artemis had never heard Shining Armor laugh evilly and he now hoped that he'd never have to hear that laugh again. Harry took a step forward and raised his wand at Opal. Opal and Shining Armor turned to each other and laughed again.

"Do you really think it would be that simple? Just aim your wand at me, cast a spell, and my plans would just fall apart like wet troll mucus?" chuckled Opal. Harry's eyes darted between Opal and Shining Armor and he then quickly pointed his wand down at the injured Princess Luna.

"_Carpe Retractum_!" yelled Harry. An orange stream of magic shot out of Harry's wand and wrapped around Luna's abdomen like a rubber rope. Harry gave a hard tug and Luna flew away from the reach of Opal and Shining Armor. Luna landed next to Harry and gave a loud groan as she suddenly gained consciousness. Before Opal and Shining Armor could react, Harry pointed his wand up at the ceiling and yelled, "_Confringo_!"

The spell smashed into the ceiling and large pieces of rock and glass fell towards them. Opal calmly grabbed Shining Armor's mane and the duo disappeared in a flash of light. Harry used his wand to create a magical shield around Artemis, Twilight, Luna, and himself. The rocks smashed onto the exterior of the shield and after several long seconds the avalanche of rocks stopped. The shield disappeared and Artemis and Harry found themselves standing in the middle of a larger cavern containing a sea of jagged rocks and a few chunks of glass.

"What the hell was that?" snapped Artemis.

"A disruption of Opal's plans," replied Harry.

"What?"

"Well, for one, this cavern was the place where Opal planned to hold Twilight, us, and the other members of the League in. I've just destroyed it...obviously. Secondly, I'm positive that Opal planned for us to come down here with Princess Luna and Shining Armor. Shining Armor, who she already had complete control over, would weaken Princess Luna and Opal would use her abilities to take over Princess Luna's mind. She then would proceed to trap you and I in here with Twilight. Using Princess Luna and Shining Armor she would probably have gotten the other members down here."

"That certainly does sound like a plan she would make. Good job, Harry. But don't get too relaxed. We may have hindered a part of her plan but she still has an army on the way."

"Right. We better get out of here."

"But first..."

Artemis leaned down next to Twilight and pulled a small vial out of his pocket. He managed to pop open Twilight's mouth and poured a couple drops of the liquid into the opening. He then proceeded to do the same thing to Luna. Once he was done, Artemis stood up and placed the vial back into his pocket. Twilight and Luna then began to shake violently as if they were having seizures and their eyes glowed of white fire. Artemis watched calmly as a reddish smoke poured out of their ears, nose, and mouth and engulfed them. Harry turned to Artemis to ask him what the hell was going on but Artemis simply put a finger to his own mouth and nodded. Harry gulped and turned back to watch the smoke-engulfed ponies. After a several more long seconds the smoke disappeared and the sounds of relaxed groans emanated from the mouths of Twilight Sparkle and Princess Luna. The lavender unicorn was the first to stand up and it took her a moment to gain hold of her surroundings. She looked at Artemis and Harry and proceeded to wrap them up in a large pony hug. Princess Luna gained her balance and smiled at the sight of Twilight hugging Artemis and Harry.

"You did it! You found me!" she exclaimed happily as she let them go.

"Did you ever have any doubts, _Ms. Sparkle_?" asked Artemis with a grin.

"No. Nice to finally see you, Harry. I would've greeted you back in Diagon Alley but I think we all know what got in the way."

"Yeah. I'm still hurting from that little dispute," chuckled Harry.

"Artemis Fowl," said Luna. "I would like to thank you for aiding me but, while it is nice to see you all reunited again, Canterlot is still threatened."

"Right. Listen Twilight. Opal has an army on the way and it's going to be here in probably the time span of an hour!" said Artemis.

"An army?" gasped Twilight. "First she takes my mother's place and now-"

"Wait," choked Harry. Artemis, Twilight, and Luna turned to Harry with confused looks. "Twilight Velvet!"

At first Artemis was confused but his memory of the unicorn strapped to the wall suddenly came back to him.

"But...the tunnel collapse," breathed Artemis. Artemis and Harry proceeded to run in the direction of where Twilight Velvet had been held and began digging through the floor of rocks. Luna's horn glowed brightly and rocks began to fly from the ground in truckloads. Artemis soon found himself touching the exterior of an invisible barrier. As more rocks were removed the limp body of Twilight Velvet came into sight. Her entire body was protected by a circular magical shield which she was conjuring with the last of her strength. Her eyes opened slightly and it was when her pupils fell onto Twilight's face in the distance that the shield disappeared. Artemis grabbed Twilight Velvet, pulled out the vial he had used earlier, and poured the liquid into Twilight Velvet's mouth.

"What is that?" asked Harry as the healing process began.

"Another prototype. This was a healing potion which I created by mixing together fairy technologies and some Wiggenweld Potion from your world. I didn't have much so I decided to save it for when time called for it."

"Do you still have some?"

"About half of the original amount."

"Good. Because one thing we desperately need in a battle is a full healing potion."

Artemis smiled at Harry and patted him on the shoulder. Twilight Velvet soon came to and Twilight ran over to give her mother a huge hug. Twilight Velvet hugged her daughter and a single tear fell from her left eye. She looked up at Artemis and a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Thank...thank you," she breathed. Artemis nodded politely as Twilight let her mother go.

"You're just full of surprises and miracles, aren't you?" laughed Twilight.

"Well...yeah," stated Artemis with a smug grin.

"I hate to break this happy reunion but Opal's still on the loose and there's an army on the way," stated Harry as he began walking towards the exit.

"I can get us upstairs. With me, it's easier to get out than to get in," said Luna. Luna's horn shone brightly and she, Artemis, Harry, Twilight, and Twilight Velvet vanished in a bright orb of white light.

Meanwhile, in a small bedroom located within the interior of Canterlot Castle, Opal Koboi and Shining Armor appeared through a flash of bright light.

"We should have taken that wand off of him," said Opal with an annoyed tone.

"I apologize, Mistress Koboi. I was stupid to not think of that," said Shining Armor. Opal turned to the controlled pony captain and slapped him hard across the face. He grimaced in pain for a few seconds but then returned to his emotionless expression.

"Yes. You were stupid. It matters not that Princess Luna is not under my control and that my cell for the members has been destroyed. I still have the upper hand in this battle! Tonight, Canterlot will fall and the begin of my reign shall commence! Wow. That sounded kind of generic...but being generic is fun right now so I'll stick with that."

Opal waved her hand and Shining Armor gave an out-of-control laugh. She waved her hand again and the laughing stopped. Opal then proceeded to transform back into the form of Twilight Velvet.

"But, Mistress. Your cover as Twilight Velvet has been blown. Are you sure you don't want to pick another form?" asked Shining Armor. Opal glared as her pet pony and Shining Armor was quick to bow.

"My disguise as Twilight Velvet may not be full-proof anymore but that won't stop me from having fun with this perfect new opportunity. Besides, with my secret weapon on the way I really don't have anything to worry about," replied Opal. Opal then turned to the bedroom door and opened it. She beckoned Shining Armor out and he trotted happily through the door. "Remember, Shining. You don't trot."

Shining Armor stopped his happy trotting and returned to a normal walk. Opal shook her head and closed the bedroom door behind her.


	20. The Sea of Soldiers

Chapter 20: The Sea of Soldiers

Artemis, Harry, and Twilight had never been happier to see the empty interior of Celestia's throne room. The all gave great sighs as the fresh air of Canterlot raced back into their lungs.

"So you can't warp into the caverns but you can warp out?" asked Harry with a smirk.

"It's for safety reasons. Makes it hard for intruders to break in but makes it easy for explorers, soldiers, and visitors to get out if something happened," replied Luna.

"Makes sense. Now let's find the others," said Artemis.

"Twilight Velvet, come with me. We must warn my sister of Opal Koboi's guise."

Twilight Velvet nodded and followed Luna out of the room. Artemis, Harry, and Twilight proceeded to exit out the main door and run towards the exterior of Canterlot Castle.

"How are we going to fend off Opal's army?" asked Twilight as they ran.

"We have our own forces on the way," replied Harry.

"They should be meeting in the center of town," said Artemis.

"Well how are we going to find-"

The trio arrived at an exterior wall of Canterlot Castle that overlooked the town. Below they could see several groups of different people and creatures arriving. Ponies stepped aside as an army of wizards, fairies, anthropomorphic beings, and several others were walking through the streets of Canterlot and towards the castle.

"Looks like they're here," said Twilight.

"That was actually faster than I expected," Harry commented.

"Let's go greet them," said Artemis.

"I can get us down there."

Harry grabbed Artemis and Twilight and concentrated hard on the front gate of Canterlot Castle. There was a familiar pull behind his naval followed by several seconds of darkness. With a crack they appeared in front of the Canterlot Castle gates. Two pegasus guards jumped at the sudden arrival of the unicorn and the two humans.

"I apologize for the scare, gentlemen," said Artemis.

"Gentlecolts," corrected Twilight.

"Whatever."

Twilight smirked as she walked towards the oncoming army along with Artemis and Harry.

The army stopped in its place as they saw Artemis, Harry, and Twilight approaching. Five mares and a small dragon jumped from the crowd and tackled Twilight.

"Twilight!" cried a happy Spike as he engulfed Twilight in a huge bear hug along with Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity.

"Spike! Girls!" cried Twilight as she returned the hug. Artemis smiled and then turned back to the army. There were several familiar and new faces in the crowd. Most of them were people he had heard about from the other members and sadly had not had the chance to meet them before this point.

The army consisted of several different people and creatures who all had connections to the eight members of the League of Inter-Dimensional Heroes. Harry smiled as his eyes fell on Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and members of Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix standing towards the front of the crowd. Artemis made out the forms of Holly, Butler, Foaly, Mulch, No1, Juliet, Trouble, and several other members of the LEP within the crowd. Leonardo walked forward and was followed by his brothers, Splinter, April, Casey, and many of their allies such as Angel, Leatherhead, Professor Honeycutt, Miyamoto Usagi, and others. Spider-Man followed Leonardo and was joined by Gwen Stacy and Harry Osborn, who was now under the persona of the New Goblin. Robin and Raven appeared and were followed by Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. Po was joined by Master Shifu, the Furious Five, Master Storming Ox, Master Croc, and his father, Mr. Ping. Sonic appeared and was joined by a large group of his friends such as Amy, Tails, Chris Thorndyke, Knuckles, and more. Artemis then noticed a small group of Ponyville natives emerge from the crowd such as Big Macintosh, Applebloom, Zecora, and even the Mayor.

"We took a little detour to Ponyville to help some the natives if that doesn't bother you," said Hermione as she walked forward.

"Not at all," chuckled Artemis. Twilight had finally been released from her friends' grasp and was now catching her breath. Celestia appeared behind Artemis and was joined by her sister.

"Artemis. We must act now," she said.

"Right."

Artemis turned to the large crowd and felt somewhat nervous. Why was he nervous? Well it had to be about the oncoming battle...but it wasn't. It was something else. Was it because he had to talk to all of these anxious fighters? It couldn't be. He'd spoken in front of large groups before under intense pressure. Something was off. He shook his head and gave all of his attention to the massive sea of soldiers. Harry raised his wand and put it to Artemis' neck.

"_Sonorus_," he uttered. Artemis felt a strange sensation go through his neck and his vocal cords began to vibrate like a supersonic harp.

"What did that do?" asked Artemis. He was surprised as his voice came out not at normal volume but like that of a gargantuan megaphone. Some people nearby placed their hands over their ears as their faces grimaced with slight pain. "Right. Tonight the fate of this world and all worlds depends on us. As you've all been told, Opal Koboi has constructed a massive army of Death Eaters, Slade clones, Changelings, and God knows what else to take over this world and, eventually, all of our worlds. The thought of someone taking over multiple worlds with just one large army may sound fictitious to some of you but...this is Opal Koboi that I'm talking about. She's just as bad and psychotic, if not more, than most of the villains that we have all faced. She will stop at nothing until she gets her way. She is a force to be reckoned with. Especially now because she has gained new, horrifyingly powerful abilities by pulling off incredibly heinous and despicable acts such as...killing and consuming unicorns from this world." Several gasps and groans of disgust echoed throughout the crowd. Even Celestia herself was taken aback by this fact. Artemis cleared his throat loudly and continued. "She has used these new abilities to create her army of successful clones, travel between worlds with technologies stolen from me and this world, has taken over the minds of individuals such as Shining Armor, has ordered attacks directed at us and our friends, and, most recently, has used a successful transformation ability to take the form of Twilight Sparkle's mother." There were several more gasps and Artemis raised his hand. "Twilight Velvet is safe now but Opal Koboi and the controlled Shining Armor are somewhere in this castle. Koboi's armies are on the way and will probably be here sooner than later."

"We can take them!" yelled the voice of Raphael. There were several cheers of agreement from the crowd.

"Koboi's made her last mistake!" cried the voice of Juliet.

"Canterlot shall remain standing!" cheered Rainbow Dash.

"We shall be victorious!" stated the loud voice of Tigress. More cheers emanated from the crowd and the figurative sea of soldiers began to resemble that of a literal sea. Artemis raised his hand and the crowd slowly grew silent.

"I am glad to see that we are all equally determined to win this battle. Prepare yourselves! The fight of all of your lives is about to begin!" he exclaimed. A final wave of cheers echoed throughout the street and the army began to disperse. Some took to the sky in various flying devices, some took positions at the edge of town, some went towards the depths of Canterlot Castle, and some headed towards the boundaries of the town to set up stronger defenses. Artemis pointed at his neck and Harry raised his wand.

"_Quietus_," said Harry. Artemis felt the vibrations in his vocal cords return to normal and the exuberant feelings in his throat quickly disappeared.

"Well I think that inspired them enough," said Artemis.

"Not bad, Fowl," said Rainbow Dash as she gave him a friendly punch to the arm. "Not bad at all."

"By the way, Twilight. Here's your Element," said Fluttershy. It was at this moment that Artemis noticed that Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity were all wearing their respective Element necklaces. Fluttershy handed a large golden crown with a purple diamond in it to Twilight. Twilight happily took it and placed it on her head. Twilight's eyes glowed white for a few seconds and returned to normal.

"Okay. Now I'm ready," stated Twilight with a determined smile.

Meanwhile, within one of the upper halls of Canterlot Castle, Opal Koboi, still under the guise of Twilight Velvet, was walking slowly with the mind-controlled Shining Armor at her side.

"I will say that Fowl gave a pretty entertaining inspiration speech," said Opal as she walked. "The fact that they're all determined to defeat me will make this even more satisfying."

Opal chuckled softly and Shining Armor returned the favor. They rounded a bend and suddenly bumped into a stressed out earth pony guard.

"Excuse me!" said the guard. "I wasn't watching where I was going and...wait. Aren't you Twilight Velvet?"

"Why yes I am!" Opal lied.

"I heard that Opal Koboi is impersonating Twilight Velvet and that she had control over...Shining Armor."

The guard's attention turned to Shining Armor and Shining Armor was quick to ram the guard into the wall. The guard was pinned to the wall by Shining Armor's magic and Opal laughed at the sight of his surprised face.

"Feeling a little stupid now aren't we?" teased Opal. "Ashamed that you could only put two and two together when it was too late? A disappointment of a guard you are. Celestia was an idiot to hire you."

"Don't you _dare_ talk about the Princess you fowl pixie! You do not even deserve the right to refer to her at all!" snapped the guard.

"Really? Well I'm talking about her now, aren't I? Celestia's an idiot. Celestia's ugly. Celestia's, well I might as well say it, a bitch! A fowl, ugly, stupid, self-absorbed, bitchy, poor excuse for a ruler."

The guard stared at Opal with pure hatred and Opal felt a surge of pleasure go through her body.

"Mistress. Shall I dispose of him?" asked Shining Armor. Opal examined the guard and gave a sadistic grin.

"No," she replied deliciously. "I have a much better punishment for him." She slowly approached the trapped guard and placed her unicorn horn on his forehead. "I'm sure the last thing that this guard would want would be to unwillingly follow someone who's about to take over his precious world and kill his glorified _princess_."

The horn began to glow and a strange green light began to sink into the guard's head.

"Wait! No! I won't! I won't! I...I...I shall...I shall always serve you...I will always adore you...Mistress Koboi," croaked the guard as his eyes shone of dark green before returning to normal.

"Shining, you can let him down now."

Shining nodded and let the guard fall to the ground. The guard grudgingly got up and stared straight into the eyes of Twilight Velvet that covered the chocolate eyes of Opal Koboi.

"Who do you serve?" she asked in a seductive manner.

"I serve you, and only you, Mistress Koboi," replied the guard.

"What do you think I should do to Princess Celestia?"

"I think you should kill her."

"Just kill her? Come on, you have to have more creative ideas than that, sweetie."

"I think...I think you should cut off her flowing mane."

"Good. What else?"

"I think you should peel off her cutie marks with a sharp object very, very slowly. I think you should cut off her tail, smear her coat, saw off her horn and wings, and then, after humiliating her in front of everypony who loves her and everypony who hates her, you should finally kill her...slowly."

"Good. I like you. You have much more creative ideas than dear Shining."

Opal patted the guard and proceeded to slap Shining Armor three times.

"I apologize, Mistress. I am a disappointment of a captain," said Shining Armor.

"Yes...you are. Now, guard, shall we continue on our way and watch the fun commence?" asked Opal teasingly.

"Why of course, Mistress. I would rather do nothing else but what you want," replied the guard. Opal chuckled and beckoned Shining Armor and the guard after her as she continued on her trek down the hall. Shining Armor and the guard proceeded to follow their mistress.

Meanwhile, two enormous seas of black appeared from over the horizon and approached Canterlot at a frightening speed.


	21. An Agreement Kept

Chapter 21: An Agreement Kept

The sounds of shuffling feet, orders, hollers, and screams became deafened in the ears of Artemis Fowl, Harry Potter, Twilight Sparkle, Spider-Man, Leonardo, Po, Robin, and Sonic. The League soon found a small, quiet room that overlooked the city from the castle. They all filed in and found seats around a small circular table that, conveniently enough, had been placed in the room with a series of chairs surrounding it. Artemis closed the door and sat down at the head of the table. Harry and Twilight sat next to Artemis, Leonardo sat at the other head of the table with Spider-Man and Po sitting next to him, and Robin and Sonic sat in the middle of the table, opposite to each other.

"Well it looks liked we finally got to have our meeting after all," said Spider-Man teasingly. There were a few chuckles but nothing more. Artemis stood up and placed his palms on the smooth wooden surface of the table.

"Well I'd definitely say that things are not going well," he breathed.

"What are we here to discuss that hasn't been discussed already? Koboi's out there, an army's on the way, and we're to protect Canterlot. Is there really anything else that we have to discuss?" asked Robin.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Maybe we're meeting just for the sake of keeping our agreement," said Twilight softly.

"Besides, I think we could use a few more peaceful minutes of talking before the real hell is unleashed."

There were a few nods of disagreement followed by an awkward cough.

"There has to be more to this attack than an army," stated Harry.

"Huh?" asked Po. "What do you mean by that?"

"From what Artemis has told me about Koboi in the past, I can assume that she has more methods of taking over this city than with a large army."

"What more could you need?" asked Sonic.

"I don't know. I just have this feeling that there's more to this than an army."

"I'm with Harry on this one," said Twilight. "I've got a weird feeling in my stomach too."

"Wait a second!" exclaimed Spider-Man. "Twilight, you were held captive by Koboi! Did she ever mention a part of her plan around you?"

"No. She was very careful to keep her secrets and plans to herself when she was around me. I didn't even know about her taking over my brother. The only things I knew was that she was impersonating my mother and that she had something big planned for Canterlot."

"And that _something big_ just turned out to be a complete invasion," said Leonardo.

"Correct."

"Is there anything to eat around here?" asked Po as his stomach grumbled loudly.

"You only ate a couple hours ago!" stated Sonic with a grin.

"I know. That's a couple hours too long!"

"Can we talk about food later?" snapped Harry. Po and Sonic turned to Harry and sighed loudly with agreement.

"So what could Koboi have planned other than an army?" asked Leonardo.

"I have one guess," replied Artemis. "I just really hope that I'm wrong."

Meanwhile, several floors above, a pegasus guard named Flack and his unicorn brother, Han Temple, were busy looking for Opal Koboi and the enchanted Shining Armor.

"If you see Twilight Velvet then you tell me immediately because that's definitely going to be Koboi," said Flack.

"Where _is_ the real Twilight Velvet anyway?" asked Han.

"She's being held in a heavily guarded room so that we'll know that the Twilight Velvet we'll see will be Koboi."

Suddenly, a series of panicked murmurs began echoing from around the corner. Flack and Han raced around the bend and saw Twilight Velvet talking down to a controlled Shining Armor.

"Now snap out of it!" ordered Twilight Velvet.

"I shall always obey you, Mistress Koboi," said Shining Armor.

"Freeze! You're under arrest, Opal Koboi!" yelled Flack as he flew at the pinkish unicorn and pinned her to the ground.

"Wait! I'm not Opal! I'm the real Twilight Velvet!" pleaded the pinned down unicorn.

"I shall always obey you, Mistress Koboi," groaned Shining Armor as he was bonded magically by Han.

"Then why is Shining Armor referring to you as Mistress Koboi?" asked Han with a raised eyebrow.

"It's her! She's controlling my son! She's making him do this! She's taking over the guards! Listen to me!" pleaded Twilight Velvet. There were two large flashes of green light and Flack and Han felt a strange sense of control surge through their bodies. Opal Koboi, now in her pixie form, emerged from the shadows as the two guards slowly fell under her command.

"Come, gentlecolts. It's time to bring _Opal Koboi_ to justice," chuckled Opal.

"Yes, Mistress," said Flack and Han together as they proceeded down the hallway with Twilight Velvet and Shining Armor, making sure to bind their mouths shut.

"Good," said Opal. She then flicked her hand and a group of ten controlled Canterlot guards appeared by her side. "Come. The time is close for the deal to be made." The guards nodded and followed Opal down a separate hallway.

"Well...what do you think she's planning?" asked Twilight as the members of the League murmured to themselves in the small meeting room.

"I really don't want to jinx things," said Artemis with a grin.

"Oh come off it!" snapped Harry. "Just tell us what you think she has planned!"

"A bomb."

"That's it? A bomb? We can take care of a bomb!" said Spider-Man.

"You don't understand. If Koboi has a bomb then it's not going to be any ordinary bomb. It's going to be a bio-bomb!"

"Bio-bomb? Why does that sound familiar?" asked Sonic.

"It's a weapon created by Foaly that is used by the People only as a last resort. Most of the LEP call it a blue rinse."

"Have you mentioned it to us before?" asked Robin.

"I might have but I never went into complete detail."

"So what is it? A more powerful version of the atomic bomb?" asked Spider-Man.

"Yes and no. It's a biological weapon. When it goes off it kills every living thing within the radius that it's made for, yet the surrounding landscape remains untouched."

"It kills every living thing but doesn't cause damage to anything else? That's ingenious!" said Twilight with awe.

"How come we're only learning about this weapon now?" asked Robin with a tinge of annoyance.

"I forgot that I never mentioned it in great detail to any of you."

"Well good job, boy genius!" said Spider-Man.

"Now just wait a minute! We can't be sure that Koboi even has a bio-bomb in her arsenal!" Twilight stated.

"And yet it remains to be a very strong possibility," said Harry. The room fell silent and Po gave a long sigh.

"So what do we do if Koboi actually has a bio-bomb?" he asked.

"We try to take it from her before she sets it off," replied Artemis.

There were three loud knocks on the door and Holly entered. She was followed by Ron, Hermione, and Gwen.

"What's wrong?" asked Spider-Man.

"The armies are getting closer. They're nearly here," replied Holly.

"And that's not all," said Gwen.

"We've heard that they've captured Koboi and Shining Armor," said Ron.

They were quick to make their way down to the room where the supposed Opal Koboi was being kept. Shining Armor was bound and held in place by magical bonds outside of said room. Several unicorn guards were standing around him.

"She's in there," said one of the guards. Artemis nodded and went inside. The others tried to follow but he turned back and shook his head.

"If this is Koboi. I need to face her alone," he said.

"Are you sure?" asked Holly.

"I'm sure."

Artemis went into the room and closed the door. Holly tried to follow but Harry and Leonardo held her back.

"Let him go," said Leonardo. "He's Artemis Fowl. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Nowadays I'm not sure," breathed Harry.

The room was simple and small. It resembled that of a human interrogation room back on Earth. The supposed Opal Koboi under Twilight Velvet's guise was strapped to a chair by magical bonds. A small white table separated the chair that bound the supposed Opal Koboi and an empty chair. Artemis cleared his throat and approached the table. He sat down and stared at the suspect. Tears were slowly falling from her eyes and her mane was strewn. Artemis took one look at the suspect and instantly knew that this was not Opal Koboi. The guards were convinced she was because Twilight Velvet was supposedly being guarded in another room. They had even checked and she apparently was still there. Artemis knew otherwise. The Twilight Velvet in the other room was not the real Twilight Velvet. He knew this for a fact now. But it wasn't Koboi either. He eyed the crying unicorn with great intensity as he went over the facts in his mind.

"Are you going to say something?" asked the tearful Twilight Velvet.

"I know you're the real Twilight Velvet," said Artemis. Twilight Velvet began to smile and Artemis held up his hand. "I hate to be somewhat rude but I really need some quiet right now so can you please remain silent for a few minutes? That includes crying."

Twilight Velvet nodded and took a long, relaxing breath. Artemis proceeded to delve deeper into his mind. If this was the real Twilight Velvet then what was sitting in the other room? It had to be a clone. Either that or some type of convincing dummy or hologram. There was no way that the real Koboi would have taken Twilight Velvet's place in order to have the real Twilight Velvet get caught. This was strange but it certainly made sense. Artemis knew that Koboi wouldn't have been caught so easily and that she had more than one dirty trick under her sleeves. She had something planned. Something bigger than the army. Could it be a bio-bomb? At this point he wouldn't be surprised by that fact. But, even if she did have a bio-bomb, there had to be more to this than just getting Twilight Velvet caught. Then it hit him. It hit him like a cartoon hammer and he nearly face-palmed himself at the thought of how he had been so easily duped. Artemis jumped up from the chair and ran to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Twilight Velvet as the door slammed shut.

Artemis ran past the others and ran down the hallway.

"Where are you running off to?" yelled Hermione.

"That's the real Twilight Velvet! It's all a distraction! Members! Follow me!" called Artemis as he disappeared down the hallway. Harry, Twilight, and Leonardo were quick to run after him while the others took several seconds to work everything out.

Artemis soon arrived at the room where _the real Twilight Velvet_ was being kept. A few guards were standing around it.

"Nice night for a fight isn't it, gentlecolts?" asked Artemis with an overly happy grin. The other members soon arrived and stood behind him.

"What's going on?" asked Po.

"Oh nothing, Po. I just wanted to see how Mrs. Velvet is doing."

The guards looked at each other and then back at Artemis.

"We are not allowed to let you in," said a pegasus guard.

"But I'm the leader of the League of Inter-Dimensional Heroes. I'm sure the Princesses have told you that my fellow members and I have complete access to the entire castle during this time of war."

"Rules have been changed," stated a unicorn guard.

"Who changed them?"

Artemis's voice was now incredibly happy and suspicious. He knew something and he was letting the guards know it.

"Mistress Celestia of course," said another unicorn guard. The next few seconds were a blur to Artemis as he pulled out his Neutrino and proceeded to blast each guard with a minor blast. Within seconds the unconscious bodies of seven Canterlot guards were laying on the floor at Artemis's feet.

"What the hell did you do that for?" snapped Harry.

"They were under Opal's control. One thing I've noticed is that Koboi loves to have her minions refer to her as Mistress Koboi. Did none of you notice that the guard said mistress instead of princess before saying Celestia?"

"How could we have not noticed?" asked Robin.

"We're looking for a big sign when we should have been looking for the little ones."

"Koboi's been taking over the guards," said Sonic. "Why?"

"She's doing what she's been doing for over a year. She's making distractions."

"Distractions for what?" asked Po nervously.

"For the beginning of Plan A."

Suddenly, the sounds of loud gasps and screams reverberated from outside. Artemis and the others made their way through a nearby door that led out to a balcony. They looked up into the sky and Artemis sighed with frightened annoyance. There, hovering in the skies above Canterlot, was a giant magical hologram of the grinning face of Opal Koboi.


	22. The Commencing and Destruction of Plan A

Chapter 22: The Commencing and Destruction of Plan A

Opal's shrill laugh echoed through the city of Canterlot as everyone, everypony, and everything else looked up at her boastful face. Opal then cleared her throat in a way that uncomfortably reminded Harry of Dolores Umbridge. The face looked down at the city and gave one last teasing smile before starting to talk.

"Hello citizens of Canterlot and beyond. Most of you know that I am Opal Koboi. Though soon I shall be more than a criminal pixie. Soon I will be your queen, your master, and your ultimate future," said Opal with a devilish smile. Artemis and the others scowled at the sight of her as she continued talking. "I have a large army ready to take your city by force. I know that you've assembled a somewhat impressive army to repel mine. But to fight is meaningless. And, since I've decided to be kind to you all, I'm going to give you all a chance to live. It would be such a shame to kill any of my possible future subjects. So here's the deal. I have a bio-bomb and it is ready to go off. For those of you who don't know what a bio-bomb is, it's a device that will kill any living thing within a radius of distance that it's made for (this one's made for a 10 mile radius) and will leave the landscape untouched. So sending a bio-bomb to kill you all would not backfire on me in any way because I would simply have my castle and city anyway. So, I now talk to Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and the League of Inter-Dimensional Heroes. Here's the deal. Surrender this city and everyone, everypony, and everything in it within the next hour or I will send the bio-bomb at the city and watch you all die. My armies and I will be protected by an advanced force field created by yours truly. Remember you have one hour to decide. Make sure it's the right choice."

The magical hologram then disintegrated into an explosion of red sparks and silence fell throughout the city. Artemis gulped and was tempted to stomp his foot really hard on the ground. Their predictions had been true. Opal had a bio-bomb under her control. Or did she?

"She could be bluffing," suggested Robin.

"Yeah! Maybe she's just trying to scare us!" exclaimed Sonic.

"I don't know. She sounded pretty confident to me," said Harry.

"Villains often do when they know they have you scared," said Spider-Man.

"What are we to do if she really does have a bio-bomb?" asked Twilight.

"Well I don't plan on giving up this battle so easily," stated Leonardo.

"We must conjure up a strategy in order to get the bomb out of Opal's possession," said Artemis. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

Silence fell among the members and Twilight lowered her head.

"Come on, guys! We've got to think. We swore to protect our worlds from threats and danger and this is no different from any of the other threats we've faced!" said Po.

"It is a little bit more stressful," said Spider-Man with a chuckle.

"Well...what fight isn't stressful?"

"That's definitely true," chuckled Leonardo.

"Do you have a plan of any kind, Artemis?" asked Twilight as she turned to the Irish genius. Artemis's hand was now under his chin and he had his face tightened into a frown of thought. There just had to be a way out of this. He was sure that Opal wasn't bluffing about the bomb but there had to be a way to get it out of her clutches. Then an idea.

"Actually I do," replied Artemis.

"Really?" asked Harry.

"What is it then?" asked Sonic.

"It's simple actually," said Artemis. "We surrender."

The members' eyes opened wide as they stared, dumbfounded, at the Irish genius with a smug grin plastered on his face.

Opal Koboi stood on a hilltop just a couple miles away from the base of Canterlot. She smiled gleefully at the thought of the ponies and armies throughout the city panicking at the thought of complete extermination. She slowly ate her way through a box of chocolate truffles as she pictured the image of her victory in her mind.

"Koboi," stated a serious voice. Opal turned around to see Chrysalis walking towards her. She was accompanied by General Salazar and an unconscious Eddie Brock.

"I see you retrieved our lost pet," chuckled Opal.

"The Death Eaters who took siege of the Burrow found him locked away in a shed. He's been put under a heavy sedative," said Salazar.

"No doubt a series of sleeping potions. I can handle this."

Opal's right hand glowed brightly with stolen magic and she placed it upon Eddie Brock's forehead. His entire body shook violently for a few seconds until a sea of black burst from his skin and enveloped him. Chrysalis and Salazar stepped back as the super villain Venom stood before them, fully healed. Venom looked at Opal and knelt down.

"Thank you, Mistress Koboi," he said with his devilish voice.

"It's good to see you up and ready for battle," chuckled Opal. "We might need you soon."

"Or maybe not for they should surrender," said Chrysalis.

"Do you remember what I told you earlier?"

"And that was?"

"Never, under any circumstances, underestimate Artemis Fowl. I've done it too many times to count and I've paid dearly for it. In both the past and the future."

"I guess. But I still think it would be difficult for even the great Artemis Fowl to get out of a jam like this. We've got them between a rock and a hard place."

"You seem very confident. Confidence is good. Just don't let it go to your head."

"Look who's talking."

"Funny too. Now go tend to your troops. I'd much like to have a few peaceful moments right now."

"Fine."

Chrysalis turned away and walked towards her sea of Changeling warriors. Salazar was about to leave when a Death Eater Apparated in front of him.

"Sir!" said the Death Eater.

"What did I tell you about Apparating in front of me?" snapped Salazar as he struck the Death Eater with his hand.

"I apologize, sir! But I had to come and speak with you!"

"About what?"

"The Canterlot armies! They've surrendered!"

Opal stood up, walked over to the Death Eater, and knocked Salazar to the side.

"Did you say that they've surrendered?" she asked, astonished.

"Yes, Mistress Koboi! I just got the message now!"

"Impossible. They couldn't have surrendered so quickly! Something's wrong here."

"They've said that they'll let our armies through the gate and won't put a finger on them."

"Hmmm."

"Mistress Koboi. What shall we do?" asked Salazar. Opal turned back to the city and looked up at it.

"Let's get our armies together and approach the gates. But we won't go in. I want to have a word with the League first."

Artemis walked calmly through the streets of Canterlot with Harry, Twilight, Leonardo, Spider-Man, Robin, Sonic, and Po by his side. They were heading up to the front gates of Canterlot to meet with the enemy. They passed by the train station and walked alongside the train tracks that came through the main entrance into Canterlot. The doors were opened by two nervous guards and Artemis stared out towards a long span of track that hung over a deep ravine.

"How are they going to get their armies across?" asked Po.

"I have a feeling the Opal knows exactly what to do," replied Artemis. A sea of black appeared by the train station on the other side of the ravine and a large flash emanated from the sea. Soon rocks and metal beams began rising from the bottom of the ravine and connecting together. They rose up next to the train tracks and welded together into an enormous, thick, metal slate that connected to the sides of the tracks. Long, elastic, metal beams shot out of the bottom of the slate and smashed into ravine floor below. Artemis was honestly somewhat impressed by this feat of powerful magic. But now was not the time for praise. The armies of Opal Koboi proudly marched across the metal ground and approached the opened gates. Within moments, Artemis and the others found themselves a few yards away from a massive wall of Changelings, Death Eaters, pixie warriors, Slade clones, and several other dark creatures. Opal Koboi herself emerged from the black sea and calmly approached the gates. She came to a stop a few feet from where the members of the League were standing.

"So...I've heard that you've surrendered," said Opal with a half smile.

"That is correct," replied Artemis.

"This is too easy. I know you're up to something, Fowl!"

"Then why did you bring your armies all the way up here?"

"Just to show you who you're messing with. This army is ready to attack if any of you even try to get me. And let's not forget about my bio-bomb."

"That's exactly why we're surrendering. We don't want so sacrifice the lives of innocent people and ponies to just have a little fight."

"No jokes? No insults? No boastful attitude? I assumed that you of all people, Fowl, would be trying to send a few snarky comments at me in your time of failure."

"I'm not really in the mood right now. Too much to think about."

"Like your imminent death?"

"Yeah. Unimportant things like that."

"Well, I'll be watching you. And don't go playing any sneaky moves! I'm ready for whatever little schemes you have brewing in that pale head of yours!"

"Oh, my dear little Opal Koboi. I have no doubt that you're ready for most of my _little schemes_."

"Most? MOST? I'm ready for ALL of them!"

"That, Koboi, is where you're wrong."

It was at this moment that a loud crack emanated from the crowd and there were several gasps of shock.

"The bomb!" cried one of the Death Eaters. "It's gone!"

"WHAT?" yelled the angry voice of General Salazar. Opal turned back to the army and back to Artemis. Blood rushed from her face as she noticed that the faces of Artemis, Harry, Twilight, Leonardo, Spider-Man (who had lifted up the bottom of his mask to show his mouth), Robin, Sonic, and Po were etched in triumphant grins.

"What the hell did you do?" snapped Opal as her eyes began to glow of white fire.

"Like I said. You weren't ready for all of my schemes," chuckled Artemis as he and the other members rushed back through the gates. The gates shut and a large magical shield expanded over Canterlot.

"Attack! ATTACK! KILL THEM ALL!" screamed Opal, her voice now resembling that of a female demon. The armies of Opal Koboi charged at the city and proceeded to smash into the barriers, both on the ground and in the sky.

Meanwhile, in a field many miles away, there was a loud crack and a large, cloaked device appeared out of thin air. Trouble Kelp and a small militia of LEP soldiers approached the device.

"Great job. You got it here safe and sound," chuckled Trouble. Hermione Granger and Rainbow Dash then proceeded to appear out of thin air. Harry's invisibility cloak hung from Hermione's hand.

"I wish I could have stayed around to see Koboi's face!" laughed Rainbow Dash. Hermione laughed too and stuffed the invisibility cloak into her bag.

"I actually find it kind of sad that nobody else thought up of a plan that simple," said Hermione.

"Well that's Fowl for you. Always able to instantly make plans that take others much longer times to come up with," said Trouble.

"I thought you didn't like him," said Rainbow Dash.

"I don't. That doesn't mean I can't compliment him when he actually does make a somewhat good achievement."

Hermione and Rainbow Dash looked at each other and giggled. They knew that for Trouble it must feel like drinking vinegar when complimenting Artemis Fowl.

"Well you better get that to Haven and get back quickly. I'm pretty sure that the Koboi armies have started to lay siege," said Hermione.

"Right. Men! Let's get this into safer hands!" ordered Trouble. Trouble and the LEP soldiers each took hold of the cloaked bomb as Trouble pulled out Artemis' prototype teleporter. He clicked the button and he, the soldiers, and the bomb disappeared with a quick flash.

"Let's go," said Rainbow Dash.

"Right," said Hermione. There was a loud crack and Hermione and Rainbow Dash disappeared. The field fell silent again as the moon and stars twinkled in the sky above.


	23. The Forgotten Enemy

Chapter 23: The Forgotten Enemy

Dr. Eggman watched angrily from his ship as he looked down upon the swelling armies of Opal Koboi. He was not fond of the pixie and was only working alongside her to gain control over Chris Thorndyke's Earth and Sonic's world. He had expected to have a huge roll in Koboi's plans but soon found himself being sent off to Artemis Fowl's world and the Valley of Peace to cause little distractions for the League. He disliked the League as much as Koboi, Chrysalis, and the others did and yet he found himself having less to do with the big plan than even those worthless Slade clones. He rested his chin in the palm of his left hand and imagined himself giving that obnoxious pixie a good talk or two.

He was in the middle of one of his imaginative rantings of the pixie when his robotic minions, Decoe and Bocoe raced in through a nearby door.

"Dr. Eggman!" cried Decoe.

"The battle has begun!" exclaimed Bocoe.

"And you think I haven't noticed that?" snapped Dr. Eggman. "Of course I know the battle's begun! Those armies are smashing at that magical barrier like hard-headed mules! That looks like an extremely powerful barrier, though. I don't even think the great _Mistress Koboi_ will be able to break through with her magic."

It was only as he finished stating this when his third minion, Bokkun, stormed in. He had a terrified expression on his face and his eyes were wider than dinner plates.

"Dr. Eggman!" he cried.

"Yes?" asked an annoyed Dr. Eggman.

"Opal Koboi's here to see you."

Dr. Eggman hardly seemed fazed by the news of the arrival of the pixie and simply waved his hand to let her in. Bokkun nodded nervously and opened the door. Bokkun, Decoe, and Bocoe all gave polite bows as Opal stomped her way angrily into the room.

"Fowl. Fowl! FOWL! I'LL HAVE HIS HEAD!" she snapped as she walked over to the bored Dr. Eggman.

"Is this why you've come to visit me? To complain about how easily you were foiled?" asked Dr. Eggman with a smirk.

"Shut the hell up! I don't have time for your garbage, Eggman! All I want is for you to blast through the magical barrier!"

"Pardon me, but that barrier is constructed of very powerful magic and even some technology. Not even a powerful pixie warlock, such as yourself, would be able to break through."

"Oh? But this ship holds an extremely powerful cannon on board. You know the one I'm talking about. The one you stole from Sonic the hedgehog's spaceship."

"I know the one. But even that wouldn't be able to shoot through the barrier."

"It has the potential of doing just that. All it needs is the...right ammo."

Dr. Eggman turned to Opal and came face-to-face with her wild eyes. They were now completely white and her once neat hair was now strewn, almost resembling that of a human witch stereotype.

"Nice hair, Koboi. I see you're taking tips from Chrysalis now."

"Shut up! I'm heading to the loading chamber. Be ready to fire at the barrier within the span of three minutes!"

Opal then turned around and walked out of the room.

"She's certainly desperate at destroying the League," said Bocoe.

"Yeah! Even more than you, Eggman!" cackled Bokkun. Eggman gave a long sigh and looked up at the ceiling.

"Right now...I don't really care about who wins this battle tonight," he uttered. "Decoe! Bocoe! Start counting down the time and prepare the cannon for launch!"

"Right, Dr. Eggman!" chimed Decoe and Bocoe as they ran to their respective control consoles. Dr. Eggman then returned to looking down upon the majestic city of Canterlot. His eyes now sunken deep into his skull.

Canterlot was now in complete panic. Citizens ran into the safe confines of their homes to seek shelter as the League Armies quickly stationed themselves throughout the city.

"I guess we better go and join our friends...just in case this battle doesn't go in our favor," stated a solemn Artemis as he and the other members overlooked the city from the confines of Canterlot castle.

"I think we should all stick together on this night," said Robin.

"No. Leave me be for now. Go and join your friends in the fight."

"Artemis," breathed Twilight.

"Just go. I know all of your respective friends would be happy to see you all."

Artemis turned to Harry and Twilight and they nodded sadly. The other seven members of the League held hands and vanished with a loud crack. Artemis was now alone. Forced to overlook the city turned into a battleground by his own making.

"It's a worthless battle," cackled a voice from within Artemis's head. He jumped slightly but then returned to his calm examination of the city.

"So. It's finally happened," he said out loud. "I've finally fallen back into insanity."

"I guess you could say that. But you're more or less just trapped in an experimental cage."

The voice sounded oddly familiar though, for some reason, he couldn't recognize the voice.

"So are you basically calling yourself an experiment?"

"In a way. I'm more of a...successful experiment."

"In what ways are you successful?"

"I've been in here for a while now. Driving away at your mind until nothing remains but your most primal of instincts."

"I must be getting Atlantis again."

"No. This has nothing to do with the Atlantis Complex. This has everything to do with you and your friends."

"My friends?"

"The League and its allies. All of those worthless mutts who practically act as slaves to your majestic intelligence and logic."

"They do not!"

"Oh yes they do and we both know it, Artemis Fowl."

"Just who are you exactly?"

"Oh Artemis. I thought we knew each other so well. We have known each other for many many years."

"No we haven't. You're just an imaginative thought worming its dark clutches through my mind in order to drive me to the point of my insanity. You don't even exist. Why I'm talking to you and driving further into my madness is completely beyond me."

"Well I guess you could say that one of us has known the other for many years and the other has only known the other for a short time. But that other will soon have to hit rewind and play back through the treacherous years that their enemy put them through."

"Wait...ah...now I know why your voice sounds so familiar. I should have recognized it but my draining sanity has prevented me from doing so. Who else would take the form of my interior enemy other than Opal Koboi?"

"It's so nice when you actually get things right."

"Don't consider this a victory just yet, Koboi Junior. Your creator is probably also suffering from a decent into madness. Though, granted, she has been suffering from that all her life so-"

"Do you still think of me as a part of your imagination?"

"I want to think that but I know otherwise. You're as real as Orion."

"Speaking of Orion, I ran into him while I was in here. He misses talking to Holly on a one-on-one basis but he's fine nonetheless."

"That's good. I've been hoping that Orion's enjoying his life back within the confines of my subconscious."

"Artemis Fowl. Always caring for even those who unfortunately don't share the same plane of existence as him. That's just another characteristic of you that we Kobois despise."

"How did you come to be created?"

"All those little distractions for you and the LEP were not created by Opal Koboi directly. They were caused through her orders but the real culprit was Dr. Eggman."

"You mean the fat evil genius sitting in that odd spaceship above the city? I should have guessed that Opal wouldn't have done those things herself."

"Meanwhile, whenever she could she would get as close to Fowl Manor to practice her new abilities."

"I'm guessing she was trying to cast a few spells in order to destroy my sanity completely."

"Correct. But she failed. You and the others have really strong minds and have been exposed to the People long enough to the point where her mind games had little effect on you and your family. But she was wrong. It had a huge effect on you. I was born out of her stolen magic and within the dark confines of your mind. I had to break free but of course that required patience. Long, tedious days of patience. I slowly crawled my way through your mind, feeding on your sanity as I went, until I finally came up to the point where I am now. To the point where you can physically hear me as if I were a real person."

"Taking me over will not be as easy as you think, Opal Fowl."

"Opal Fowl? What kind of alias is that?"

"That's kind of what you are. You were created with the ideas, memories, and magic of Opal Koboi but you are also constructed of the ideas, memories, and psyche of myself. Your basically a hybrid of Opal Koboi and myself. If you were a real person I could almost say that you are the child of Opal and I."

"Interesting. It will be nice when I finally take you over. I look forward to all the future mental battles that we shall have together..._father_."

"Yes. It shall be quite exhilarating."

"Artemis?" asked a familiar voice. Artemis turned away from the city to see none other than Princess Luna approaching him.

"Hello, Princess Luna. How are you doing on this eve of battle?" he asked.

"Who are you talking to?"

"No one in particular. Just a voice in my head."

Luna cocked her head with slight confusion and then chuckled. She walked up next to Artemis and overlooked her panicked city.

"Remind me to thank Harry later for saving me from Koboi," she said.

"I'll make sure to send him the message," replied Artemis.

"Do you believe that we'll win?"

"I believe we'll win this battle. Though, through recent events, I don't know if I will."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing that I should make you worry about."

Before Luna could ask anymore questions, Artemis nodded to the Princess and walked back into the confines of Canterlot Castle. Luna looked up into the sky, towards Eggman's ship, and gasped in shock.

"Artemis! Come back! Eggman's firing something at us!" she cried. But it was too late. Artemis was gone. She would have to find him later. Luna looked back up towards the spaceship. A large cannon extended from the front and began to emit a bright white light. Screams and hollers began echoing from the city below. Then...the cannon fired. A large streak of white power flew out of the rocket and smashed into the barrier. The barrier instantly broke apart like paper and the white projectile smashed into the front courtyard of Canterlot Castle. Luna watched in horror as the mangled and glowing body of Opal Koboi rose from the hole in the ground. Opal now hardly resembled the calm and smooth genius pixie that she normally was. She now resembled that of an lustful, psychopathic killer. Her hair was strewn all over her face, her eyes glowed of soulless white light, and the many cuts and bruises on her body only added to the depiction of her as a sadistic murderer.

"Come out, come out, Artemis Fowl! Come out and play!" she cackled as waves of her soldiers began pouring into the city.


	24. The Opalline Orion Complex

Chapter 24: The Opalline-Orion Complex

"Keep them from reaching the castle!" ordered Harry and Twilight as hordes of Opal's army poured through the open gates. Spells and other projectiles whizzed through the air as the armies collided at the boundaries of Canterlot. Both the ground and the skies were instantly filled with soldiers of all types smashing into each other. Po and the Furious Five joined Robin and the other Teen Titans on the top of a row of shops. Swarms of evil pixies and Death Eaters on broomsticks flew at them.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_!" yelled Raven. Black energy shot out of her hands and grabbed a handful of pixies. She then proceeded to toss the immobilized pixies at a group of flying Death Eaters. It was a direct hit.

"Nice shot!" yelled Mantis as he quickly took down several Slade clones trying the climb up the side of the buildings.

"It wasn't that difficult."

"Why don't we save the small talk for later?" asked Tigress as she punched a female Death Eater square in the jaw.

"Good plan!" said Mantis with a smile as he, Po, and Monkey charged at a small group of pixies.

Ginny, meanwhile, joined Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and a group of wizards and pegasi by the gate that led towards Canterlot Castle.

"Do you have the stuff?" Rainbow Dash asked Ginny.

"Yeah!" said Ginny as she reached into a nearby bag and pulled out a small device that resembled a mix between a pumpkin and a bomb.

"Great! We'll blast them out of the sky!"

Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and the other pegasi and wizards each took a bag full of pumpkin bombs.

"I assume it's one of George's inventions," guessed Fluttershy.

"Yep," replied Ginny as she mounted her broom.

"Alright! Let's go!" cried Rainbow Dash as she took flight. Ginny, Fluttershy, and the others followed suit. Endless waves of enemies swarmed towards the city from the sky. Ginny was quick to take out a dragon with a Bat-Bogey Hex and then dropped several pumpkin bombs on a group of unsuspecting Death Eaters and Slade clones. Rainbow Dash caught a group of pixies by surprise and rammed into them, causing their wings to malfunction. Fluttershy saw the hordes of enemies flying at her and started to panic.

"Come on! You can take them!" cried Ginny. Fluttershy still remained immobile. "Just think of what they'll do to all of those animals in the gardens!"

Ginny's words hit Fluttershy hard and she instantly turned into a force to be reckoned with. She flew alongside Ginny and Rainbow Dash towards the wall of enemies.

"We can take them!" cheered Rainbow Dash as they flew in.

Leonardo and Spider-Man soon found themselves trapped in an alleyway with Gwen, Splinter, and the other turtles.

"You alright, Gwen?" asked Spider-Man. Gwen pulled out a large Federation blaster she had received from April, pulled up Spider-Man's mask, and kissed him.

"I'm just fine," she said with a smirk.

"Ready, my sons?" asked Splinter as he readied his staff. The Death Eaters and Slade clones slowly drew in closer.

"Ready!" replied Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael.

"Wait," said Gwen as the enemies prepared to attack. "NOW!"

The trapped heroes launched themselves into the hordes of enemies. The turtles turned into green streaks as they kicked and punched their way through a group of Slade clones. Gwen rapidly fired her blaster at several pixies flying towards her. Spider-Man used his web to immobilize a few enemies. Splinter then grabbed his staff with both hands and turned to Spider-Man. Spider-Man nodded and shot a web at Splinter's staff. He then proceeded to spin Splinter around as he (Splinter) kicked several attacking enemies with his powerful rat feet.

"Nice work!" Spider-Man complimented as he brought Splinter back down.

"You weren't bad yourself," replied Splinter as he removed the webbing from his staff.

"Guys! We've still got company!" said Donatello as more enemies appeared on the buildings above them.

Harry and Twilight raced through the streets of Canterlot as the battle raged around them. Both sides were taking heavy damage and it seemed that things would eventually end in a stalemate. There was a large crack and Death Eater riding a giant appeared out of thin air.

"Damn it!" yelled Harry as he dodged an attack by the giant. Twilight aimed her horn at the giant and shot several purple blasts at it. The giant groaned with pain each time a projectile hit its skin. It growled angrily and looked down at Twilight. It raised its club and attempted to squash her.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" cried Ron from nearby. The club flew out of the giant's hand and smashed into its head. The giant fell to the ground and the Death Eater screamed as he was squeezed to death between the ground and the giant's large stomach.

"Thanks!" Harry exclaimed as he continued up the street. Ron, who was joined by Neville, Luna, Pinkie Pie, and Mulch, raced down the street towards the swarming soldiers.

"Harry! Where are you going?" asked Twilight.

"Back up to the castle! I've got to find Artemis!" he replied.

"Why?"

"I think something's wrong with him."

"What do you mean? Is he injured?"

"Not physically but I can tell that something's wrong."

"Do you think he's losing his mind or something?"

"I wouldn't be that drastic but with everything that's going on and his recent experience with Atlantis Complex I wouldn't be surprised if something is terribly wrong with him."

"Okay. Let's hurry then."

Harry nodded at the lavender unicorn and they continued to race up towards the castle.

Artemis was running. He didn't have a real reason to and he didn't even have a destination in his mind. All he knew was that he had to run...somewhere. The world around him seemed to be turning into jello and his vision became incredibly blurry. She was breaking through. Opal Fowl was close to breaking through. Artemis began to lose his balance and decided to lean against the wall for a few seconds in order to catch his breath.

"You know, I don't think Opal Fowl is a name that goes together well," he breathed. "I think I'll change your name to Opalline Fowl."

"That isn't even a real name!" said the Opal inside Artemis's mind with a bratty tone.

"It is now. I just invented it."

"Fine. Since, in a way, you are my father I guess I should let you give me name. It's not like Mummy dearest is going to leave either of us alive long enough to give me a different one."

"Good. At least we've found some common ground."

Artemis slowly pushed himself away from the wall and trudged his way up the hallway. Something glimmered in the distance. What was it? Was it a mirror? A crystal ball? A rip in the fabric of space and time? No. It was a doorway. A beautiful golden doorway. Artemis didn't care where the doorway led for all he wanted was to get into a room and lock the door. He quickly trudged over to the door, walked through the open doorway, and shut the door behind him, making sure to lock it afterwards. Upon hearing the lock click, Artemis gave a loud sigh and passed out.

"I can't get through!" cried a familiar voice. Artemis opened his eyes to find himself in a very familiar place. He was in a room resembling his study. There was the desk, the chair, and even the same carpet and furnishings. The only difference was that there was a large television screen hanging from the wall opposite to the side of the room where his desk stood. Artemis looked over at the screen to see that it was pitch black. There was a figure trying to break through the screen and screaming in anger at its constant failure.

"You're not going to break through. Just stop trying to and relax. Of all the places to be trapped in this isn't the worst," said another familiar voice. Artemis turned towards his desk to see a second figure sitting in his chair. It took a few seconds for Artemis to realize that the figure was himself...but with a few changes. This Artemis had long blond hair and tanner skin. He wore a blank, light-blue T-shirt and baggy blue jeans with a simple brown belt holding them up. He also wore a pair of white socks and a pair of green tennis shoes. Artemis stood up and tried to speak though he was still too weak to utter a single word. The other Artemis eventually caught sight of the awakened Artemis and smiled. "Ah! Why I do believe he's finally woken up!"

The figure smashing the television stopped its rampage and approached Artemis. The figure stepped into the light and Artemis was surprised at what he saw. There, standing before him, was a human girl around Artemis's height and age with long, flowing black hair, a hazel eye and a blue eye, porcelain-like skin, and a flowing, white gown.

"Hello, Artemis Fowl," said the girl. Artemis cleared his throat loudly and turned between the second Artemis and the girl.

"Where am I? Wait...I know this place. This is my study and yet it's not. Ah! It's the study within my mind! I haven't been here since I had...Atlantis Complex. Wait. If I'm in my mind, then you two must be...no. It can't be," choked Artemis.

"Orion Fowl," said the second Artemis. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you...in this way."

"Opalline Fowl," stated the girl with a smile very similar to her mother's. "This should be...interesting."

Artemis could only gawk at the sight of his alternate personalities. He knew this was taking place within the confines of his collapsing mind but it still felt so real to him.

"Snap out of it! We have a major crisis on our hands!" said Orion as he snapped his fingers in front of Artemis.

"Damn right we've got a serious problem! I can't get through that blasted monitor!" snapped Opalline. She took a knife out of one of her gown pockets and tossed it at the screen. The knife hit the screen but bounced off as if the screen were gelatine.

"Wait a minute. If we're all in here...then who's controlling my...our...this body?" asked Artemis.

"Nobody. We're the only personalities in this big brain of yours. Kind of sad," replied Orion.

"So this body's just a lifeless puppet now?"

"Seems like it. Until it gets a shock powerful enough to put one of us in control."

"Which will be me," said Opalline.

"Oh do shut up! You've been a real pain ever since you were born all those months ago!"

"I have to say that I feel sorry for you, Orion. You've had to babysit this brat while all I've had to do is worry about how to send her mother back into the past," chuckled Artemis.

"Mother? Oh...I remember. You two sure had a heated conversation earlier."

"You heard it?"

"Of course I did! I'm in your mind. Remember?"

"Well...yes. Ugh! This whole multiple personality disruption has really affected my thinking in the worst ways possible."

"You were still able to create an army and a battle plan. That's a really good feat!"

"I guess. Now I feel so helpless. I'm trapped within the confines of my mind with my laid-back alter ego and my crazy Opal Koboi personality while my friends are busy battling against hordes of enemies in the real world!"

"And let's not forget that Opal Koboi is pissed off and is probably searching for you at this very moment to do you in."

"Yeah there's that but let's just stick with the important stuff."

Opalline chuckled and wagged a finger at Artemis.

"You know, I've recently felt a little regret for what my ultimate mission requires me to do. You certainly are a funny person, Artemis Fowl," she said.

"You're definitely not Opal Koboi," Artemis chuckled.

"Yeah. I have too much of _you_ in me. It seems to be overlapping my mother's attributes."

"And that's supposed to be bad news?" asked Orion.

"Maybe. I haven't decided whether I'm supposed to feel angry or happy about it yet."

"That's what happens when you're made of two people that hate each other," said Artemis with a smile.

"I guess."

"Why don't _you_ choose who you want to be, Opalline?"

"I don't have a choice. I was created from the combination of stolen unicorn magic and psychic energies. I don't have a choice in who I become."

"Yes you do. Orion's a part of me and we couldn't be more different."

Artemis and Opalline turned back to Orion who chuckled and turned back to the desk.

"What are you saying?" asked Opalline.

"I'm not saying anything. I'm simply asking who you would want to become," replied Artemis.

"I've told you already! I don't have-"

"Don't give me any of that crap! I can see it. You're not entirely like Opal and yet you're not entirely like me either. You not even entirely a combination of the two of us. In a way, you have a personality all your own. You can be your own person."

"You know that's impossible, Artemis. All I am is an alternate personality. Nothing more. Same as Orion and same as you, while you're in here. The only way for any of us to become real is to gain control over this body. Otherwise...we practically don't exist."

"Practically is the keyword there. You don't entirely not exist. You exist in some form of energy. And as all of us know-"

"All energies can be converted into another form of energy," said Orion and Opalline together.

"Or, with a little extra help, something else entirely," added Artemis. It was at this moment that the screen came to life. Artemis, Orion, and Opalline all turned their attention towards it. The screen showed a shot of an elegant bedroom, only the shot of the bedroom was sideways.

"Damn it!" snapped Orion. "You must have knocked the body over when you blacked out!"

"It's not like I _chose_ to fall unconscious!" said Artemis. In one corner of the screen the trio could see the bedroom door. It was shaking violently.

"Oh no! She's found us! Koboi's found us!"

The door burst open and Artemis, Orion, and Opalline all held their breath. They sighed with relief as they saw, not Opal Koboi, but Princess Luna walking in.

"Artemis!" cried Luna as she approached the unconscious body containing the psyches of Artemis, Orion, and Opalline. "Artemis!" Artemis felt guilty inside. He wished that he could call out and tell her that he was alright but he knew that she wouldn't hear him no matter how loud he screamed. "A healing spell might work. But I'm going to need a powerful one." Luna stepped back from the body and smiled. "I think I know the one. It's a prototype but I think it should work."

"Oh great. Our body's going to be used like a lab rat!" snapped Opalline. Luna's horn glowed brightly and she strained her face with concentration. She bent her horn down towards Artemis's body and a bright light filled the screen. The mind study containing Artemis, Orion, and Opalline suddenly began to break up. "What's happening?"

"I think one of us is waking up!" Orion said with a tinge of uncertainty.

"Or maybe all of us are waking up," breathed Artemis as the study broke apart. Artemis found himself falling through a black abyss. White, feathery streaks of light wrapped around him like rope and took all of the air out of him. The sound of a bomb going off rang through Artemis's ears and it was followed by a blinding combination of colored lights.

Artemis opened his eyes to find himself staring into the panting face of Princess Luna.

"Artemis!" she sighed as she wrapped the Irish genius up with her forelegs. "It worked! It worked!"

"Good thing that prototype spell worked," chuckled Artemis.

"You heard me?"

"From inside my head. It's a long story."

"You can tell me later. Right now we need to get out of here. Opal's searching for you!"

"I know that but I need to face her! This ends tonight! Tonight Opal Koboi returns to the past where she belongs!"

Luna looked into his eyes and smiled. She nodded her head in agreement and beckoned towards the door. Artemis and Luna were about to leave when they heard several groans behind them. Artemis and Luna turned around and Artemis's eyes grew wide.

"What the hell just happened?" asked a boy laying a few feet from where Artemis had been laying. The boy stood up and helped a girl, who was laying next to him, get up. The girl opened her eyes and got a firm picture of her surroundings. She smiled gleefully and looked at Artemis and Luna.

"Well Artemis, was this that _little extra_ you were talking about?" asked Opalline Fowl.


	25. A Demented City

Chapter 25: A Demented City

Harry and Twilight took long, heavy breaths as they rested near a fountain in the front courtyard of Canterlot Castle. The League Armies had so far been successful in preventing any of Opal's forces from penetrating the castle, but now it was only a matter of time. Harry knocked the dust and rubble out of his hair and off of his clothes and proceeded to splash some of the water in the fountain on his face.

"It doesn't look like this is going to end soon," coughed Twilight as she too splashed some water on her face.

"No. But, so far, our side seems to have things...somewhat under control," said Harry.

"Those aren't exactly the choice of words I'd choose but whatever."

"Come on. We better hurry and find Artemis before Koboi does."

"Right."

Harry and Twilight stepped away from the fountain and rushed through the main entrance into the castle.

Artemis was still in shock at the sight of his alternate personalities standing before him in the world of reality. Luna was confused and turned between Artemis and the others.

"They weren't here a few seconds ago," she breathed. "Artemis, who are they?"

"Orion and Opalline Fowl. They..._were_ alternate personalities of mine locked deep within my psyche. It seems your prototype healing spell released them," replied Artemis.

"Is that even possible? To turn an alternate personality into a living, breathing being?"

"It apparently is because we're living proof of it," Orion answered. Luna looked, dumbfounded, at Orion and began looking between him and Artemis.

"You look just like-"

"I know. The resemblance in uncanny."

"Using the word "uncanny" is an understatement."

"Excuse me!" snapped Opalline. "Don't we have a battle going on right now?"

"Right!" said Orion.

"What are you going to do now, Opalline?" asked Artemis. "You're now actually your own person. I can only assume that you're going to go and join Opal. You are almost a carbon copy of her."

"I don't know. I think I'll take a walk around this new world to clear my head," replied Opalline. She then spun around and ran through the doorway.

"She almost looks exactly like-" Luna began.

"I know," Artemis interrupted. "It's a long story."

"Too many long stories. Why can't there ever be short ones?" Orion pondered. Just then, the world shook and Artemis, Luna, and Orion found themselves falling to the ground. "What the hell was that?"

"They've started an attack on the castle! We must hurry!" exclaimed Luna as she helped Artemis up.

"You two go do what you can to ward off the invaders!" ordered Artemis.

"What are you going to do then?" asked Orion.

"I'm going to take care of Opal."

With that said, Artemis ran out of the room and down the hallway opposite the direction Opalline went in. This had to end. It would end. He pulled out his Neutrino and prepared for the oncoming fight.

"Sonic!" called Chris Thorndyke as he found himself, along with Spike, cornered by a pack of goblins. Spike tried to scare them away with a blast of fire but they simply laughed.

"We conjure fire you stupid dragon! What makes you think you could hurt us?" chuckled the obvious leader of the pack. Chris reached for a blaster that he had in his pocket but it was knocked away by one of the goblins. "Finish them!"

All of the goblins began to conjure up fireballs in their hands when a blue streak crashed into them and sent them flying. Chris grabbed his blaster from the ground and smiled at the sight of the blue hedgehog.

"Thanks for coming!" Chris chuckled.

"No problem! Excuse me for just a moment!" said Sonic as he raced away to rescue some Canterlot civilians from a pair of menacing dwarfs.

Ginny, Rainbow Dash, and the others were doing fairly well fighting in the skies above Canterlot. Even Derpy Hooves was catching a few Changelings by surprise. They had just managed to ward off another group of Death Eaters when the air around them began to turn cold. This was incredibly strange for it was early spring and it was usually very warm around this time of the year.

"Oh no," breathed Ginny.

"What is it?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"That!"

Ginny pointed off in the distance at a large, black cloud moving towards the city at a fast pace. Rainbow Dash still didn't understand what it was but Ginny knew, and she knew that this was definitely a big problem.

Artemis was still running. He had his Neutrino at the ready and he was growing extremely tired with every step. He soon came to a intersection between two hallways and leaned against the wall for a few seconds of rest. He then heard footsteps racing down the hallway and he got his Neutrino ready. Just as the source of the footsteps reached the intersection he jumped out and aimed his Neutrino. He sighed with relief as he saw Harry and Twilight freeze in place in front of him.

"Artemis!" cried Twilight in shock.

"What are you two doing up here?" asked Artemis as he put his Neutrino down.

"Looking for you," replied Harry.

"Why?"

"We were a little bit worried about you," said Twilight.

"Don't worry. The problem's been fixed."

"How?" asked Harry.

"Princess Luna used a prototype spell on me that turned my Orion and Opal Koboi personalities into living beings."

"Wait a minute...are you saying that Princess Luna turned alternate personalities of yours, mere thoughts existing inside you mind, into living, breathing beings with a spell?" asked a dumbfounded Twilight.

"It sounds impossible and confusing but it happened."

"I'm not really that surprised that something like that would happen to you," Harry chuckled.

"Glad to see that we're finally on the same page, Mr. Potter."

Harry and Artemis chuckled until they noticed the temperature take a sudden, large drop.

"Is it just me or did it just become incredibly cold?" asked Twilight as she began to shiver.

"It's not just you," replied Artemis.

"It can't be," breathed Harry as he began to run down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" asked Twilight as she and Artemis began running after him.

"I need to find a window or a balcony!"

"Why?" asked Artemis. Harry remained silent and continued to run. He had his wand at the ready and looked incredibly terrified.

Artemis and Twilight followed Harry to a doorway that led out to a balcony. Harry opened the doors and stepped out onto the balcony. Artemis and Twilight were still confused as Harry looked around with a look of terror etched onto his face.

"What in the name of Celestia are you looking for?" asked Twilight as she attempted to catch her breath. Harry finally found what he was looking for and pointed his wand at it.

"That!" he breathed. Artemis and Twilight turned in the direction Harry was looking at. At first glance, it looked as if a massive, black cloud was approaching Canterlot at a deadly speed. It wasn't until further analysis that the Irish genius and the lavender unicorn noticed what was terrifying the boy who lived.

The cloud was not a cloud at all. Instead it was a massive group of horrible, cloaked figures. They had long rotted arms, faces of rotted skin, and toothless holes for mouths.

"Dementors," uttered Artemis.

"I should have expected Koboi to form an army of Dementors," said Harry as he readied his wand. The Dementors were drawing closer with every second. A huge chunk of them had now sensed the presence of Artemis, Harry, and Twilight and were now flying towards them. Artemis and Twilight felt completely helpless. The only one out of the three of them who could produce the Patronus Charm was Harry, though Harry had managed to ward off an army of Dementors in the past.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" cried Harry. A large, silver stag erupted from Harry's wand and flew at the Dementors. The Dementors let out shrieks of pain as the stag collided with them. The stag continued on and flew into the massive army of Dementors. Many flew away but the cloud ultimately broke up into smaller militias of Dementors. The Dementors flew down towards the city, ready to take the souls of all members of the League Armies.

"Twilight!" said Artemis. "Try to cast a Patronus Charm!"

"I can't. That magic isn't of my world!" she cried.

"Just try! Think of the happiest moment in your life and focus on it!"

Twilight nodded and focused. She closed her eyes and began scanning through several different memories. Her birthday party in Canterlot. The day she got her cutie mark. Her defeat of the Ursa Minor. The day she met Artemis and the others. Then she found it. The day Princess Celestia allowed her to stay in Ponyville with her friends. The happiness overwhelmed her. Her eyes opened wide and glowed white. Her horn also glowed white and, suddenly, a massive, silver dragon burst from her horn. It roared with hunger as it flew at the hordes of Dementors. The wizards below casting their own Patronus Charms watched in amazement as Twilight's dragon Patronus soared through the air and engulfed the Dementors in pure light. The Dementors screamed in pain and some even began to burn. The Dementors turned away from the city and flew away as the dragon continued to chase them. It wasn't until the Dementors had vanished beyond the horizon that the dragon disappeared. Twilight's eyes returned to normal and she collapsed, exhausted from her incredible feat.

"Twilight!" exclaimed Harry as he ran towards the collapsed unicorn. Artemis was the first to reach her and cradled her in his arms like a younger sibling. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Just fine," replied Artemis as he pulled out his vial of experimental healing potion. "She did pull off an amazing feat of magic."

Artemis poured a few drops of the potion into Twilight's mouth and watched as the healing process commenced. After several long seconds it came to a stop and Twilight opened her eyes.

"Thanks for saving me again," she said with a snarky grin.

"We're just glad that you're alright," said Artemis.

"Yeah," chuckled Harry. Artemis, Harry, and Twilight laughed happily.

"Look out!" cried a familiar voice. Artemis turned around to see the giant form of Princess Celestia flying towards him. Artemis watched as the white alicorn jumped in front of him and was instantly knocked back by a powerful force.

"Princess Celestia!" cried Twilight as she got up. The Princess groaned in agony as several deep gashes appeared all over her body.

"Artemis...Koboi," groaned Celestia as she began to lose consciousness.

"Stay with me, Princess! Stay with me! Artemis! The healing potion!"

Twilight turned to Artemis but found him standing a few feet away, his Neutrino aimed at something. Harry and Twilight looked past Artemis to see a crazed Opal Koboi facing them, a wizard's wand held tightly in her bloody hand.


	26. The Good, the Fowl, and the Koboi

Chapter 26: The Good, the Fowl, and the Koboi

Opal's eyes were wide and full of primal rage. A deadly smile appeared on her face as she caught sight of the bleeding Celestia.

"Something's different about you, Opal," said Artemis teasingly. He secretly reached into his pocket, pulled out the healing potion, and rolled it back to Twilight. "Have you done something to your hair?"

"Shut up!" snapped Opal. She began to emit a sound that sounded like a mixture between laughing and crying. "Just...shut up!"

"How about you put that wand down and then I'll shut up."

"Not going to happen...and don't give her that potion!"

Twilight froze in place, the vial of potion just a few inches from Celestia's mouth.

"And why would we not give her the potion?" snapped Harry as he aimed his wand at Opal.

"Because then I won't tell you where I hid them," cackled Koboi.

"Hid who?" asked Artemis. It was at this moment that Artemis and Harry examined the wand in Opal's hands. It looked incredibly familiar. "Whose wand is that?"

"A certain witch's. She and that little militia of her's put up quite a fight. But I got them anyway. Those cuts in her head are barely noticeable. I mean she's bleeding a lot but it's hard to notice the blood due to her...vibrant red hair."

"Where is she?" snapped Harry as he advanced a few more steps towards Opal. The pixie laughed and turned her attention between Artemis and Harry.

"Do you think I'm just going to go and tell you where I hid your girlfriend and those others?"

"What others?" asked Artemis as he made sure to keep his Neutrino aimed at Opal.

"She had a few friends with her. There were some wizards on broomsticks and a few pegasi. What were there names? There was a Rainbow Dash, a Fluttershy, and an Oliver Wood...but that's just to name a few."

"Rainbow...Fluttershy...where are they?" screamed Twilight.

"I'll make a deal with you. I'll tell you where they are...if you kill Princess Celestia."

Artemis and Harry looked at each other. Artemis looked into Harry's green eyes and could see a desperate darkness brewing inside them.

"We can't," breathed Artemis.

"How can we choose?" choked Harry.

"Time is precious," teased Opal. "I suggest you make your decision soon."

"Please...do what she says," said Celestia.

"NO! WE CAN'T! WE CAN'T!" cried Twilight. Tears were now streaming down her face.

"But you must...my faithful student. You must kill me. I will not have you save my life...in exchange of the lives of your loved ones."

"But you're our friend too!" Harry argued.

"Do not argue with me, Harry Potter! You have your wand! You can make my death easy and painless! Please...just kill me...for them."

"I...I could never-"

"How can we be so sure that Opal isn't bluffing?" snapped Twilight.

"I have proof," chuckled Opal. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a lock of red hair and a mix of cyan and yellow feathers. "Their screams of pain were...delicious."

"SHUT UP! NO! WE CAN'T!"

"And yet we must," said Artemis. Harry turned to Opal, then to Artemis, and then back to Celestia. "Harry...I don't want to do this either...but we have no choice."

"What makes you think she'll tell us after we've killed her? She's definitely not one to be trusted!" yelled Harry.

"You have my word," cooed Opal.

"And that's not much to go on!"

"We won't kill Celestia! We'll find them on our own!" said Twilight.

"Try your best to find them. I've hidden them far away from your reach. In a place no one will ever find them. It's your choice. Refuse to kill and spend your lives forever grieving the loss of your friends. Or simply kill this bitch and I'll tell you where to go and find them...I promise that I'll tell you the truth."

"It's not worth it. She's either not going to tell us or she's going to lie," breathed Harry.

"Time's running out. Make your decision quickly."

Harry looked back to Artemis, who was still aiming at Koboi with his Neutrino, and looked into his eyes. Artemis looked down and then back to Opal. Harry looked at the severely injured Princess and felt several tears run down his face. He raised his wand and prepared to cast the spell.

Meanwhile, many many miles away on the side of a mountain path, a loud crack broke the silence and four figures appeared.

"They should be here," said Opalline Fowl. She was joined by Orion Fowl, Princess Luna, and Neville Longbottom.

"Are you sure?" asked Neville.

"I'm positive."

The air was cold and harsh winds smashed into them constantly.

"Are you sure that what you saw was accurate?" asked Luna.

"I'm positive. I saw Opal walking up this path with several humans and ponies bound, gagged, injured, and floating alongside her. She's brought them here for some reason."

"Leverage," said Orion.

"What do you mean by leverage?" asked Neville.

"I just got something from Artemis. It was quick and vague but the message came through clear enough."

"I think I felt it too but it didn't come clearly for me," said Opalline.

"I think I saw Opal and she's making a deal with Artemis, Harry, and Twilight."

"What does she want?" asked Luna.

"She wants them to kill Celestia in exchange for the location of Ginny, Rainbow Dash, and the others."

"That sick bitch!" snapped Neville. "Excuse my language, Princess."

"No offense taken. I was going to say that anyway," replied Luna with a smile.

"Opalline, you're sure that they're here?" asked Orion.

"I'm positive. They're here somewhere. Look for a cave, a crack, or an opening. Anything that could lead into a holding chamber of sorts," replied Opalline. The other three nodded and they began examining the landscape around them.

"I'm glad you decided to help us," said Orion as he tapped on a nearby wall.

"I haven't really fully decided yet," Opalline insisted.

"But you _are_ helping us."

"I just think Opal's leverage plan is a little cruel and sadistic."

"This is Opal Koboi we're talking about. She's always cruel and sadistic. It's funny that you've said that. I can remember fully that for months all you could talk about was how you would break free and help Opal with her plans."

"Well, exposure to Artemis Fowl and the real world has...caused some unexpected changes inside of me."

"Those changes are for the better if I do say so myself."

"You would say something like that."

"Ow!" exclaimed Neville. Orion, Opalline, and Luna turned towards the confused wizard.

"What's wrong?" asked Luna. "Have you found something?"

"I think. I was walking forward and I bumped my head on something."

Orion and Opalline approached the place where Neville was pointing at and reached out. They soon found their fingers come in contact with a cold metallic surface.

"An invisible holding chamber. That's so Opal Koboi," chuckled Orion.

"There should be a door somewhere," said Opalline. "Could you try unlocking it for us, Neville?"

Neville nodded, pulled out his wand, and pointed it in the direction of the invisible chamber.

"_Alohomora_!" he said. A golden spark shot out of Neville's wand and hit the invisible chamber. Suddenly, an opening appeared out of thin air as the invisible door folded downward like a ramp.

"I actually expected more defenses on it," stated Luna.

"She probably felt that was unnecessary since she believed nobody would be able to find it," said Opalline. Luna nodded in agreement and they walked inside.

It was a simple square chamber made up of different metals. The bound and injured bodies of Ginny Weasley, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Oliver Wood, Derpy Hooves, and others lay trapped in the center. Opalline was the first to reach them and she took hold of both Ginny and Rainbow Dash. Blue sparks flew out of her finger tips and into the bodies of all of the hostages. Within a few seconds the healing process had finished and the prisoners gained consciousness.

"Opal!" cried Ginny as she woke up.

"Sort of," chuckled Opalline as she and the others began to remove the bonds and ropes.

"Thank Celestia somepony found us!" said Rainbow Dash as her bonds were cut away.

"How did you find us?" asked a confused Oliver Wood.

"Let's say I have a connection with Opal Koboi," replied Opalline.

"Who are you?" asked Fluttershy.

"I'm an Opal Koboi-based alternate personality of Artemis Fowl that was brought into reality through the casting of an experimental healing spell by Princess Luna."

Ginny, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy stared dumbfounded at Opalline and Luna.

"I know it's a lot to take in but you'll come to understand it all soon enough," said Orion. "Orion Fowl. Another personality of Artemis."

"Where's Koboi?" asked Ginny.

"Oh damn it! She's currently trying to convince Harry to kill Celestia in order to allow him to find you all!" exclaimed Opalline.

"Well let's go!" stated Derpy Hooves. Everyone nodded and held hands.

"Neville, they're on a balcony overlooking Canterlot on the seventh floor of Canterlot Castle," said Orion.

"Right!" said Neville. There was a loud crack and they were all gone.

Harry was now extremely close to Celestia and his lips were open, ready to cast the spell.

"Time is of the essence, Mr. Potter," cackled Opal. Harry turned to Opal and then back to Celestia.

He took a deep breath and said, "_Avada_-"

There was a loud crack and a large group of wizards and pegasi appeared on the balcony.

"Harry! No!" cried Ginny as she broke out from the crowd.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed as he rushed towards her. Twilight was quick to slip a few drops of Artemis's healing potion into Celestia's mouth.

"I don't think we'll be killing Celestia today, Opal," stated Artemis. Opal screamed in rage and began shooting various spells at the group of wizards and pegasi.

"Run! Get away from her!" screamed Derpy Hooves as she led the pegasi and wizards into the hallway, leaving Artemis, Harry, Twilight, Celestia, Orion, Opalline, Luna, Ginny, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Neville on the balcony.

"GET THEM!" ordered Koboi. Suddenly, a massive group of Death Eaters, Slade clones, and Changelings appeared. "KILL THEM ALL!"

Artemis shot a few blasts of his Neutrino into the crowd of enemies. He made several direct shots but the enemies just kept on coming. The balcony soon was a scene of chaos and mayhem as the heroes found themselves battling for their lives. Ginny got a knife from Opalline and began slashing her way through some Changelings. Harry, Twilight, Neville, and the Princesses teamed up to deal with the Death Eaters.

"You have all made a huge mistake to attack my city!" said Celestia as she shot several white blasts of magic at the Death Eaters. Artemis and Opalline raced into the hallway and found cover behind a bookcase with several Changelings in hot pursuit. Artemis whipped around the side of the bookcase and blasted them with his Neutrino. Opalline took the rest out with several knives she had in her pockets.

"Where did you get knives?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know. I was born with them," replied Opalline. "You know, Artemis. I might have to join you and the family for that picnic when all of this is over with."

"So you've decided to officially join our side?"

"Yeah. Opal's side is a little too...grim-dark."

Artemis chuckled at her comment and took out a few Slade clones coming towards them.

"These clones are sure easier to take down than the one we faced previously," Artemis stated.

"Opal must have gotten sloppy with the latest batch and, in turn, they didn't come out as powerful as she wanted them to be," Opalline guessed.

"My thoughts exactly."

Artemis looked around the bend and saw Opal fly through the doorway and down the hallway.

"Come on," said Opalline as she stood up. "Let's finish this."

Artemis nodded and stood up. They then jumped out from behind the bookcase and raced down the hallway after Opal.


	27. There Can Only Be One

Chapter 27: There Can Only Be One

Holly and Butler raced through the dangerous streets of Canterlot as mounds of debris and bodies fell from the sky around them. They were joined by Leatherhead, the New Goblin, Hermione Granger, and Luna Lovegood.

"When do you think this is going to end?" snapped Holly as she smashed a goblin in the face with her Neutrino.

"I don't think it's going to end until either one side surrenders or one side loses every single one of its soldiers," said Leatherhead and he grabbed a Death Eater and threw him into a nearby wall.

"Look out!" cried Hermione as a Changeling jumped for Luna.

"_Levicorpus_!" cried Luna. The spell took the Changeling by surprise and it suddenly found itself dangling in the air by its hind legs. "_Depulso_!"

The Changeling screamed in terror as it was launched far into the distance like an acorn in a slingshot.

"Nice!" chuckled the New Goblin as he threw several small bombs at approaching Slade clones. Two giants came around the bend and each were controlled by a Death Eater. Holly flew up to one of the giants and began to add the addictive effects of the _mesmer_ to her voice.

"_Now you don't want to hurt us...do you_?" Holly asked. The giant stopped in place and stared at the flying LEP elf. He was now caught completely in Holly's grasp.

"What are you doing?" snapped the Death Eater. "Kill her!"

The giant refused to listen and, instead, just stood there and looked at Holly.

"_Why don't you be a good giant and take care of that bad guy on your back? Then you can take care of that other giant and bad guy and find a nice, quiet place to sit down and behave_."

The giant nodded and proceeded the grab the Death Eater off his back and squeeze him to death in his hands. The giant dropped the pulverized corpse of the Death Eater and spun around to take care of the other giant.

"Looks like we don't have to worry about them anymore," chuckled Hermione.

"That looked too easy," said Butler.

"I'm getting tired so I might as well take the easy way," laughed Holly as she smashed two goblins together.

"I hope Harry, Artemis, and the others are alright," breathed Hermione as she looked up at the castle.

Harry took a deep breath as he sat down on the edge of the balcony. The last wave of Death Eaters had been defeated but he knew that there were more on the way.

"Where did Opal go?" asked Twilight.

"She must have flown off when she saw that we were winning," said Neville.

"Or maybe she went off to finish Artemis," Ginny guessed.

"Where is Artemis, anyway?" Princess Luna asked.

"Where's Opalline?" asked Orion.

"They must be together. We better go find them and help them with Opal," said Harry.

"I think we have more company!" cried Fluttershy. Everyone looked over the edge of the balcony to see goblins and giant spiders climbing up the side of the castle.

"We can handle them," said Twilight proudly.

"I better go and see if I can help Artemis and Opalline," said Harry.

"I'm coming with you!" stated Rainbow Dash. "I owe that Opalline for saving my rump!"

"I'm coming too," said Orion.

"Okay. The rest of you stay here and ward off the enemies!" Harry ordered.

"Harry," Ginny breathed. Harry turned to Ginny and they quickly ran to each other and kissed. "Don't forget about me."

"I won't."

Rainbow Dash pretended to throw up and beckoned Harry into the hallway. Harry let go of Ginny and followed Rainbow Dash and Orion into the castle.

Opal finally came to a stop at an intersection between two hallways. She looked down at her hand, which was still holding on tightly to Ginny Weasley's wand, and wiped the blood off of it with a cloth. She looked down the hallways for any sign of life. She wanted to kill but, more importantly, she wanted to kill Artemis Fowl. The sound of panting and running broke the silence. Opal turned on her wings and flew up towards the ceiling. She readied the wand and waited. A figure raced out underneath her.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" she cried. There was a burst of green light and the figure dropped to the ground, dead. Opal lowered herself down, only to discover that the figure was one of Chrysalis's Changelings. "No matter. There are plenty more where that one came from."

She then heard more footsteps and turned around to come face-to-face with Chrysalis herself.

"What's happened, Koboi?" she asked teasingly. "You look a little pale."

"Shut your muzzle!" Koboi snapped. "I don't have time for any of your crap!"

"Too concentrated with killing Fowl? Is that why you shot down one of my soldiers?"

"There's plenty more. There's no need to mourn him."

"Oh I don't mourn him. I've already lost plenty of soldiers tonight."

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm just saying that this battle isn't going as well as it was planned."

"Well nothing ever goes as planned now does it?"

"You underestimated him again, didn't you?"

"Shut up, Chrysalis!"

"Ha! You did! I'm not really surprised. You've been foiled by him so many times. Why should this be any different?"

Opal turned around and stared the Changeling Queen straight in the face.

"If you have any doubts, _your majesty_, please feel free to share with the class."

"The League's armies are a lot better than we anticipated. Even with our combined efforts, this battle is proving to be incredibly difficult."

"The fault is mine. I've been too boastful and overconfident. I should now do what I should have done a long time ago. There's no time for sadistic enjoyment any longer."

"What are you going to do?"

"Kill every stinking member of that stupid league! I have a wand. All I need is to find each member, cast the spell, and...it's over. With the League gone, I shall finally win!"

"Killing members of the League won't be as easy as you think, Koboi."

"It will be now, Chrysalis, and do you know why? It's because I'm ticked off to an unforeseen limit. And you don't want to be on my hit list when I'm ticked off!

"Hello there!" said a cheerful voice. Opal and Chrysalis turned around to see a somewhat carbon copy of Opal facing them. "I'm sorry. Did I interrupt?"

"What are you?" snapped Opal as she aimed her wand at Opalline Fowl.

"I'm your creation, Opal Koboi."

"My what?"

"Your creation. You don't remember your countless attempts to create me?"

"I never created you!"

"Oh but you did. Do you remember all those attempts you made to drive Artemis Fowl insane with your stolen unicorn magic? You gave up when you thought the mind games weren't having any effect on Artemis...but they were. With that magic, I was created deep within the mind of Artemis Fowl. I grew in there until I was finally released only a couple hours ago by a spell cast by Princess Luna. Now I'm here."

"The...the mind games were a success? It...it worked after all?"

"Yes."

"Yes! Yes it worked! Now I know I can take down Artemis Fowl! Now that there's two of me he has to deal with!"

"Not exactly."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You see, Mummy dearest, I don't really approve of your actions. I've had some time to clear my head in the real world and I've realized that, in the long run, Artemis Fowl will always be the one who wins."

"What did you say?"

"That's why I traveled to that mountain far away and rescued Ginny Weasley and the others."

"That was you?"

"It was me. Now I think we have some unfinished business with you, Opal Koboi."

"We?"

"We," stated a familiar voice. Opal whipped around and aimed her wand.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" she screamed. Artemis managed to dodge the attack and shot a blast of his Neutrino at Opal. Opal dodged it but the blast hit Chrysalis, sending her flying into a nearby wall. Opalline jumped into the air and attempted to air-strike Opal. Opal dodged the attack and returned with a punch. Opal and Opalline were soon locked into a rough fist fight. Artemis cocked his head at the sight and thought about how strange it was to see Opal Koboi fighting...Opal Koboi. Sure Opalline had some features of Artemis but, for the most part, she resembled her creator. "Die you horrific mistake!"

Opal landed a good punch into Opalline's stomach and knocked her down. Artemis sent another Neutrino blast at Opal but she dodged it.

"We can't play jump and dodge forever, Opal!" said Artemis.

"Shut up! I'm tired of you, Fowl! _Avada Kedavra_!" Opal screamed. Artemis dodged the spell and it smashed into the wall just a few feet from where Opalline had fallen. Opal made a slashing motion with the wand and a weird blast of magic shot out of it. Artemis dodged the spell but it hit Opalline and created a large gash on her left leg.

"Ah!" cried Opalline in pain. Opal laughed and ran down the hallway. Artemis went over to Opalline but she shoved him away. "I'll be fine! Get Koboi!"

Artemis nodded and followed after the deranged pixie. This had to end. This was going to end. These thoughts flooded Artemis's mind as he ran down the hallway after Opal. The pixie eventually found a pair of large doors and went through them. Artemis ran after her.

The doors led into a large ballroom that was slightly smaller than Celestia and Luna's throne room. Opal had now activated her wings again and was hovering in the air.

"This is where it all ends, Artemis Fowl! Tonight...I will finally kill you!" she cackled. Artemis smiled and aimed his Neutrino at Opal.

"So let's begin!" he replied. Opal aimed her wand at the Irish genius and, for a moment, they simply aimed their weapons at each other and looked straight into each other's determined faces.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" she screamed. Artemis dodged the green curse and returned with a Neutrino blast. "_Aguamenti_!" A blast of water burst out of the wand and smashed into Artemis. As he smashed into a nearby pillar he thought about how lucky he was that Foaly made these Neutrinos waterproof. "_Confringo_!" Artemis picked himself up and crawled away before the spell could hit him. "_Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!_" Artemis made sure to dodge the trio of green curses. He sent three Neutrino blasts back at Opal and managed to singe her left arm. "Die! Why won't you die? _Crucio_!" Artemis managed to hide from the effects of Opal's curse behind a pillar but still felt a cramp-like sensation go through his back. Opal drew back her wand and waited. Artemis waited too and, for several minutes, there was silence in the ballroom. All Artemis could hear now were his raspy breaths and his beating heart. He waited for the silence to be broken. "Come out and face me!"

"If you say so," Artemis chuckled. He ran out from behind the pillar and shot several Neutrino blasts at the flying pixie. She dodged most of them but one got her right in the stomach. She groaned with pain and watched as Artemis ran along the edge of the ballroom. She waited until he was running alongside a series of tall, tinted windows.

"_Sectumsempra_!"

Artemis tried to dodge the spell but he failed. The spell caught the bottom of his right leg and he screamed in pain as several deep cuts formed. He clutched his right leg and a pool of blood oozed from it. Opal flew over towards Artemis and looked down at him, her wand aimed for the kill.

"I should just let you bleed out but I want to end things now," she stated. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

However, just as she cast the spell, a cyan blur crashed into her and the curse ended up missing Artemis by mere inches. Opal soon found herself in an aerial fist-fight against Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah! Give her a punch for me, Dash!" yelled Harry as he ran into the room with Orion and Opalline. They noticed Artemis and raced towards him.

Opal kicked Rainbow Dash away from her and screamed, "No you don't! He's mine and so are you, Potter!"

A large vulture of fire shot out the wand and got between Artemis and the others. The fire vulture flew at Harry, Orion, and Opalline and they dodged its attack.

"_Aguamenti_!" Harry cried. A large jet of fire smashed into the vulture but, while the water did weaken the vulture, it wasn't destroyed. Rainbow Dash tried to fly over to Artemis but Opal got to her first.

"_Crucio_!" cried the pixie. Rainbow Dash screamed with pain as she fell from the air and crashed into the ground next to Artemis. Rainbow Dash writhed with pain until Opal turned the wand off of her and pointed it at Artemis. "It ends here!"

"No! Artemis! Rainbow Dash!" cried Opalline. She looked at Harry, Orion, and the fire vulture and then turned to Artemis, Rainbow Dash, and Opal. There was a small opening in the fire which she could slip through. She readied one of her knives and took a deep breath as she began to run.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" yelled Opal Koboi. The green streak shot towards Artemis and Artemis waited for the arrival of death. Just before the spell reached Artemis, Opalline rushed in front of him and tossed the knife at Opal. Artemis looked up at Opalline and their eyes met. The knife struck Opal in the chest at the same second that the Killing Curse struck Opalline in the heart. Opalline Fowl flew over Artemis and smashed through the window behind him. Artemis and Rainbow Dash watched in despair as the lifeless body of Opalline Fowl fell towards the ground far below.


	28. One Last Chase

Chapter 28: One Last Chase

Tears formed in Artemis's eyes as he watched the corpse of Opalline Fowl collide with the ground far below. He tried to prevent them from falling down his cheeks but it was too much. Though he had only known Opalline for a mere couple hours, he felt he had known her his whole life. The pain of seeing her body laying on the ground far below, completely drained of any source of life, was too much for him. He recoiled away from the window and fell to the floor. Rainbow Dash, who was also getting teary-eyed, reached over and picked up the saddened teenage genius.

"Come on!" she choked. "We still have to deal with Opal!"

Opal. Opal Koboi. The mere name now caused a dragon of anger to burn inside Artemis. He sat up and looked towards the flying pixie. She pulled the knife out of her chest and screamed in agonizing pain as a torrent of blood began seeping from the wound. The fiery vulture disappeared into burning cinders and Opal quickly tried to heal the wound in her chest. Artemis reached for his Neutrino and set it to maximum power.

"I've...I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" yelled Artemis as he fired the Neutrino. Opal dodged the attack but some of her hair got fried. Opal looked at Artemis and attempted to cast the Killing Curse again. Blood seeped out of her slowly healing wound as she raised the wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" called Harry. The spell was a direct hit and the stolen wand of Ginny Weasley flew out of Opal's grasp. She screamed in anger, flew over Harry and Orion, and flew out the door. Artemis reached into his pocket and pulled out a second vial of his healing potion. He let three drops fall into his mouth and waited as the healing process commenced. It was done within a few seconds and Artemis was quick to get up and chase after Opal. "Artemis! Wait!"

"I can't wait! This ends NOW!"

Then he was gone. Out the door like a flash. Harry and Orion ran over to Rainbow Dash to aid her.

"You alright?" asked Orion.

"I'll be fine. The pain's still there but I can still fight," Rainbow Dash replied tearfully.

"Where did Opalline go? I lost sight of her when Orion and I began trying to fight off that fire vulture," Harry inquired.

"Opal...Opal got her. She protected Artemis from the Killing Curse. She...she threw the knife. The curse...it was a direct hit."

"No."

Orion looked out the window and caught sight of Opalline's corpse far below. Tears began falling out of his eyes in torrents.

"No! No! Not Opalline! She was going to help us! She was going to be our ally! She was...she was going to be with Artemis and I!" cried Orion. Harry pulled Orion away from the window and shook him. His eyes were teary but he was holding himself together better than Orion and Rainbow Dash.

"Listen to me!" Harry choked. "She died protecting Artemis! She did help us! She was our ally! We can mourn her later but right now we need to stop Opal! If we fail then her sacrifice...all of our sacrifices would have been in vain!"

Orion nodded in agreement and vigorously wiped the tears from his face. He then proceeded to help Rainbow Dash back up.

"Come on," she said. "Let's go help Artemis get that bitch!"

Harry and Orion nodded and they ran out the doorway after Artemis.

Po hit the ground hard and took in a mouthful of dirt and rocks.

"That didn't go like I thought it would," he coughed as he stood up. There was another crashing sound and a green gorilla smashed through the wall next to Po. The gorilla then turned back into the teenage superhero, Beast Boy.

"He sure packs quite a punch!" he said.

"Come on! He's not done with us yet!"

Po helped Beast Boy up and they prepared for the oncoming storm. The wall was turned into rubble before their eyes and the angry symbiotic villain, Venom, stepped forward. He laughed menacingly as he cracked his knuckles.

"Still want some more?" he teased. Po and Beast Boy prepared themselves as the villain launched himself at them. Suddenly, a massive hammer came out of nowhere and smashed right into the attacking enemy. Venom flew through the ceiling and over towards the castle.

"Thanks for luring him in here," said a cheerful Amy Rose.

"No problem," said Po and Beast Boy with nervous smiles. Holly flew in from a nearby hole in the wall and came down next to Po.

"Great. Now he's flying off towards the castle," she said with a snarky tone.

"Yeah...didn't think about that," said Amy.

Artemis was bloodthirsty. He wanted the pixie to suffer. He didn't just want to end her plans. He wanted to humiliate her completely. He had just rounded a bend when the world around him exploded. A massive black ball flew past him and smashed into a nearby wall. Venom pulled himself out of the wall and faced Artemis.

"Does Fowl want to play now?" he mocked.

"Get out of my way, Venom!" Artemis ordered.

"Or what?"

Artemis simply cocked his head, aimed the Neutrino, and fired. Venom tried to dodge but the attack made a direct hit to his lower left leg. The symbiote on his leg seemed to turn into liquid clay and a huge bloody gash appeared where the symbiote had been. Venom fell the the ground and clutched his leg in pain. Artemis walked up to the super villain and gave him a strong kick to the skull. Venom, surprisingly, lost consciousness from the kick.

"I expected more of a fight," Artemis scoffed as he turned away from Venom and continued after Opal.

Twilight and Ginny made their way down the hallway as debris and enemies flew around them. Twilight was quick to take them out with a few magic blasts, which made Ginny miss her wand even more.

"We need to find the others!" said Ginny as she swiped another Changeling out of their path.

"I know. We especially need to find Artemis," said Twilight.

"I think he can handle himself."

"I know but...something feels off. I can sense something. Something's wrong with Artemis and it has nothing to do with any personalities."

"Then what is it?"

"I believe it's anger. Pure, uncontrollable anger."

"Then we better find him, fast!"

They made their way out of the surge of enemies and continued down the hallway.

The room was large but hardly had any light in it. A single window let light from the Moon go into it. Artemis entered with caution and it didn't take long for him to see Opal. She was standing in the middle of the room. She looked like a torturing maniac from a slasher film now. She rose her hands and showed her long sharp fingernails as they magically grew into fearsome claws. Artemis came into the room fully and the doors shut behind him.

"Artemis Fowl," said Opal. "We've both lost so much. Sacrificed much to ruin each other's plans. We've both had our fun and our laughs. But that's all over. I'm angry and so are you. You've ruined my plans at every turn and I've managed to take Julius Root and that failed experiment from you."

"Her name was Opalline. And she was a much better Opal Koboi than you could have ever been!" Artemis snapped.

"I care not what her name was. All I care about now...is your destruction. The League is a major problem but it's biggest asset is you, Fowl. With you gone, the League will fall apart and I shall be able to pick them off like stupid little flies."

"Enough talk, Koboi! Why don't you prove to me that you can do that? Go ahead! Try and kill me! Try...and try...but you'll never succeed."

"We shall see."

Opal raised her head to reveal her crazed face. It was curved into a smile that made Artemis think about some pictures he saw once of a straight-haired Pinkie Pie. Opal raised her katana-like claws and Artemis aimed his Neutrino. They slowly approached each other and prepared to attack.


	29. Anger, Darkness, Patience, and Claws

Chapter 29: Anger, Darkness, Patience, and Claws

Opal was the first to attack. She lunged into the air and aimed her claws at Artemis's chest. Artemis simply stood there, holding his Neutrino in a firm position. It wasn't until she was a couple feet from him that he made his move. He slipped to the side and brought the handle of his Neutrino down as Opal passed through the space of air that Artemis had previously been standing in. There was a sickening cracking sound and Opal screamed in pain as the handle smashed into her skull. She fell towards the ground and rolled over to the wall. Artemis aimed his Neutrino again and stepped back.

The pixie slowly picked herself off of the ground and trudged her way towards Artemis. Blue sparks scrambled over the massive wound in her head. Blood trickled down her face and her claws shook with bloodlust. She lunged into the air again and flew for Artemis. Artemis slipped to the side again but found one of Opal's claws slashing a nice clean cut in his right leg. He groaned softly and aimed his Neutrino. He fired. The blast made a direct hit with Opal's left wing and she fell to the ground once more.

"No more flying, Koboi," said Artemis with a serious-teasing voice. Opal tore the malfunctioning wings from her back and made a mad dash for Artemis. She readied her claws and struck again. Artemis dodged and attempted to get another shot at her.

"No you don't!" screamed Opal. She was quick to swipe the Neutrino out of Artemis's hand and knock him to the ground. The Neutrino flew off into the shadows and disappeared from sight. Artemis watched his Neutrino disappear and followed suit. He quickly crawled away into the dark depths of the room, leaving Opal alone in the moonlit center. "Come out! Come out! Quite hiding like a coward!"

Opal sunk her claws through the marble floor below her and pulled them back up. She screamed and hollered into the darkness. Waiting for the Irish genius to emerge.

Artemis found refuge behind a marble pillar hidden in the darkness. He could see Opal clawing the floor and ranting like a mindless troll. He smiled at her decrease in sanity and savored in her suffering. He shook his head at the thought and returned behind the pillar. Something was wrong. Was he too losing his sanity? Losing it to his complete and total hatred of the murderous pixie? Maybe he was...and maybe he didn't care. Maybe he liked losing his sanity. It would have to be worth it in order to enjoy Opal's suffering.

"Don't lose yourself, Artemis," said a voice from the darkness. Artemis jumped and nearly called out but he managed to hold his breath. It wasn't Opal's voice. It was comforting, soothing, and familiar.

"Twilight?" Artemis asked quietly. "Is that you?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I don't know what you put in that healing potion but two doses of it has seemed to increase my magical abilities temporarily. I've been able to make a telepathic connection with you."

"Makes sense. There were a few LEP boosters in there. So...telepathic connection. At least I'm comforted by the fact that Opal can't hear you."

"Artemis. Where are you?"

"I'm in a darkened ballroom with Koboi. We're settling our little dispute."

"Please don't lose yourself."

"Lose myself to what?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! I'm talking about the rage inside of you! I can sense it from where I am."

"Rage."

"She's done it, hasn't she? She's crossed the line."

"She crossed the line a long time ago, Twilight."

"No. I mean she's _really_ crossed the line now. A line she hasn't crossed in a while. Who has she murdered?"

"Opalline."

"Your alternate personality?"

"She was more than that! She died just as she had become her own person."

"Listen Artemis. I can understand the rage you're experiencing right now."

"No you can't. The most rage you've ever experienced was your annoyance about trying find the secret behind Pinkie's Pinkie Sense and your anger at Chrysalis for attempting to steal your brother away. You've never had the rage that I'm feeling right now. You've never had the rage that Harry felt when Bellatrix Lestrange killed Sirius Black. You've never had the rage that one feels towards a person whose killed someone close to them."

"But, Artemis, you only discovered her existence a few hours ago."

"I know...but she was a part of me! She was like a sibling...a child. She...was family."

"Artemis."

"I'm going to make her pay!"

"Don't go too far! Remember, this is an Opal Koboi from the past! If you kill her then time will literally collapse in on itself! A paradox will be made and we'd all be erased from existence!"

"I promise not to take it too far."

"Do you? Can you really promise me that?"

"Twilight Sparkle. I promise-"

Artemis felt a sharp pain in his right arm as a sharp claw stabbed through it. The claw was pulled out and Artemis backed up further into the darkness.

"I'm sorry! Did I interrupt your conversation?" cackled the voice of Opal Koboi from the darkness. Artemis eventually picked himself up from the ground and broke into a run. He could hear Opal's footsteps behind him as he ran. The sound of her claws scraping against the wall also penetrated his ears. "Are you going to do more running? Are we going to have to play a game of cat and mouse?"

Artemis circled around another pillar and reached into his pocket. He pulled out something he had hoped that he'd never have to resort to use. He couldn't see it but he could feel the edges of the long pocket knife as he armed it. He listened carefully as the other pair of footsteps slowly drew nearer. Artemis grunted softly as the feeling of warm blood on skin trickled down his arm.

She was close now. Her giggles of warped joy and hatred grew louder and louder with each foreign step. Artemis readied the small blade and held his breath. The footsteps stopped right next to him and he listened as the giggling came to a halt. He waited and so did she. The entire waiting process may have taken place within a few seconds at the most but it seemed to last an eternity and longer. Artemis, finally ready to release his rage, swung the knife. There was a loud clinking sound as the knife scraped against one of Opal's claws. The blade passed by the claw and sliced through her arm. The pixie screamed and grabbed Artemis, causing him to pull the knife out at a jagged angle. The pixie had little time to react as Artemis began a constant stabbing motion. He made three successful stabs to her chest and sliced her arms several times. The claws cut into his lower abdomen and upper thighs but he didn't care. The rage and adrenaline had overtaken him. Artemis and Opal then fell to the ground and rolled over into the light of the Moon. Artemis had many cuts and was bleeding heavily now but he still paid no attention to his injuries. He picked himself up and trudged over to the injured mastermind. Blue sparks were traveling across her body to heal the wounds but he wouldn't have any of that. He grabbed her hand and smiled as the blue sparks began traveling up his arm. The cuts and bruises on his body slowly disappeared and Opal writhed in anger as her energy was wasted to heal her enemy.

Artemis let go of Opal's hand as the final touches of the healing process came to a close. He looked down at the injured pixie and looked at his bloody hand. He put the knife back into his pocket and slowly began to walk around his enemy, now reduced to a bleeding prisoner on the ground. Opal looked up at Artemis and their eyes met. Each gaze burned with intense hatred and each reveled in the thought of the other dying a slow, bloody death. Artemis approached Opal and proceeded to kick her in the face. She rolled over on her side but Artemis wasn't done. He grabbed the pixie and rolled her over. He proceeded to snap her bone-like claws one-by-one. The breaking of the claws didn't cause a lot of pain for Opal but the loss of her weapons made her furious. Artemis eventually snapped off the last claw and threw it off into the darkness.

"What are you waiting for?" Opal teased. "You've weakened and beaten me to a pulp. Don't you want to kill me for taking away your _precious_ Opalline?"

"I want to do just that," Artemis replied without any emotion.

"Don't lose yourself, Artemis," said the voice of Twilight Sparkle. Artemis wanted to ignore the voice but he couldn't.

"Dealing with conflicted feelings, I see," said Opal. "So sad." The pixie raised her injured hand and pointed it at Artemis. "No...I will not let it end so easily!"

Artemis felt a searing pain crawl through his body as Opal began laughing loudly. Artemis used his last bit of control to take the knife and throw it at Opal. It made a direct hit to her lower chest but she simply continued to laugh. Artemis groaned in agony and fell to the ground as the pain continued to grab at each and every bit of his body. It felt as if several hundred swords of fire were bearing their way through every inch of his body. Artemis tried to move or scream but he couldn't. Opal laughed and laughed as Artemis attempted to crawl his way to the door. Footsteps from the hallway emanated through the door and soon the door began to shake. Frantic voices called from the other side of the door but neither Artemis nor Opal could tell what they were saying. Artemis's vision began to fade as the pain slowly began to take him over. Opal laughed and relished in the pain of her enemy as rivers of blood trickled from the wounds all over her body. The doors flew open and Artemis attempted to smile as the blurry figures rushed in. The pain suddenly stopped and Artemis lost consciousness as the worried face of Twilight Sparkle appeared in his vision.


	30. The Fall of Opal Koboi

Chapter 30: The Fall of Opal Koboi

Spider-Man and Gwen arrived at the gate that separated Canterlot the City from Canterlot Castle. They were joined by Leonardo, who had several cuts on his lower left leg. Gwen helped him sit down next to the wall surrounding the castle.

"That looks painful," she breathed.

"I've had worse," Leonardo chuckled.

"That may be but you still need some medical attention."

Gwen reached into a bag that she had been carrying and pulled out a few bandages. She carefully wrapped the bandages around Leonardo's injured leg.

"Does that help?" Spider-Man asked.

"A bit," replied Leonardo. Spider-Man nodded and looked out among the chaos. Fires and smoke plumes enveloped the city and both armies were taking heavy damage. "We can't go on with this fighting for much longer!"

"Where's Artemis?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know. He disappeared into the castle hours ago. I can only hope that he's managed to take down Koboi in that time."

Spider-Man then looked to the right and saw Robin, Po, Sonic, Holly, and Amy approaching them. They were all covered in rubble and dust and each had their own share of minor injuries.

"What happened to you?" Holly asked Leonardo.

"Nothing much. Just had a little problem with a few angry pixies," Leonardo replied with a chuckle.

"I can fix that."

Holly knelt down next to Leonardo and blue sparks began flowing from her hands. The sparks flew down to Leonardo's leg and healed it within a few seconds.

"That sure comes in handy," Spider-Man chuckled.

"Have any of you seen Artemis, Harry, or Twilight?" Robin asked.

"No. They're probably up in the castle," Gwen replied.

"We could really use some of their help right now," Po coughed. "I don't think we can hold them off for much longer!"

Just then there was a loud boom and three giant magical-holographic faces appeared in the sky. They were the faces of Harry Potter, Twilight Sparkle, and Opal Koboi. Opal's face was badly bruised, cut, and she looked as if she were slipping in and out of consciousness constantly.

"Your leader has fallen!" announced the large face of Harry. "Opal Koboi has been defeated! Queen Chrysalis and Venom have also been apprehended! We have officially won! Your queen has failed you! Stay and fight if you wish, but know this...we shall hardly show any mercy to those who call themselves proud to fight under Opal Koboi's banner! Surrender or die! The choice is yours!"

The faces disappeared and the entire city fell silent. The silence lasted for several minutes until several flashes, cracks, and plumes of black smoke broke the silence. Opal's armies were retreating. Could it really have been that simple? Spider-Man and the others turned away from the sky and cheered in celebration.

"Is it true? Have we really won?" Amy cheered.

"It sure looks that way!" Sonic said. Amy jumped into the blue hedgehog's arms and kissed him. Gwen cooed to herself and Sonic pushed Amy away, though he was bad at trying to hide his satisfied face. Holly looked up and smiled at the sight of Harry, Twilight, and a group of other allies exiting the castle. This group was also battered but they were all very much alive. Holly flew forward and tackled Harry in a quick bear hug.

"Looks like you've survived another battle, Harry Potter," she said with a smile.

"Sure looks like it. And it looks like Opal's armies received my message," he replied.

"Yep. I actually expected a rebellion of sorts but they all seemed to retreat without any further fighting."

"I don't believe it's completely over. Some of them will be back."

"But we'll handle them. They stand no chance against us," said Twilight. It was then that Holly noticed the bound and floating bodies of Opal, Chrysalis, and Venom. "Do you know where No1 is?"

"Not at the moment."

"We should find him soon. I think it's about time this Opal went back to where she belonged," said Princess Luna. Everyone nodded in agreement as the others walked up to greet them.

"Looks like Artemis came through and finally took her down," said Robin proudly.

"Where is Artemis anyway?" asked Sonic. Harry's group fell silent and they all looked at each other nervously.

"What's wrong?" Holly asked.

Harry looked at the floating pixie and said, "Well...Artemis-"

"What's wrong with Artemis, Harry?"

"Well it's-"

"Don't you sugarcoat it for me, Harry Potter! What's wrong with Artemis?"

"We need to get him help...now."

Dr. Eggman stood up and stretched his arms and legs as the minions of Opal Koboi flew away into the night like scared little flies.

"Dr. Eggman," said Bocoe. "Shouldn't we be fleeing too? The League will not be pleased with us for our involvement with Opal Koboi."

"I know that. I just feel like taking a one-minute breather," said Dr. Eggman.

"We should probably be on our way soon!" choked Decoe.

"Alright! Quit your complaining! We're going!"

"Fleeing the scene of the crime?" asked a chilling voice. Dr. Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun turned to the entrance to the room. There stood Slade, his one visible eye piercing through their very skin.

"Are you...the _real_ Slade?" Bokkun asked.

"That would be correct," Slade replied.

"Now what on earth are you doing here? I thought you wanted no part with Opal Koboi," stated Dr. Eggman.

"Oh I didn't and still don't. I've been here for a while now."

"For what purpose?"

"To watch her failure at the hands of the League of Inter-Dimensional Heroes. Why else would I be here?"

"You knew that she'd fall."

"Of course. The signs were always there. She was a little too...overconfident in her abilities. I knew that, even with all of her hard work involving eating those ponies, she'd never be able to beat the League. They're a force to be reckoned with, I'll give them that."

"So why are you still here? Trying to recruit us for one of your schemes?"

"No. I just wanted to say hello before I disappeared again. The League has beaten Opal Koboi and they have every right to celebrate. You should celebrate too, Eggman, for you no longer have to worry about her...unexpected visits. But, remember, though this Opal has been defeated there's still another Opal Koboi."

"Yes. An Opal Koboi who's now part-human, has lost practically all of her magic, and is in solitary confinement in the city of Atlantis. I hardly think that she's a threat."

"Oh you'd be surprised, Doctor. It's the weakest and the lowest that you should fear the most."

Slade snapped his fingers and he was gone. There was no crack, no cloud of smoke, and even no spiral effect. He was just gone.

"He sure gives me the creeps," said Bokkun.

"You're not alone," said Dr. Eggman. "Let's get out of here before the League tries to come after us."

The robots nodded and, within a few seconds, the ship was gone. Speeding away from Canterlot and off into the dangerous and uncertain world that every villain is forced to live in.


	31. The White Room

Chapter 31: The White Room

Artemis slowly opened his eyes. There was an annoyingly painful pounding in his head and his arms and legs felt stiff like planks of petrified wood. His vision was still incredibly blurry and he rubbed his eyes vigorously until his sight finally returned to normal. He was laying down in a hospital bed and was wearing a light-blue hospital robe. The room and everything in it was completely white. Artemis sat up in the bed and pulled the sheets off of his body. There was a tube running into his arm and several different medical machines were standing next to his bed.

"What happened?" Artemis asked out loud. Then it all came back to him. Twilight visiting him at Fowl Manor. The attack at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and the Burrow. The meeting at April and Casey's farmhouse. The Battle of Canterlot. The creation of Orion and Opalline. The death of Opalline. The fight with Opal. It all came back in one fell swoop. A tear formed in Artemis's right eye but he quickly wiped it away. "Opalline."

He looked towards the table sitting next to his bed and noticed several different cards and flowers. The others had been there to visit him. He smiled as his eyes fell across a letter signed by Harry, Twilight, Leonardo, Peter, Robin, Po, and Sonic. His eyes then fell onto a large red button with the word "nurse" above it.

"Might as well tell them that I'm awake," he breathed. He reached over and pressed the button. There was a short buzzing sound following the pressing of the button. Artemis fell back down on his pillow as he proceeded to wait.

It didn't take long for a nurse dressed in a quaint white uniform to enter the room.

"Mr. Fowl?" she gasped. "Are you awake?"

"That would be correct," Artemis replied. The nurse smiled and approached the bed.

"Thank God! You've been in a coma for over a week!"

"It's been a week since I lost consciousness?"

"Correct. I shall alert your friends to this lovely surprise! But first, how are you feeling? Do you have any pains of any sort?"

"No. There was a slight pounding in my head when I woke up but it's gone now."

"So there's no more pain? Do you feel weak, nauseated, or sick?"

"Same answer. I feel perfectly fine. I would like to have this medical tube removed from my arm shortly, though."

The nurse chuckled and began to step back.

"Okay. You seem fine. I'll go alert your family and friends."

Then she was gone. Artemis sighed with delight and proceeded to turn on the television.

"I wonder which world I'm in right now," Artemis pondered. He flipped through several channels but found nothing on. It wasn't until he found a news report about himself that he stopped the channel surfing. "Looks like I'm back in my world. That's good."

"Artemis Fowl I has once again declined to report any information on the sudden ailment that has befallen his son, Artemis Fowl II. It's been over a week since the 16-year-old prodigy was taken to St. James's Hospital while in a comatose state. He has since been in said coma. It is unknown when the boy will awaken. We give our humblest respects to the Fowl Family," said the news reporter. Artemis chuckled and turned off the television.

"Well at least they don't have to wait much longer for my return," he chuckled.

Several minutes of silence passed before the door opened and a doctor in a lab coat entered the room.

"Doctor," said Artemis. The doctor remained quiet and turned away from Artemis. "Is there something you need to ask me?"

"No...but there's something I want to tell you," replied the doctor. His voice was dark and full of rage. It was a voice that Artemis had heard before. The doctor turned around and suddenly transformed into the masked villain, Slade.

"Slade!"

Before Artemis could escape, Slade caused the flowers next to Artemis's bed to grow and wrap around him. Artemis tried to call out but his mouth was sealed by a mask of strengthened flower petals. Slade approached Artemis and flashed his angry eye.

"The name's Salazar. We didn't get to meet during the Battle of Canterlot but it's nice that we could finally meet now. You may have beaten Mistress Koboi but there's still another out there waiting for someone to wreck her vengeance on all worlds! I shall accomplish her dream by finally destroying the great Artemis Fowl!"

Salazar pulled out a knife and walked towards the bound Artemis. He raised the knife and prepared to strike.

Suddenly, the door burst open and several gunshots were fired. Salazar dropped the knife and fell to the ground next to Artemis's bed. The flower bonds weakened and Artemis tore himself free. Butler stood in the doorway, his gun smoking. Harry, Holly (who was dressed as a human girl), and the nurse were behind him.

"Thank you, my old friend," Artemis breathed.

"Nice to see that you're finally awake," said Butler. Salazar reached for Artemis but couldn't find the strength to grab the Irish genius. He then gave one last breath and melted down into a puddle of green liquids.

"I can take care of that," said Harry as he looked back at the surprised nurse. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the puddle. "_Evanesco_!"

The puddle of green liquids disappeared and Artemis climbed his way out of the bed.

"Looks like you were right about them coming back, Harry," said Holly.

"Yeah. And this certainly won't be the last," Harry continued.

"How did you know that something was wrong?" Artemis asked.

"We've been waiting downstairs for a while. The nurse came down and told us that you were awake. On our way to your room we heard that a doctor went into your room, only there wasn't supposed to be anyone else in your room at this time. Harry, Holly, and I knew something was wrong and we raced our way here," Butler replied.

"Well...I'm glad that you all have keen instincts. Otherwise, I would not have survived this attack."

"You alright, miss?"

Everyone turned towards the nurse, who was still in shock.

"I'll take care of this," said Harry. He pointed his wand at the nurse. "_Obliviate_!"

There was a quick flash of light and the nurse shook her head. Harry and Butler quickly put their weapons back into their pockets.

"What happened?" asked the nurse. "Oh! We're already here. I'll let you be alone then."

Butler nodded at the nurse and she calmly left the room.

Artemis sat back down on his bed as Harry, Holly, and Butler approached him.

"How are you feeling?" Holly asked.

"Fantastic, actually. It's amazing what a week of sleeping can do to a person," Artemis replied with a grin.

"Opal sure caused a lot of damage. That was some really dark magic that she used. It was even worse than the Cruciatus Curse," said Harry.

"Speaking of Opal Koboi. What have you done with her? The one from the past."

"Hermione erased her memories of her time in the present and No1 sent her back to her own time. No1 also put a spell on her eyeballs, or something like that, so her minions in the past will forget you and Holly's little time trip."

"What about the present Opal?"

"Don't worry. She's still locked up down in Atlantis," Holly replied.

"Before you killed him...Salazar said that something that basically told me that there are others out there who are determined to free Opal from prison."

"Haven't there always been wackos like that?"

"True."

"Don't worry. Trouble, Foaly, the rest of the League, and I have made sure to increase the security in Atlantis ten-fold. It'd take five hundred of Opal's armies to get into the city now."

"We still have to be careful. I'm pretty sure that they're not going to give up so easily."

"True. Though they lost the battle, they're determined to continue a war against us," said Harry.

"What about Chrysalis and Venom?"

"We sent them off to Atlantis as well. We figured that their respective worlds would be better without them," Holly replied.

"Well there goes the _Changeling Empire_."

"And good riddance. Twilight and the Princesses have enough on their plate at the current moment to worry about some mad queen and her lust for power," Harry scoffed.

"What about Eggman?"

"Fled like the rest. Sonic's looking for him now," said Butler.

"And the _real_ Slade?"

"We don't know. Robin and the other Titans will deal with him when time calls for him to reveal himself," said Harry.

"What about all the Slade clones?"

"We've looked into it and the other members and I have deduced that _Salazar_ was the last Slade clone created by Opal. The others either died in the battle or have lost their molecular structure by this point."

"That's good. I think one Slade is enough to think about at the moment."

"I agree," said Holly and Butler together. The door opened again and it was the nurse. She had a phone in her hand.

"Mr. Fowl. You have a call," she said.

"Who is it?" Artemis asked.

"Your mother."

"Bring it here."

The nurse brought Artemis the phone and he took it.

"This should be good," he choked.

"Who knows? She might want to talk about that picnic. Orion would be happy for a good picnic with the family," said Butler.

"If she does bring up the picnic you should tell her to hold it off for a little bit," said Harry.

"Why?" Artemis asked.

"Because Ginny and Pinkie Pie have gotten together and have a whole new plan in mind."

Artemis cocked his head slightly and then put the phone to his ear.

Nearly nine years previously, Mervall "Merv" and Descant "Scant" Brill were sitting by Tara.

"She's been gone for a while," said Scant.

"It's only been an hour! Be patient!" Merv snapped. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and the limp body of their leader, Opal Koboi, appeared before them. "Ms. Koboi!"

The pixie twins ran to Opal's side and tried to awaken her.

"Wake up! Wake up! Did you do it? Did you beat Artemis Fowl and Holly Short?" Scant asked. Opal opened her eyes and a strange feeling overcame the Brill brothers. Memories of the last few days seemed to disappear. The arrival of Artemis Fowl. Opal following Artemis and Holly to Ireland. The silky sifaka lemur. The Extinctionist party. All of it vanished in the literal blink of an eye (a blink of Opal's eye to be exact). Opal shook her head and looked up at her dazed minions.

"What the hell are you two doing?" she snapped as she suddenly stood up. "Where are we?"

"I...I don't remember," said Scant.

"Oh...well...wait...we're at Tara!" Merv exclaimed. "Wait...when did we get here?"

"Idiots! Where are the animals? Weren't we just at that Extinctionist party? What did you two imbeciles do?" Opal asked angrily.

"I don't know. It's as if...it's as if something happened but we don't know it happened," said Scant.

"D'Arvit! You two are the biggest idiots on the planet! Now what? We're at Tara with no explanation whatsoever and the animals have been left unguarded down in Africa! This is all your fault!"

She then proceeded to slap Merv and kick Scant. She turned around and walked a few feet before coming to a stop.

"What now?" asked Merv.

"Maybe we can get some help from Scalene and his goblins," Scant suggested. Opal turned around and approached the twins.

"Me? Working alongside goblins? Ha! That'll be the day!" she laughed gleefully.


	32. Peace Time

Chapter 32: Peace Time

Fowl Manor shone brightly in the night as lights of all sorts shone from its windows, sides, and boundaries. People, ponies, and creatures of all walks of life were there. Several tables were scattered throughout the grassy yards surrounding the manor. Artemis was sitting at a large circular table with Harry, Twilight, Leonardo, Peter, Robin, Po, and Sonic.

"Pinkie sure knows how to throw some great parties!" said Sonic. They looked towards the manor and saw a large DJ booth where Pinkie Pie was dancing to a song being played by Vinyl Scratch.

"At least we kept our promise to Ginny," said Twilight as she turned to Artemis.

"What promise?" Leonardo asked.

"When Twilight and I were looking for Harry before the whole Opal complication came along, we made a promise to Ginny to have a huge get-together with all of us once peace time rolled around," Artemis replied.

"Well I wouldn't consider this a completely peaceful time," said Robin.

"It's close enough in our opinion," said Twilight.

"This is nice. Just us and our friends having a massive party," said Po. Artemis nodded and suddenly found himself covered in pink hair.

"Don't strangle him, Pinkie!" said Harry. The pink mare let go of Artemis and he desperately gasped for air.

"Arty! You've got to remember to thank your parents for me for allowing us to throw the party here!" she said gleefully.

"No...problem," Artemis choked.

"Thank you!"

Pinkie Pie then jumped away to join several others in the dancing area.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to her," said Artemis.

"I think only one out of all of us who will be able to do that is Twilight," Peter chuckled. A slow song began to play and Gwen approached Peter from the crowd.

"Would you care to dance?" she asked in an overly fancy accent.

"Why, I would be honored, _madame_."

Peter stood up and walked off with Gwen towards the dance floor. Harry, Robin, and Sonic also stood up.

"Where are you all off to?" Po asked.

"We might as well ask our girls to dance before they ask us," said Robin as they walked off into the crowd.

"I'm going to go and find Tigress," said Leonardo. "She told me earlier that she'd teach me an incredibly rare fighting trick."

"I'll come with you!" said Po as he grabbed his bowl of noodles. Leonardo and Po then disappeared into the crowd. Artemis and Twilight turned around to see Princess Celestia talking to Artemis's mother.

"Go talk to her," said Artemis as he nodded towards Celestia. "I know it's been a while since the two of you had a nice friendly talk."

Twilight nodded and stood up. She patted Artemis on the shoulder with her hoof and walked off. Artemis gave a long sigh as he found himself alone at the table.

"Need some company?" asked a familiar voice. Artemis turned around to see Holly standing with Princess Luna, Luna Lovegood, Donatello, and Tails.

"Sure," said Artemis. They proceeded to sit down in the empty seats at the table.

"How was the Muggle hospital?" Luna asked. "I've never been in one."

"Me neither. Though I probably wouldn't be able to fit in," said Princess Luna.

"Yeah. Muggles would find you terrifying. I don't understand what they find frightening about a large alicorn princess with the power to control the Moon."

Princess Luna laughed and began to enter a conversation with Luna about articles in the Quibbler. Donatello and Tails began to talk about the various inventions that they had each worked on.

"You okay, Artemis?" Holly asked.

"Just fine. I'm just enjoying the aura of this get-together," Artemis replied.

"Something's off with you."

"I'm fine."

"It's Opalline isn't it?"

"I...yes."

"If it makes you feel better, after the battle we found her body and gave her a proper burial near the manor."

"That's nice."

"Celestia also gave a memorial to her and the others who died in the battle. Does that make you feel better?"

"Somewhat. How did Orion take it?"

"He's doing well. Have you not talked to him since you got back from the hospital?"

"I haven't seen him around the manor a lot these past few days. It's almost as if he's a ghost. I can only assume he's busy helping father, mother, and the twins with various tasks."

"You're probably right. Still, I'd give him some comfort and company if I were you. I believe he needs it. He may look like and be a part of you but he's definitely more...fragile."

"Yeah. That's a definite."

Holly chuckled and they fell silent for a few minutes.

"I'm glad that you're okay," she continued. "If something had happened to you...I don't know what I would have done."

"You would have continued on, Captain Short," said Artemis with a slight smile. "Besides, you have Commander Kelp now to keep you company."

"Shut up! We're not a couple!"

"Sure. So the snogging is just a friendly gesture."

"You've seen the snogging?"

"I haven't intentionally been looking for it but I've seen it occasionally. If you two are trying to hide your relationship then you both are incredibly poor at it."

"Everything's going to change now...isn't it?"

"I believe so."

"Are there going to be drastic changes?"

"Perhaps."

"More fights and battles?"

"Possibly."

"More League-related situations?"

"That's a definite."

"Then...I-"

Holly turned Artemis's face towards her and she slowly drew in close.

"Don't tell Trouble," she breathed as she proceeded to kiss him. It was only a few seconds but it felt like an eternity of happy bliss for Artemis and Holly. They slowly drew apart and turned to see that Princess Luna, Luna, Donatello, and Tails were staring at them with satisfied smiles.

"Well it looks like you've just had the highlight of your night," said Donatello. Artemis and Holly blushed slightly and turned away from each other.

"I don't see anything wrong with it. You two look good together," said Luna.

"Oh shove off!" said Holly with an embarrassed smile. She stood up from the table and walked off into the crowd, only glancing back at Artemis once.

"So...did you like it?" Tails asked.

"I...well...it was...nice," Artemis choked.

"At least you enjoyed it," Princess Luna chuckled. Artemis turned away from the Princess and stood up. He walked away from the table and off into the crowd of partying allies and friends. Artemis watched as the other members of the League and their friends proceeded to dance, eat, and talk the night away. He smiled at the sight of his friends having fun and continued to walk off towards the boundary of Fowl Manor. Yes. Everything was certainly changing.

The End

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I plan to write more LIH-related stories in the future but, probably, none of them will be as long as this one was. I won't write an LIH story for a little while, though, because I have other stories in mind. Still, I hope you all enjoyed this story and I look forward to writing more stories in the future.


End file.
